


Abandoned and Lost

by HitsugiNerd



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, OC but NOT a Mary Sue, Romance, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 61,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitsugiNerd/pseuds/HitsugiNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ustrobela was born, she never knew that her life would be a series of misfortune and pain. She was raised by humans since she was 5, now 78, she's been turned into a slave by a man named Argento. What happens next to the Human raised Dwarf is an unexpected journey like no other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One: The Slave Girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge Love Square happens in later chapters, which causes some big and conflicting situations to happen. The main focus of the story is on the OC, and her relationships to the dwarves, I wanted to focus more on other characters considering that the original source material was about Bilbo and his adventures. Big spoilers if you haven't read the book and have not seen the movies. I will skip over some parts simply because some of them are hard to write or I found that the movie/book covered it better than I could ever hope to do so. Please don't think that I am ignoring any characters, but rather paying more attention to other characters. Also, will have alternate endings, but the true ending will come first. Just a heads up.

Abandoned and Lost

One: The Slave Girl.

“Ustrobela! You filthy Halfling! Someone is at the door! Answer it you pathetic creature!” Argento the owner of the taver shouted at the young Dwarf. Ustrobela nodded silently and ran towards the door. She climbed the stool to look out the peephole, but when she looked there was no one standing there.

“Master, I see no one there!” Ustrobela meekly called out.

“Perhaps you should look again…” a calm but commanding voice said on the other end of the door. She looked inside the peephole and gasped shocked, falling down off of her stool.

Argento screamed at the dwarf, “Girl! Answer the door! Do you have rocks for brains?!” his face was red now. His angry temperament made Ustrobela jump to her feet and stammer to open the door that was twice her size. She struggled to pull it open for the tall man who had startled her, but instead the first person who entered the tavern was someone like her… a dwarf. He looked her straight in the eyes with his bold blue eyes, her heart skipped a beat as she stared back at him in awe. Time seemed to stop as she realized who she was staring at.

“You’re… Thorin… Thorin Oakenshield!” she gasped.

“Come in! Sit down!” Argento changed his tune. His first customers for the night were dwarves, something that Argento didn’t really care for… but he took what he could. Any money is good money in his book. “Ustrobela! Go and seat them!”he shouted at the awed young girl.

“A-ah! Y-yes Master!” she bowed to the company of dwarves and immediately lead them to their tables, her red hair bounced as she scurried to the largest table she could find for the group. She lowered her eyes as they all sat at their respective spots.

“W-what can I get for you?” the shy dwarf asked, keeping her head down, averting her eyes from Thorin. She was too embarrassed for her king to see her in such a lowly state.

“Mead… all around.” Thorin said, his voice indicating a concern rising in his throat.

“No! No… I want tea… could I get tea?” a small voice asked. Ustrobela looked up to the source of the voice and gasped shocked, “A hobbit?” she asked silently.

“Yes… he is with us…” the tall man from before said very sternly, as if to tell her to mind her own business.

“O-oh… I’m sorry. I just… was just curious as to why he was here with you… after all, you’re Thorin’s c-company. B-but I’m sure that if his majesty sees a reason to have a hobbit as a part of his party, then it must be for a good reason…” the silence filled the air as she finished, she cleared her throat and smiled innocently, “Tea and Mead… I understand… excuse me.” Ustrobela bowed and immediately ran towards the bar, but not before falling over a misplaced chair, her body slamming on the hard floor.

She struggled to stand up, her mind now in a daze as she scrambled to her feet. She then felt a hand touch her shoulder, one of the company kneeled beside her and looked at her concerned, “Are you alright?” his voice asked softly. She looked back at him shocked that he showed concern for her. She took notice of him, for he stood out with his hat flipped up, his facial hair wild but precise and his sweet eyes greeting hers. She nodded immediately as he asked. “I-I’m alright… just fumbled is all.” She tried to smile.

“Oh… what happened to your arm…?” the man asked, gently holding it, and examining the damage.

On her arm was a trail of bruises and scars running up and down. She shook her head and tried to hide it, “It’s nothing… j-just… an injury from…” she struggled to find her words. “Excuse me!” she stood up quickly and ran towards the bar telling Argento exactly want the company wanted.

“Master… the company would like mead, and one tea…”

“Tea?! Who would ask for that?!” he asked disgusted.

“It’s a hobbit, master... h-he just wanted some…” she said, her tone scared.

“Well tell him he can’t have any!” he pushed the dwarven girl towards the table, but she stumbled and fell on top of the table, knocking over the bowl haired dwarf in the process.

“Oh no! I’m so sorry! P-please forgive me!” Ustrobela stumbled to her feet and tried to help the young man up.

“It’s alright! It was only a mere accident!” the boy said kindly.

“No! It’s my fault!” she lowered her head in shame.

“Enough!” Thorin stood up, slamming his fists down on the table. He glared at Argento who stared back at the lonely king in a challenging stance.

“What’s enough? You want me to send my slave away? Sorry, she’s not for sale.” He answered coldly.

“I do not wish to purchase one of my kin. I wish to free her.” Thorin stated.

“Oh? What makes you think I will give her up that easily?” Argento asked aggressively, now stepping towards the raven haired dwarf.

“Because I am the last dwarf you want to mess with…” Thorin hissed.

“Who are you exactly?” Argento scoffed.

“D-don’t you know master? He’s Thorin Oakenshield…” she said with a slight smile on her face.

“Oaken-what?” he now looked at his slave annoyed.

Ustrobela ran towards her room and pulled out her book of Dwarven history, presenting it to her master. She flipped to the page on Thorin, that she gracefully bookmarked so that she could read about the great hero and his kingdom. “He’s the king of the Dwarves! A hero and a great man! He stopped a whole army of orcs! When his shield broke, he used an oak branch as his defense, and still won the battle!” Ustrobela now grinned.

“King? Of the Dwarves?” Argento stared at Thorin now a little intimidated. “Orcs…?”

“Yes, Mast-“

“Don’t call me that… I… don’t want any trouble. Go!! Leave me!” Argento now looked away.

“B-but…”

“No! Just… go… I don’t want to mess with a man who has stones to fight orcs. Ghastly creatures… go before I change my mind.”

Just like that, Ustrobela was released of her binds from her masters words. No longer was she owned by anyone, rather, she was free to go. She left the tavern, out into the cold, her body immediately reacting to the rain. Her first time outside in years. She smiled up at the cloudy night sky. She was free…

She found a spot underneath a tree that was dry and away from the pouring rain, she looked up at the sky, but her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

“Wait! Please, don’t go!” the voice rang out.

She turned to see the man who had the flipped up hat from before. She smiled at him briefly. “Oh! It’s you!”

“Where are you going to go now?” the man asked.

“I… don’t know. I’m… kind of alone.” Ustrobela shrugged.

“You can’t be out here…. Do you not have any home to go to?” he asked.

“No… the tavern was my home. Everything I owned was given to me by my mas- I mean… Argento. The only thing I owned, was that book and…” she pulled out a necklace and smiled up at him, “This rune… it was given to me by my birth parents. They used to practice runeship.”

“Runes? So you can read them?” he asked.

“Yes… I can.” She smiled at him.

A silence filled the air as the two stared back at each other, the only sound was of the rain puttering down.

Finally the man shuffled his feet and looked down at the ground, “I’m ah… Bofur by the way.”

“O-oh! I’m Ustrobela!” she smiled at him.

Bofur scratched the back of his head and grinned, “That’s a beautiful name. It suits you.”

“Oh… um…. You think?” Ustrobela blushed at the compliment Bofur had just given her. “Thank you… Bofur…” she smiled saying his name aloud.

“Listen… It’s not in my power… but I don’t think you should be alone.” Bofur said now.

“But… I can’t do much… I’m not really a fighter.” Ustrobela confessed.

“I’m not either.” Bofur grinned, “I’m a miner.” He chuckled at her.

“Well… I guess I can cook… and brew.” She smiled timidly.

“We could always use good mead… maybe some beer?” he grinned at her.

“But what else could I do. Why would the great Thorin want someone like me?” Ustrobela sighed.

“Thorin never turns down his kin.” Bofur smiled at her.

“Is he a good man?” she asked. “I read about him, but personally is he a good man?”

Bofur thought for a second and scratched his beard, “Well… he’s firm but fair… I suppose that’s pretty accurate.”

“Would he accept a woman like me?” she asked.

“He wouldn’t allow someone our kind to be homeless… in fact, that’s what we all are.” Bofur said sadly.

“What…? But I thought…” Ustrobela was genuinely surprised, she didn’t expect to hear about someone so brave and strong being homeless… someone so honorable being alone out on the road. “So you’re nomads?” she asked.

“I suppose that’s a proper word for it.”Bofur shrugged, giving another smile stretching across his face.

“How could you be so… accepting of this fate?” Ustrobela asked.

“Well… sure it’s bad… but if all you do is look at the bad, you’d never appreciate what you have. After all, I still have my family, Bifur and Bombur… I am with Thorin and his kin… we make good fun out of camping, and well… that’s what keeps me going.” Bofur shrugged.

“Sounds… lovely.” Ustrobela smiled softly.

“See? I knew you could smile. Just as I thought…” Bofur tilted his head at her.

“W-what?” Ustrobela looked at him confused.

“You do have a lovely smile!” Bofur grinned.

Ustrobela blushed again and turned her head away, “Are you always filled with such honeyed words?” she asked shyly.

“Only to those worth it.” Bofur grinned again.

Before Ustrobela knew it, another figure stood before her, it was Thorin… he was silent, but she knew that he was there for her. She knew that she had to greet him. She felt sweat drip from her face as she stared at his intimidating eyes that stared back at hers.

“You know what I am here for don’t you?” Thorin asked her.

She only nodded at him timidly.

“You don’t need to be afraid of me. I won’t hurt you. I only have one question for you.” He spoke softly but firmly. “Why were you a slave…?”

Ustrobela looked up at him shocked, she wasn’t really sure how to respond to his question. She sighed and stared at the black sky. “I was born to nomadic parents… I don’t remember them, for they gave me away when I was a baby. They thought I would be better off with a human family, they thought maybe I would be able to live a better life. They didn’t have enough resources, and they were struggling… so they chose to save my life over their own. I don’t really know if they are still alive, or… dead. They left me with a letter, when they dropped me off. It was written in runic, so I had to learn how to decipher it… since I wasn’t taught. I pretty much grabbed whatever book I could find on my heritage and clung to it.”

“Who raised you?” Bofur now asked.

“Humans, well, a man and woman. They were my adoptive parents, they took me in, they raised me til I was about 18, then… they were killed in a fire, I remember it in the back of my mind. The town didn’t know what to do with me, so they left me with Argento…” she finished.

“It sounds like you had a rough life.” Bofur said sympathetically.

“No… it could be worse. At least I’m not like you.” She said smiling a bit. But she stopped when she realized what she said and bowed to both of them, “I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean any malice in my words. Only that I didn’t see me as unfortunate as you, I didn’t mean to say that I was better than you in that regard.” She whimpered.

“Do not apologize, I know what you meant…” Thorin paused and scratched his beard, “I don’t ask of this often, nor would I ever unless I found good reason, and this, is one of those reasons… since it’s obvious that you have no family to call your own…” Thorin raised her head to face his eyes, “I want you to accompany me and my kin.”

Ustrobela’s eyes grew wide as she stared back at the brave King, “You… would take me in? But… I only do so much, and I can’t do anything beyond cook and brew.”

Bofur interjected, “My cousin is a toy maker… not much call for that in our ranks.” He grinned at her and then to Thorin, whom only greeted him with a simple glare.

“You will have to teach her to fight, Bofur, think you can handle that?” Thorin asked.

“Yes- Wait what?” Bofur turned his head to Thorin shocked, “Why me?”

“You seem fond of her. Take care of her, and get ready my sister… we leave at dawn.” Thorin walked back to the tavern marching through the rain.

“Oh… I suppose now I am among your kin…” she grinned slightly, “I’m with Thorin Oakenshield’s kin!” she jumped in the air excited, and grabbed Bofur into a hug and jumped up and down, “I’m with Thorin Oakenshield’s Company!!” she cried excitedly. She then realized what she did and released him embarrassed, “Ah… s-sorry… I um… sorry.” She blushed at him.

Bofur smiled slightly, and showed red on his cheeks as well, “No, that’s… quite alright. Excitement tends to cause our judgment to become clouded.” Bofur now cleared his throat, “Now then, I want you to meet… well… my family.” He grinned from ear to ear. He grabbed Ustrobela’s hand much to her surprise, and pulled her inside the tavern excitedly. He burst through the door and proclaimed to his comrades, “Lads! Meet our new cook!” he cried pointing to Ustrobela happily, as if he found a new toy.

All of the company turned towards Ustrobela who now hid behind Bofur. Bofur jumped and swirled around to her, “Hey… what do you think you’re doing?” he asked chuckling a bit.

“I’m a bit nervous with new people. Especially warriors like them, I feel like I’m not good enough!”

“Don’t be ridiculous Lass! Yer as good as anyone here! Just need a bit of practice!” Bofur nodded, he then turned around and grabbed Ustrobela by the shoulders and twirled her around to face the others.

“Lass, this is Thorin’s company!” One by one he pointed to his kin, “Ori!” the younger dwarf with the bowl hair cut nodded his head.

“Dori!” the gray haired man with the braids nodded.

“Nori!” the man with the star shaped hair bowed to her.

“Oin and Gloin!” A deaf dwarf and red head one acknowledged her.

“Balin and Dwalin!” a white haired dwarf with a long beard, and a bald headed dwarf nodded.

“Filli and Killi!” the two long haired brothers smiled at her, raising their mugs.

“My Cousin Bifur!” a long haired dwarf with an axe imbedded in his head nodded in response and spoke gibberish to her.

“He doesn’t quite speak right, on account of his… y’know.” Bofur whispered in her ear, he then went back to his original tone, “And my brother Bombur!” the heaviest dwarf with red hair smiled at her.

“And of course, I saved the best for last… me! Bofur, at yer service lassy!” Bofur bowed exaggeratedly. The others laughed at his display, it seemed he was one for showing off.

Suddenly, she heard a voice interject, “You forgot one party member…”

“Aye! How could I forget…. Gandalf!” Bofur smirked teasingly, knowing full well who was calling out. The wizard at the table greeted the same smile with his own, smoking his pipe.

“No… I do believe I meant myself!” the Hobbit protested annoyed.

“Of course my dear Bilbo!” Bofur patted the tiny creature on his shoulder, “Now since that’s all that there is in our company! I think it’s fair to only say… Welcome!” Bofur picked up at pint and brought it to her, “Please, drink up! Be merry, and free! For you are no longer a slave, and can finally drink your own brew in peace!”

The crowd of dwarves cheered and hollered merrily, as Argento looked on in annoyance. Ustrobela sat at the table shyly, drinking her ale and smiling meekly, feeling very uncertain. Was she really a dwarf? She felt so strange, like she didn’t belong. Filli and Killi of course took notice of this and nodded to each other cracking up a plan.

Filli and Killi both stood up and got behind their new companion.

“Ah Lass… you look so out of place. You know what fixes that don’t ye?” Killi asked her.

She shook her head nervously, knowing that this may lead to something that she wasn’t going to be comfortable with.

“A bit of beer!” Filli grabbed a mug from Bombur and shoved it in her hand, “And dancing on the table!”

Before she could protest, Ustrobela was pushed on to the table and made to dance in front of Thorin’s company, her face was red as she stood atop the table and couldn’t find the stones to dance. The mugs came pounding down on the table, trying to get into a rhythm for her. But her body froze at the table, trembling from the fear.

“Aye lass, you can sit down now! The brothers only meant a bit of fun in all of this!” Bofur laughed heartily.

“Oy, Bofur, why don’t you show her how to dance! You’re the kind of table top dancing!” Killi nudged him.

“Oh no no no no! I’ve never danced before in my life, especially not with a man before!” Ustrobela objected.

“It’s easy!” Bofur now took it upon himself to step on to the table to greet her, “You just move your feet to the music, and follow me!” Bofur planted his hand on her waist and took the other hand with his. She didn’t have time to object for he immediately began dancing around with her on the table, her legs struggling to keep up, the mugs still pounding on the table top. Everyone was laughing and cheering, cat calling to the two dwarves dancing on the table. Eventually a smile creeped up on Ustrobela’s face, her body now seemed to catch up with Bofur’s as they both merrily danced around on the tables. She giggled as he twirled her around and seemed to forget that she was defiantly dancing in front of her old master. She thought that was the greatest experience for her at that moment, was taking in the fact that she was free. She was free and it was all thanks to Thorin Oakenshield’s company.

That night, she stayed in the tavern with the other dwarves, she got to stay in the good bedrooms, and not her tiny hole under the floor boards. She smiled as she laid in her bed, nuzzling the pillow. She was almost asleep when she heard a knock at her door. She sat up and stared at it puzzled.

“Come in?”

“It’s me Lass, Thorin.” Thorin peeked his head inside.

“Ah, your majesty!” Ustrobela tried to cover up her body, despite the fact she had undergarments on.

“I didn’t come here for much… just wanted to speak with you before tomorrow.” Thorin closed the door behind him. “I am sure that you are aware of the dangers this quest entails…” Thorin paced back and forth.

“Honestly, sire… you never told me what it is that you are doing.” Ustrobela confessed.

“Ah yes…” Thorin cleared his throat, “We are traveling all the way across middle earth… to journey to the lonely mountain. To reclaim our home…”

“… Erabor…” Ustrobela whispered shocked.

“Yes… it will not be easy, for we must face…”

“Smaug… I know.” Ustrobela finished.

Thorin smirked slightly and folded his arms, “You’re not as dim as your master claimed you to be. Seems as though books do come in handy, at least for a human raised dwarf.”

She giggled softly and smiled up at Thorin.

Thorin now looked at her dead in the eyes and frowned, “I have a very difficult task to ask of you.” Thorin folded his arms. “As you know… my only next of kin… are my nephews, Filli and Killi.”

“Yes… it’s a shame really.” She said sympathetically.

“Thus why I want to ask you a favor…” Thorin now stepped closer. “I want you… to court one of my nephews, I want you to attempt to make them fall for you.”

“What…? Is this the only reason why you asked me to join?” Ustrobela asked offended.

“No, this was an afterthought. But it is something that I want to happen, for the sake of my bloodline.” Thorin said bluntly.

“But… what if I want to form my own path?” she asked.

“You may do as you wish. But consider this an offer to live lavishly and better then what you have ever been given. You don’t have to do this, but I would prefer if you did.” Thorin looked to the side.“Both of them, are not getting much younger… and you were the only female dwarf we have encountered in decades. I only wish of you to consider my offer. I will make your life better.”

“I have one question though… why don’t you ask me to be your betrothed, wouldn’t that be better?” she asked curiously.

“Are you confessing your love for me lass?” Thorin smirked.

“N-no! J-just that I thought you would want someone of your own to rule!” she said annoyed.

Thorin shook his head, “I’m too old to raise my own, Filli and Killi are my closest relations, and they are my top priority after we get back Erabor.” Thorin looked at her again, “Would you consider it Lass?”

Ustrobela was silent at first and then sighed, truthfully, this would give her a better life ahead of her, and she had always been fascinated with the royal family. But… what if she had feelings for someone else, what if she didn’t want to be with them? But who was it that was holding her back? She couldn’t place her finger on it, but at the same time she didn’t want to refuse outright, just in case. It wasn’t for the money, but rather for the chance to be wooed by someone, for she has never been in love in her life, nor has she ever had anyone interested in her. But she was nervous about dwarvish customs… maybe she could ask one of the others in the company…

“Fine… I’ll think about it, Thorin Oakenshield.” She nodded to Thorin.

Thorin smiled “Thank you Lass… I’ll see you in the morning, rest up… we have a long journey tomorrow.” Thorin closed the door behind him.

Ustrobela laid her head down on the pillow and sighed, she closed her eyes, straining to come up with a reason to refuse Thorin’s offer. The last image in her mind before drifting off to sleep was dancing with Bofur atop the tables, a smile stretching across her lips.

Thorin’s company was quick to rise in the morning, Ustrobela had met them outside feeling out of place again. Everyone was so busy and passed by her. She had to change into clothing that was more suitable for the journey, which meant she had to borrow Ori’s clothing, since he was the youngest and the smallest of the dwarven men.

Filli approached the soft spoken woman and chuckled, “You look so small even in those clothes. Looks like even Ori is a bit big for you lass!” he teased.

Ustrobela smiled a bit, “Aye, but it’s better than rags.”

As they loaded up their horses, Gandalf realized something important.“What’s this…? We’re one pony short for our new friend.”

“She can ride with one of us!” Ori said quickly.

“But there’s 16 ponies, why can’t she ride one of them?” Bilbo asked raising his eyebrows confused.

“Aye, we have 16, but three of them are fer storage!” Balin piped up.

“Looks as though she’ll have to ride with one of us after all, who has room?” Thorin asked.

“I have none to spare, Lass.” Gloin looked at Ustrobela.

“I have all of my weapons behind me, “ Dwalin responded.

“We have all of the food and water on us.” Killi answered for him and Filli.

“I got room.” Bofur now suddenly called out.

“Are you certain you want me behind you?” Ustrobela asked him.

“Aye, I got a few things behind me, but I think you can fit.” Bofur patted his noble steed. “Hop on, Lassie!”

Ustrobela had never ridden a horse before in her life, not even to run errands for Argento, she walked everywhere she went, so she never had a need for a horse. She looked at one side and the other and sighed, “How do I ‘Hop on.’?”she turned to Bofur.

Bofur smiled a bit almost amused, “Easy, Lass, you see that foot hold right there, you just put your right foot there. And then you just pull yerself up!”

Ustrobela struggled to put her foot in the foothold, she stared at her foot making sure she wasn’t about to fall, and attempted to climb atop the horse, but failed to do so and ended up falling on her backside. The mud breaking her fall. The whole company laughed at the display and shook their heads.

“Those were my clothes!” Ori cried sadly.

Bofur tried not to laugh at the poor girl, but his chuckles slipped through his lips. “Aye, Lass, I got you.” He helped her up off the ground, and then pushed her up to the horse, climbing on after her, with him guiding the reins.

Ustrobela sighed, her embarrassment keeping her from speaking. The company now moved forward on the horses, traveling by dawn’s light. After an hour of silence from his travelling companion, Bofur spoke quietly to Ustrobela, “Ye alright Lass?” he asked.

“Not really, what kind of dwarf am I if I can’t even climb a stupid pony?” she said sadly.

“Just a human raised one.” Bofur said confidently.

“But I’m not like the rest of you. My mannerisms were changed by the environment I was born into.” Ustrobela sighed.

“Lass, ye remember when you dance atop that table with me last night?” he asked her.

“Aye,” Ustrobela nodded.

“That was a very dwarven thing to do.” He smirked.

“Really?” she asked.

“Sure, Lass! We’ll raise ye to be a proper dwarf!” Bofur turned to her and smiled.

“Will you teach me dwarven customs?” she asked suddenly.

“Hm… well I suppose I could teach you.” Bofur shrugged. “But it’ll cost ye.” He grinned now.

“Cost me what?” she asked.

“I’ll think about it. Just consider it done, Lass.” Bofur nodded.

Ustrobela stared at his braids bouncing back and forth. She then thought of her first question. “Why do some of you have braids and others don’t?” she suddenly asked.

“Eh? Braids? Oh… yes. Well, Lass, when a dwarf braids someone’s hair, it usually is a sign of wanting to court with the other dwarf.”

“Oh… so you have three braids, does that mean…?”

Bofur finished for her, “I was confessed to three times. But no, I have no wife or love to call my own.” Bofur now turned to her, “Why lass? Are ye jealous?”

“A little…” she confessed. “Not because of your braids but because I was never confessed to.” She sighed and pouted.

“A pretty thing like you? That’s hard to believe.” Bofur said shocked.

“Not a single braid in my hair. You can look for yourself.” She groaned.

“You’ll find the right fella one day. Maybe one of our own in this company will confess to ye one day!” Bofur smiled at her.

“You think?” she asked.

“Surely!” Bofur turned to her and gave her a big grin.

“Does that mean I have to braid their hair to get their attention?” she asked.

“I suppose it does, Lass…” Bofur responded.

“ I don’t know how to braid hair though…” she confessed.

“You could practice on me.” He offered.

“You would do that?” she asked.

“Aye, I could always use more!” he smiled again.

The remaining hours of the ride was just them talking. Talking about their life up until that point. Nostalgia and memories flooding back as she traveled with her new companion. The more she spoke to Bofur, the more she felt at home. He was truly a good friend to have. Before they knew it, it was close to sunset, and Thorin had pulled over.

“We rest here, for the night.” Thorin said stopping in front of a large tree.

“Is it safe here?” Bilbo asked.

“As safe as 13 and a half dwarves can handle.” Dwalin responded.

“And a half?” Ustrobela asked somewhat annoyed.

“Aye, Lass, you aren’t quite a dwarf yet.” Nori grinned at her.

“How do I become a full dwarf in your eyes?” she asked.

“When you can hold a sword, and when you can get drink a whole jar of mead and not get drunk.” Killi smirked.

Ustrobela sighed and got off the horse. “I suppose I’ll cook tonight,” she said ignoring the insults thrown at her.

“You better have meat lass, I don’t want you to be cooking that green crap!” Dwalin threatened.

“Don’t worry, you pig heads need more meat in your system… too much green would make you too smart to be a dwarf.” Ustrobela grumbled.

Ustrobela made a big batch of beef stew, using what was in the bags of rations, and using her own spices she brought along. Despite being a slave, she did learn some handy things from Argento, so she could at least thank him for that much. She also brewed mead, allowing for a warm meal on the cold night they would have.

After the meal, which everyone agreed was fantastic, they all gathered around the campfire for songs and stories. Bofur seemed to be the entertainer for the group, for he always had a song to sing and a story to tell.

“Bofur! Sing us The Old Maid in the Garrett again!” Dori called out.

“Ah! A classic! Alright, lads! This is for our new travelling companion! Shall we start!” Bofur got out his flute and began to dance around.

 

“I was told by my aunt,

I was told by my mother

 

That going to a weddin'

Is the makings of another.

And if this be so then

I'll go without a biddin',

Oh kind providence

Won't you send me to a weddin'

And it's Oh Dear Me! How will it be, If I die an Old Maid in the Garret?

 

 

Now there's my sister Jean,

She's not handsome or good-lookin'

Scarcely sixteen

And a fella she was courtin'

Now she's twenty-four

With a son and a daughter,

Here am I at forty-four

And I've never had an offer!

And it's Oh Dear Me! How will it be, If I die an Old Maid in the Garret?

 

I can cook and I can sew,

I can keep the house right tidy,

Rise up in the morning

And get the breakfast ready,

There's nothing in this wide world

That makes my heart so cheery

As a wee fat man to call me

His own dearie!  
And it's Oh Dear Me! How will it be, If I die an Old Maid in the Garret?

 

So come landsman, come townsman,

Come tinker or come tailor,

Come fiddler, come dancer,

Come ploughboy or come sailor,

Come rich man, come poor man,

Come fool or come witty,

Come any man at all!

Won't you marry out of pity?

And it's Oh Dear Me! How will it be, If I die an Old Maid in the Garret?”

 

The whole company laughed at cheered on Bofur, who’s voice amazed Ustrobela. She never knew he was such a good singer, it made her cheeks flush when she realized that she was admiring him. She played with her thumbs and grinned from ear to ear, looking down at the ground.

“Ah lads! Looks like Bofur gots an admirer!” Killi suddenly announced.

Ustrobela’s head shot up and so did Bofur’s. Everyone’s eyes were on her, as she sat there fidgeting in her seat, she shook her head, “N-no! Please, I’m n-not! This isn’t…”

“Leave her alone, lads! She’s going to explode if we continue!” Bofur laughed.

“She didn’t really deny it Bofur. Now’s your chance!” Filli encouraged him.

“Enough, Lads…” Bofur now said a bit more seriously.

“That’s right, these festivities are over… everyone to bed, now!” Thorin now stood up, obviously showing how annoyed he was with the situation. 

Ustrobela looked towards Thorin, but refused to acknowledge him just yet. She knew he was most likely mad about her not being involved with his nephews. But it wasn’t like she was close to Bofur… was she? Then again, since the moment they met they have been inseparable. Was she naturally drawn to the goofy dwarf? It wasn’t like Bofur was the most handsome of the company, but he was definitely the easiest to talk to, the most down to earth…

Everyone obeyed their king, and went to their tents… Ustrobela lying in her tent sighing, as she couldn’t sleep. Something kept her mind awake… something that made her question how she felt. About many things… was she making the right choice, on anything?


	2. Two: The Miner and the Noble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ustrobela finally gets her chance at fighting, but someone else ends up being her teacher?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes Fili. Hehe, not much happening in this chapter, just encountering their first orcs. Y'know typical stuff.

Abandoned and Lost

Two: The Miner and The Noble

“What a mess lads!” Balin looked up at the sky, the gray had indicated that snow would soon be upon them. “Looks like we’re going to have to find proper shelter soon.”

“Maybe a cave would suffice?” Ustrobela said behind Bofur.

“If we can even find one.” Dwalin snorted doubtfully.

Just as Dwalin snorted rejecting the idea, a cave appeared before them.

“Looks as though fate favors the fairer sex.” Fili grinned, passing by Dwalin.

As they all settled in the cave, the snow came tumbling down outside. The cold air seeping into the cave with them.

“Time to set up a fire. Get us warm.” Thorin commanded.

As all the dwarves settled in, Ustrobela began to take notice of all the dwarves who had braids. The one with the biggest braid was Bombur, she stared at his long braided beard envious. Bofur took notice and nudged her, “He has that braid because he’s married. His wife loves him greatly.”

“How do you know that for a fact?” she asked curiously.

“Well he has 12 children! I think that’s evidence enough.” Bofur smirked.

“Is he considered attractive in the dwarven culture?” she asked staring at the big dwarf, he was eating a large piece of cheese.

“Well… the bigger ye are, the more attractive ye are. Yer considered more hearty.” Bofur shrugged.

“Is that why you aren’t taken?” she asked.

“Mmm…” Bofur scratched his chin, “Yes and no. I suppose part of the reason is because I never looked before. Because I was too busy mining and just trying to get by. Now that I’m on this journey, it makes me regret I don’t have a lass to come home to.

“Would you ever marry when you get back?” she asked.

“Sure, if she’s the right kind of lass for me.” He smirked, “Who knows maybe it could be you who asked me.” He chuckled.

Ustrobela blushed and looked away shyly, “As if you’d take a foolish human raised dwarf to be your wife. Hah, don’t tease me like that.”

“What if I wasn’t teasing, lass?” Bofur now grinned at her.

Ustrobela felt her cheeks flush as Bofur kept teasing her. Finally he laughed and shook his head, “You’re too easy, Lass. I’m only pulling yer leg!”

Ustrobela pouted and sighed, “Of course, first confession and it’s a tease. Thanks a lot.” She sighed and started to walk to the other side of the cave.

“Wait… wait a second lass. Why don’t I make it up to you. Why don’t you braid my hair? I’ll let it down, and you can begin braiding as much as you want.” Bofur removed his hat and began taking out his braids. As his black hair unraveled, Ustrobela noticed his earring on his left ear. She immediately reached out for it and began fondling it.

“What is this?” she asked curiously.

“A Dragon’s tooth. Found it on a Dragon’s skeleton while digging in the mine.” He played with it.

“What?” she bounced surprised.

Bofur grinned again and then sat down on a nearby rock, patting next to him, inviting her to sit with him. “Aye, I find many things when I go mining. Mostly silver and iron though.”

“Do you find a lot of things down there?” she asked.

“Hm… a fair amount of things, aye. Enough to fill my pockets. But I mostly keep them for treasures. Tell me lass, what’s your favorite color?”

“Blue.” She said now starting to run her hands through Bofur’s hair.

“How would you like….” Bofur dug into his coat pocket and dug out a beautiful blue gem and presented it to her. “…a Sapphire?” he grinned towards her.

“Oh! It’s beautiful Bofur!” she gasped amazed at the glory of it. “Thank you!” she now hugged Bofur gratefully and smiled broadly at him. “You are wonderful, absolutely wonderful!”

Bofur smiled and allowed Ustrobela to braid his hair. As she braided he stared at her long and hard. Enough to get a good look at her face.

“Looking at ye now Lass, you have striking eyes. Very much like the sapphire I just gave to ye.” Bofur held her head up with his hand, just to keep her focused. “It’s very enchanting. You’re going to make a lad very happy one day.”

“Truly?” Ustrobela asked now focusing on his hair instead of him.

“Aye, at least I would hope he would appreciate ye.” Bofur said now making a face.

“You’re not bad yourself, in terms of the looks department.” Ustrobela smiled at him.

“Ah, lass, yer gonna make my heart burst with joy if ye keep goin’ on like that!” he said teasing her.

“I’m serious. With your hair down you look so much more handsome, and not as silly.” She said honestly.

“What’s wrong with being Silly? It’s my trademark, lass.” Bofur chuckled.

“I suppose it would be strange to not have you always smiling and always looking to make others laugh with you.” She giggled.

After a couple of seconds, she had finally braided her first braid. She smiled satisfied with it.

“It looks good on you!” she grinned at him.

“Let me look!” Bofur took out a mirror from his coat pocket and stared at his new braid in admiration. “Very good lass. Make it a bit tighter next time thought, it’s a bit loose. I want to make sure to keep it firmly in place so I can show off to all what my lass did fer me.” He removed the braid and began braiding his hair back to the way it was.

“Wait, I thought you said that women braided your hair.” She said offended.

Bofur grinned again, “I lied lass. The only one who braided my hair was me… oh and Bifur. For some reason he enjoys it…” Bofur seemed lost in thought at the last statement. “Then again, Bifur seems to enjoy a lot of strange things. Anyway, he braided my back. I braided my front hair.” He confessed. “I like me hair long, so I keep it in braids to keep it away from me face.”

“Do you need me to braid your back hair?” she asked him.

“If you want lass.” Bofur now turned around and let her braid his hair. After a few seconds she had finally braided a nice and tight braid for Bofur. “Feels good, Lass. Like a proper dwarven braid.” Bofur turned back to her and took out his pipe to smoke.

“Say, if you keep your braid in the back of your head, doesn’t that mean that you have accepted my confession?” Ustrobela asked.

Suddenly Bofur’s face went red as she asked that, and he began choking on his pipe, coughing as he struggled to get an answer out. “Lass! I thought this was practice, was this your way of confessing to me?!” Bofur asked shocked.

Ustrobela grinned at him giving him a teasing glance. Bofur finally caught on and laughed so hard that he could barely even breathe. “Oh lass! You outsmarted me! I suppose I deserve that after what I did to ye! I have to watch what I say now, lest I want to suffer from yer wit!”

Thorin now called over Ustrobela, dragging her away from Bofur. “Ustrobela, I need to speak with you, now!”

Ustrobela looked to Bofur, then back to Thorin, “Aye… I’m coming.” She said sadly.

She followed him to the other side of the cave. “Now… I want you to learn how to fight from my nephew, Fili.”

“I thought Bofur was going to teach me to fight.” Ustrobela said looking back at Bofur sadly.

“Change of plans. You will be learning with someone who I personally taught.” Fili grinned at Ustrobela amused. “I’ll take it easy on you lass. I’ll teach you everything I know.”

“B-but.” Before she could object, Thorin had walked away. Ustrobela knew this was just a ploy to get her to consider Fili. But why did he change it from Bofur? Was she too close to Bofur for Thorin’s comfort? She wasn’t sure, nor was she certain that she was even romantically involved with him… was she?

 

“Alright, Lass!” Fili picked up a sword. “The first basics of sword fighting, is knowing that your enemy will almost always strike first. That’s why, you have to strike faster and harder. It’s all about wit, and cunning. Think you can handle that?” he asked her.

“Uh… well, the only sharp object I’ve ever handled was a knife, and if I can go several years without stabbing myself profusely, I’m sure I can handle a sword. Right?” she shrugged.

Fili chuckled, “Well, you certainly have the wit for it.” He now picked up a sword and handed it to her. “You know how to swing at something?”

“Sort of.” Ustrobela remembered swinging at rats in the kitchen back at the tavern. But that was so long ago, that things like that seemed so silly now. After all, rats to her knowledge couldn’t kill her, nor could they harm her. Maybe bite her, but not leave her with bandages and war scars.

“Alright, Lass, you just hold the sword firmly in your hands. And…” he picked up his own pillow. “You attack this. You pretend it’s a warg that is out for your flesh.”

“T-that’s not very… reassuring.” Ustrobela said nervously.

“Alright, let me choose a different one. Imagine a thief who just stole your money for your sick grandmother.” Fili nodded at her.

“That seems a bit more noble. Alright…” she now readied her stance, and swung at the pillow aggressively giving it a thrashing. Fili folded his arms and watched, analyzing her movements.

“Hm… you seem to have the aggression down. Not sure about the swinging though.” Fili sighed.

“What’s wrong with it?” she asked offended.

“You’re too loose with your grip. You need to be comfortable but not too comfortable. Hold it like you would the arm of your lover as you go walking down the street.” Fili now got behind her and grasped her hands lightly, tightening her grip until it was firm but gentle. “See, lass? Isn’t that better?” he whispered in her ear. Which caused Ustrobela to blush, and shudder from how close he was.

“Y-yes. That’s plenty fine.” She said uncomfortably.

“Good, now swing it lass!” Fili commanded.

Again Ustrobela swung at it, this time her blows were a little more graceful, and her posture got progressively better as the hours went on. Fili nodded in appreciation.

“Ah, lass, you’re a quick learner. Not quite warrior material, but you can at least fight if need be. We’ll need all the help we can get.” Fili rubbed her back reassuringly.

“I’ll do what I can for all of you. After all, I want all of you to have your home back.” She smiled up at Fili

“Our home lass.” Fili smirked. “You’re a dwarf too y’know.”

Ustrobela smiled, “That I am.” She now looked down at the pillow that she just maimed and gasped, “Ooh! Fili! I’m sorry, I completely ruined your pillow!”

“That wasn’t my pillow, lass. That was yours.” He grinned at her.

“Very funny…” she picked up her pillow and sighed. “Well I guess I’ll get used to sleeping on rocks and ground.”

As the night went on, Ustrobela felt more and more distant from Bofur, something that she didn’t like feeling at all. Every so often she’d give a passing glance his way, and would feel so alone when he wouldn’t look her way. It was the worst feeling she had ever felt. She wanted to be close to him. To laugh and cheer with him. But she couldn’t even reach out to him. As night went on, the dwarves all fell into a restful slumber, except Ustrobela, who struggled to go to sleep. She lied on the floor, close to Bofur. She felt cold as her head laid on the cold stone. Her body struggling to stay warm, she sighed and turned to her side. Now meeting her gaze with Bofur. Bofur gave her a small smile before finally speaking.

“Can’t sleep, lass?” he asked.

“Not really. I had to practice my swordsmanship on my pillow. Now I have nothing to lay on, and I’m cold… but I suppose that’s something I’ll have to get used to.” She sighed aloud.

“You don’t have to get used to it. I mean sure bad things happen, but… you don’t have to make yourself prepared for the absolute worst! We already have Dori for that!” Bofur pointed towards the snoring dwarf who looked grumpy in his sleep. Ustrobela let out a small giggle as he said that. “There’s a smile now…” he smiled back at her. “Anyway, I could share with you, Lass… after all, we are in this together!” Bofur nodded to her. He now sat up and picked up his pillow, lifting up her head as he did so and placing it gently on the pillow. “See now. You already look more comfortable!” Bofur grinned at her.

“What about you?” she asked guiltily.

“What about me? I got me hat, it’s useful for many things after all. Not just for making me look drop dead gorgeous.” Bofur chuckled.

Ustrobela giggled again, “You’re always good for a smile.”

“Now get back to sleep, lass. It’s a big day tomorrow too. Lot’s of traveling.” Bofur snuggled under his blanket and attempted to sleep, while Ustrobela laid down on the pillow and tried to close her eyes, but a sudden cold winter air blew in and made her shiver her body not ceasing from the cold. She tried to ignore it for she knew that she couldn’t rely on everyone during the journey all the time. She had to stay strong.

Just as she was lost in thought, she felt an arm wrap around her gently. “Lass… if ye were cold, you should have said something.” Bofur whispered in her ear.

Ustrobela’s heart pounded against her chest, her throat was dry as she realized just how close she was to him. Bofur rested his head on the pillow and held her tight in his arms. “We got to stick together, Lass. That means making each other feel welcome at all times.” Bofur smiled against her neck gently.

“Now, you should be able to sleep… g’night, Lass.” Bofur said slowly drifting to sleep. Ustrobela finally following after him and drifting off slowly as she felt his grip around her soften a little.

She awoke to the sound of whispers that morning. She slowly opened her eyes, to see the company hovering over her. She rubbed her eyes, then realized that she was indeed in the arms of Bofur. She shot up, waking up the sleeping man next to her, and looked up at the men who had childish grins on their faces.

“Good morning, lass.” Balin chuckled. “I see you had a restful sleep.”

“Oh Mahal!” Bofur now shot up and looked up at the company. “What’s wrong? Orcs? Goblins? Wargs?”

“Oh no, nothing quite so terrifying, lad. Just that you seem to look cozy with our new traveling companion.” Dori responded, folding his arms and grinning.

“N-no! It’s not what you think! I was cold and h-he well he gave me his pillow and I felt bad!” the more Ustrobela spoke, the redder her face got.

“We get it lass. It’s the perfect way to get nice and warm with a dwarf you want to court. Don’t think Fili and I didn’t do it before.” Kili smirked at her.

“No no no no no! I…” as she spoke, she then noticed that Fili was standing to the side, looking uncomfortable. Was he jealous? No, why would he be? “It wasn’t like that! I just… really get cold at night.” She stared down at her thumbs as she played with her blanket.

“Enough! In case you haven’t noticed by now, we’re stuck in here! The snow is piling up outside and the only way we’re getting out is by finding a way out.” Thorin called out, splitting up the group of on lookers. He now looked at Ustrobela, “Lass, you’re going with Bofur, Fili and Bilbo to the back of the cave. Search around for a way out.”

“Why them?” she asked, “More importantly, why me?”

“Bofur used to be a miner, Bilbo is our burglar and Fili is one of our best swordsmen. It also gives you a chance to practice what Fili taught you yesterday.” Thorin said folding his arms. “Now get moving, or we’re never getting out of here!”

Fili grabbed the nearest sword and tossed it to Ustrobela, “Here, Lass. You’re going to need this!”

Ustrobela grabbed it and marched into the cave, venturing further with the other 3 with her. Bilbo seemed to be the one who didn’t want to go. She felt a tense air between Bofur and Fili. Something that she wanted to avoid. She felt like there was something that made both of them uncomfortable. They didn’t say one word throughout the whole treck.

The further they went, the darker the cave got. “Does anyone have a torch?” Bilbo asked suddenly.

“Hang on, Lad.” Bofur pulled out flint and steel. “Does anyone have a stick we can use?”

“I have one. It’s just for a torch.”Ustrobela pulled out her torch stick from her back pack and placed it in front of Bofur. He clicked the two stones together and at last there was light. As soon as light struck, Ustrobela could see everyone clearly. She then took notice of Bofur who looked at her shocked.

“What?” she asked him confused.

“Nothing… Lass…” Bofur turned away. “Just admiring the scenery.”

She looked around her and noticed the dark cave, confused she looked back at Bofur, who now took the torch out of her hand, “Well I thought it was impressive.” Bofur said defensively.

“What was that about?” she asked Fili as Bofur passed by them.

“What indeed…” Fili answered lost in thought.

As they kept walking forward, the group came to one conclusion: They were never getting out at this rate.

 

“This cave is far too deep to be empty.” Bofur stated curiously. “There MUST be something to this cave!”

 

“You’re right. It is too quiet…” just as she said that a harsh screech pierced her ears. Her and Bilbo covered their ears startled.

“What was that?!” Bilbo asked.

“Orcs… and they are in this cave right now. “ Bofur said cautiously.

“Sounds like there is only a few of them. If we take them out quickly, none of them will tell their leader. They’re probably scouts.” Fili responded. “Get your weapons ready!” Fili turned to both of them.

As they got their weapons ready, they heard the screech again, this time louder and closer.

“They’re on top of us!” Fili yelled.

As soon as he yelled that, one of the Orcs landed on top of Ustrobela, quickly aiming for her throat, but she dodged and pushed him back with her sword. Her heart was pounding out of her chest, her hands shaking with fear. Before she could even blink, she was knocked down by the large orc, her body hitting the ground. She attempted to stab the beast, but another Orc had grabbed her arms and held them above her head, making her scream as she tried to escape. As the other orc tried to attack her with his sword, she pushed him back with her legs. It was at this moment she knew… she knew she was going to die right then and there. She closed her eyes, bracing for the impact. But then, she heard her name yelled out by Bofur.

“Ustrobela!!” he screamed desperately. “Don’t give up Lass!” he pleaded.

Her eyes shot open as she now witnessed Bofur, tackling the first Orc who attacked her. With his hammer in hand, he began thrashing the orc viciously, as if something came over him. It was at this moment that she knew that she was meant to fight back, that she wasn’t meant to give up. Not just yet! She now lifted her legs and pushed herself off the ground, the other orc that was holding on to her arms went flying as she pushed forward. She landed on top of the hideous beast, and as she did, she landed a final blow on the creature. It’s body flinching under her and she finished it off. 

As she stood up, she turned to the others, who just got done Kiling their respective orcs. She sighed a breath of relief as she now realized that all of the orcs were gone. She smiled satisfied. But that smile faded when she realized that one Orc was sneaking up on Bofur. She now ran towards the others, Fili suddenly called out to her, panicked and scared as he now realized what she was about to do. Time seemed to stop as she pushed Bofur out of the way and placed herself in front of the creature, preventing him from stabbing Bofur. Before Bofur could react, she was stabbed in the side, a painful shock jolting through her entire body.

Her heart stopped for a brief second as she felt her body become limp. She fell to the ground, a warmth trickling down her side. She heard brief sounds of screams coming from the men with her. But the world became silent around her as she felt her head become light and her vision faded to black. This was when she knew that she was going to die for sure. The last sound she heard was of Bofur calling out her name scared.

The next time her eyes opened, her body was tucked in tightly in a bed wrap. She felt a warmth on her head as she attempted to sit up. But her body ceased her movement with the sharp pain in her side. She hissed in pain, her hand immediately grasping her side. Her hand touched bandages, indicating to her that she was patched up. She looked around her, now realizing that she was in a tent. Before she could sit up, Oin had walked in.

“Ah, Lass. Yer, awake.” Oin now put his trumpet in his ear, so that he could hear her. “Ye gave us a right scare! That orc sure did leave a mark! But I was able to get ye healed up right properly. How does it feel?”

“It stings a little…” Ustrobela confessed. “How long was I out?” she now asked.

“A few days at least. Yer alright now. Just don’t do anything too heavy until yer better!”

“Sure,” she said rubbing the back of her neck. “Where are the others? Bilbo, Fili and Bofur? Are they okay?”

“Yes! Yes of course they are. Bofur was mad when you fainted, really started to act funny, after everything that happened! Perhaps ye better talk to him to make him feel better, lass.” Oin said with a brief smile.

“Perhaps…” she said thoughtfully. “What about Fili?” she asked suddenly.

“Aye, Lass, he’s been distraught as well. Really blamed himself after all that happened. Perhaps you should talk to him too! That is if you think you can get up!”

“To be fair…” Ustrobela stuggled to sit up, “I think I should walk around more. I’m too loose.” She smiled up at the older dwarf.

“Lass… you have a heart of stone ye do.” Oin said with a warm smile.

“I do?” she asked confused.

“Aye, ye got the stones of a rock giant. You’re not as soft as I once thought ye were!” Oin confessed. “Ye act as if ye just woke up from a headache!”

“Well…” Ustrobela finally sat up and stood on her own two feet. “I’m ready to stand by you. After all, it’s not every day a common dwarf gets to travel with Thorin.”

“I wouldn’t say that Lass… after all, Bofur and his family are common dwarves.” Oin responded.

“They’re common dwarves? What does that mean?” she asked curiously.

“It means lass... that Bofur’s family wasn’t a part of Erabor when it fell, they’re from the Blue Mountains. They aren’t part of any noble blood line like we are. They are commoners.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that! Bofur and his kin are wonderful people! They are what keeps society going! Without them you precious nobles wouldn’t have anything!” Ustrobela snapped.

“Calm down, lass. I never said anything bad about them being commoners. You don’t have to get so defensive about it.” Oin said somewhat annoyed.

“Sorry…” Ustrobela said sadly, “I just really look up to them… it must be hard to be the only ones who came from hardwork. Their rough hands always struggling to pay for their next meal. I know what it’s like to be in their shoes. Except I wasn’t paid for my service. The only thing I got was a bed and food to eat… But I suppose it could have been worse.” She sighed.

“Ye really admire him don’t ye lass?” Oin smiled up at her.

“What?” Ustrobela shook out of her sentimental state.

“Bofur, I mean… he really seems to have caught yer interest!” Oin chuckled knowingly.

Before she could answer, someone busted through the tent, panting, gasping for air. It was Bofur, he looked straight at Ustrobela, distraught and obviously concerned.

“Ustrobela!” he cried, his hands reaching for her cheeks. He cupped her face in his hands and looked hard at her. “Lass, are you alright?”

Oin stood up and smiled at Ustrobela. “I’ll go and let ye have some peace.” Oin nodded to her as he left the tent.

“I-I’m fine!” Ustrobela finally responded.

“How is yer wound?” Bofur asked looking at her side.

“It’s fine, I think?” she looked him in the eyes sadly.

“Good…” Bofur sighed a breath of relief. “I heard voices, and… I just knew that you were awake. I’ve been waiting for you to wake up for days now.” Bofur said softly.

“I’m sorry to worry you. I just… got scared when I saw that orc sneak up behind you.” She started to tremble, obviously still upset. “I was afraid that I was going to lose you… that I was going to lose your smile, and your stupid jokes. It made me so scared that I didn’t think, just jumped, I really didn’t think about what would happen to me.”

“Yer so foolish! Yer not right in the head lass! You could have died!” Bofur scorned her.

“It was worth the risk! … I would never forgive myself if you had died.” Ustrobela said staring at Bofur’s dragon tooth earrings.

“Lass… “ Bofur just muttered sadly. “Yer right… you saved me life. You didn’t even think about it. Ye just jumped.” Bofur smiled sweetly at her. “Fer that I thank ye.” Bofur now grabbed her hands and held them close to his. His rough leathery hands rubbing hers gently. She smiled up at him gently, examining his brownish green eyes carefully. A big wave of relief washed over him as she sat in front of him safe, and not in bed with a fever.

“I don’t know how to thank ye, Lass.” Bofur said thoughtfully.

“You don’t have to. I was glad to do it.” Ustrobela chuckled lightly.

“No, Lass. I need to give ye something!” Bofur now thought to himself quietly, as he fondled his earring. Then that’s when it hit him. “Ah! I have two of these! I think if anyone deserves one it’s you lass! Ye got more stones than me!” Bofur removed his left earring and handed it to her.

“Your Dragon’s tooth?...Bofur… you-“ but Bofur interjected.

“Please, consider it a symbol, of our friendship. Just know that as long as you have that earring, we are bounded by blood and blade. You are my blood kin now. I won’t go anywhere without you. No matter what, we are bound together by this vow.” Bofur placed the earring in her hand, and closed her hand into a fist. “By my honor, my blood and sweat… you will be bound to me forever in battle and in peace. We are now bounded as one unit.” Bofur said staring into her eyes.

“If I didn’t know any better, Bofur, I would think you were confessing your love for me.” She said teasingly.

Bofur smirked amused “Not so fast, lass. Being bound by war is different than being bounded by love. Trust me, ye’ll know when I confesss my love fer ye.” He chuckled.

Ustrobela nodded. “I expect a love confession soon then.” She smiled at him greeting his same warm grin, as she put the dragon’s tooth earring in her left ear. M

“There now… it fits like a glove. Yer certainly looking more and more like a warrior as the days go by.” He smiled at her.

Truthfully, it had been at least a month since she left the tavern. Each day that had passed had been more adventurous and more fun than the last. As she travelled with the company, she realized that she was more and more like them. Still a black sheep considering her upbringing, but not alone anymore when it came to her brethren.

Just then, another dwarf came crashing through the tent door. “Ustrobela!” Fili cried as he laid eyes on her. “You’re alright, lass!” he said happily.

“Well, besides a big ugly scar on my side, I’m alive.” Ustrobela chided.

“Good, good.” Fili sighed a breath of relief.

“Well, I know when I’m not wanted.” Bofur said standing up. “If ye need me lass, I’ll be in me tent thinking.” Bofur said as he started to walk out the door.

“Thank you Bofur…” Ustrobela smiled up at him. He smiled back and winked at her, “Anytime lass.” Was the last thing he said before leaving the tent for good.

Filin now focused on her, “Lass…” he uttered out a bit startled. He stood there for a couple of seconds, and then grabbed Ustrobela into a big hug, which caught her by surprise. She gasped and hugged him back unsure of how to respond. “I’m just glad you’re okay. I was scared that we had lost you.” He smiled into her neck and wrapped his arms around her. “You mean a lot to us. You really do. It’s my fault that I didn’t train you more.” He now looked her in the eyes as she stared back at him confused.

“I just did what I had to. I didn’t even think about it.” Ustrobela confessed.

“Aye, and an admirable trait at that. But… it’s dangerous.” Fili pursed his lips.

“You don’t need to always put yourself in danger like that. We are more capable warriors than you.”

Ustrobela shook her head, “That’s no excuse in this company! I refuse to stand by and let one of you get killed. Not while I have the strength to pull you up. I will protect each and every one of you. You, Fili, Kili, Bofur, Bilbo… anyone!”

Fili sat in silence as he stared at the young dwarf. He finally smiled and let out a slightly amused snort. “You’ve changed since I first met you… You’re not as timid as I once thought you to be.” Fili smirked at her.

“I am?” she asked, running her hand through her hair shyly.

“Truly.” Fili nodded.

Just then, another person entered the tent, this time it was Thorin. “Lord, Thorin!” Ustrobela suddenly rose to her feet and attempted to bow.

“No, you don’t need to rise. I only came in to thank you for what you did.” Thorin now kneeled before her.

“What I did?” Ustrobela asked confused.

“You risked your life for one of my company… and for that, you have my thanks…” Thorin now suddenly hugged her , which made Ustrobela look at Fili confused, but Fili only shrugged and smiled. “Not only that, you risked your life for my kin. For Fili.”

Ustrobela looked up at him shocked, she knew for a fact that she didn’t jump for Fili. She jumped for Bofur… who in Middle Earth told him that she saved Fili?!

“At any rate… rest up. Tomorrow we leave for the next destination.” Thorin said standing up and walking out of the tent. Fili then followed suit and stood up next to her, grinning at her. “You’ll make a great addition, lass. Never before have I met a woman with such passion as yourself. From this day forward, my sword is yours.” He now grabbed her hand and put something in her hand. “Keep this… for it is my symbol of my loyalty.” Fili now winked at her and headed towards the door, “Stay strong, lass. I’ll keep you safe.” Fili finished, walking out of the tent with a smile on his face.

Ustrobela looked at her hand confused, as she opened her palm she gasped. “It’s his… hair clip.” One of the decorations from his braided hair laid in her hand now. Just like Bofur, who offered a piece of himself, Fili now offered a tiny bit of himself as well. “Mahal…” she muttered to herself. “But why?”

Indeed, she questioned the motives of both men, obviously concerned with the fact that both of them gave them something so personal. Was this a common dwarven custom that she didn’t know about? Was it a love confession? She wasn’t sure, nor was she quite ready to wrap her head around it. For now, she placed the clip in her hair in hopes that she would at least find answers later on… perhaps when she wasn’t so tired.


	3. Three: The Braid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company comes upon Rivendell, and they don't really know how to take in their surroundings. Ustrobela gets a surprise from Fili and

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a hint of Nori / Ustrobela. But yes, things have indeed gotten interesting. Hope you enjoy. :)

Abandoned and Lost  
Three: The Braid

“There now! Three braids!” Ustrobela said happily as she finished on Ori.

“Can I have a mirror, please?” Ori asked politely.

“Certainly.” Ustrobela smiled at the younger dwarf, “Here, dear.” She handed Ori a mirror and watched him as he admired his braids. “They look clean and lovely!” he then paused and looked up at her concerned, now whispering, “Is that a dwarven thing to say?”

Ustrobela giggled and shook her head, “No, but I promise I won’t tell the others.” She now moved the remove the braids, Ori smiling up at her innocently, “Thanks for letting me practice on you, Ori.” She smiled back down at him.

“O-oh! Anytime! If you want me to do anything, I’ll do it. E-except wear dresses. I don’t want to do that please…” Ori said softly.

“I won’t, I promise. Besides, I have no dresses on me to spare.” She confessed.

“Have you ever wore a dress? I mean a proper one?” Ori now asked her curiously.

“None that a noble would ever look at. I only wore rags…” she paused, “Until this journey anyway. I don’t remember much about my life before Argento. I was young after all.”

“I don’t remember much of my life before Dori and Nori entered it.” Ori said lost in thought.

“You haven’t had them always?” she asked.

“No, well… my mother had three different men that she courted, and we were the results of it. So Dori had a family already by the time I came along, and Nori was always going on his own adventures.” Ori said sadly.

“I see…” Ustrobela muttered, “So this is one of the few times you got to be together as a family?” she asked now sitting down in front of him.

“Aye. We never really did see each other much. But Thorin asked me to scribe for him, and well Dori refused to let me go on my own, and Nori thought it would be good fun to do it, so here we all are together.” Ori smiled at her.

“Where did Dori’s sudden interest come from?” she asked.

“I suppose it was because he was never there for me when I was just a wee lad. So Dori kind of feels like he’s responsible for me being here. I like us being together and all… but I wish he’d let me do what I want.” Ori sighed, “I’m not a weakling… I can do warrior things like the others. I’m just… not trained like the rest of them!” he pouted now, folding his arms.

“You’re a fine warrior, Ori. Maybe you just need a better weapon…” she gave a sympathetic smile. “A slingshot isn’t really a good weapon…”

Truthfully, it had been months since she had left, and the whole time she travelled with them, Ori was just using a slingshot the whole time. Yet no one said a word to him about it… perhaps they only assumed that he used it to not make a fuss. After all, Ori was one for not complaining about anything. She supposed it was because he was the youngest on the journey, so in turn, he was the one who didn’t want to step on any toes.

“Maybe you should ask for a new weapon.” Ustrobela now suggested.

“But I don’t know what else to use. I’m not good with much of anything.” He sighed. “I’m just a puny scribe. Not even strong enough to fight a baby warg.”

“I wouldn’t say that. Look at me, I never even knew how to use a sword, and now I can handle myself pretty well.” She smiled at him, offering a sympathetic glance.

“Aye, that you are. Thank you for saving me the other day, by the way.” Ori said shyly.

Indeed, she had saved Ori from danger the other day. It was from a bear that was dangerously too close to him for comfort. She had jumped in front of him and the bear, ensuring that Ori wasn’t harmed. In the end, she gave the beast one less eye, and one less paw. It was a struggle, but in the end, Ori was alright, so she knew that she did good.

“I suppose I could ask for one. I don’t want to be a burden on the company…” Ori said thoughtfully.

“I’ll speak to someone for you.” Ustrobela now stood up from her seat and walked towards her tent, “Thank you again, Ori.” She smiled back at him, and he nodded to her, “Of course!” he responded, “A-anytime!”

The next day, they all packed up and headed towards a new destination… it was like that day in and day out, but the only thing that kept Ustrobela from not going mad, was the fact that she had Bofur and the others to talk to. Everyone was so inviting that it made the days go by quicker.

“Oh! Lass! Catch!” A voice broke her concentration. Nori who was ahead of her, tossed a pouch towards her. “Some jewelry I found in a cave. It’s yours.”

“What? Why?” she asked curiously.

“Consider it a thanks… for saving my brother.” Nori turned and smiled at her.

“It’s not stolen is it?” she asked, her eyes teasing his.

Nori only let out a slight smirk, “Maybe, only if you want it to be, darling.”

“Which usually means about 10% isn’t stolen!” Bofur remarked in front of her.

Nori looked back at Bofur annoyed, “That’s not true!”

“Good!” Ustrobela sighed a breath of relief.

“About 20% isn’t stolen!” Nori responded.

“What?! W-who did you steal from?!” Ustrobela now held out the pouch like it was poisoned.

“Everyone but you and Bilbo.” Nori said bluntly.

“What? Why not us?” Ustrobela asked somewhat offended.

“You don’t have good things on you.” Nori responded. Ustrobela almost said something in response, but all of a sudden, Thorin turned back to them and shushed them.

“Silence all of you!” Thorin hissed.

“What’s wrong, Lad?” Balin asked.

“Orcs… they are nearby…” Thorin said thoughtfully.

“Orcs? Here? Now?” Bilbo said startled.

Just as Bilbo said that, Orcs came piling out of a nearby cave, startling the horses and bucking off Ustrobela and Bofur. Bofur landing on top of Ustrobela.

“A-ah! Sorry, Lass!” Bofur said embarrassed.

Ustrobela shook her head, “It’s okay! I-“ just then she gasped as she realized that an Orc was aiming at his back. “Look out!” she cried pushing off Bofur, and taking out her sword.

“Fight ME you disgusting beast!” Ustrobela cursed at the orc aggressively. “You won’t get through me!” she swung at her sword and lashed out at him stabbing him multiple times before he fell. Bofur gasped for air, obviously distraught. “Thanks, Lass! He almost had me!”

As Bofur stood up, more of them came charging at them. One by one an orc came at them, and one by one they took them on without trouble. Truthfully, Ustrobela was much better than when she started. She actually began to develop a truly bad taste for Orcs, to the point where she would make a point to stab them in their sides first, just to give them a taste of their own medicine.

Eventually they were called by Gandalf. Who’s booming voice hid behind a large rock. “Run here you fools!” he called out. Ustrobela greeted her eyes to Bofur’s, who looked back confused. But he then nodded to her acknowledging that they should follow him. Ustrobela and Bofur ran towards the rock that Gandalf hid behind, only to realize soon enough that the rock wasn’t a place to hide, but rather an entrance to a cave, one that Bofur and Ustrobela fell through clumsily.

As ustrobela tried to stand up, she felt another force come crashing down on her, one by one all of the dwarves came falling down on top of her and Bofur. Scrambling to their feet, they fought to stand their ground, but then no orcs came. Only the sound of horns, and screams in the distance, horse hooves clattering on the ground before them. Ustrobela clung to Bofur’s leather armor startled and unsure.

“What’s that sound?”Oin called out to Gandalf, struggling to hear through his trumpet.

Thorin answered before Gandalf could even get a word out, “Elves…” Thorin sneered.

Dwalin called from the back of the cave, “The cave keeps going! Do we follow it or stay?” he asked.

Bofur immediately answered, “Follow it of course!” Everyone followed after the narrow cave trail, each time they got closer, the tighter it got, and the more stuck Bombur got. But Bifur was behind him, and each time he got stuck, Bifur roughly pushed his cousin out of the tight spot. It felt like a millennium inside the cave for them, it was never ending, and oddly enough, they kept going, with Gandalf not saying a word the whole time. Eventually, they reached the end of the cave. A bright light greeted their eyes, basking them in sunshine. Ustrobela looked up shocked as she realized where she was. She had only read about this place in fairytales. The kingdom shrouded in waterfalls… the kingdom of the elves.

“Rivendell…” Bilbo uttered out in awe.

“You did this on purpose!” Thorin hissed at Gandalf.

Gandalf did not speak a word as he walked towards the kingdom, the other dwarves instinctively following him. Everyone could feel their gaze staring up at the new world that surrounded them. The bright and vibrant colors… the great buildings that loomed over them. Truthfully, the Elven kingdom was impressive… but none of the dwarves would be brave enough to admit that.

As they reached the front entrance to the city, Gandalf whispered to Thorin, “You allow me to do the talking, I know the elves well enough that they won’t question my motives.” Gandalf warned. Thorin only gave a slight sneer as he had warned him. An elf now greeted the tall wizard, “Gandalf… what are you doing here?” he asked.

“I’m here to see, Lord Elrond.” Gandalf simply stated.

“I’m afraid m’lord is not here he’s…” just before he could finish, a loud horn played, the sound of clattering horse hooves filled the air. All of the dwarves turned towards the sound and immediately readied their weapons.

Bofur grabbed Ustrobela and Bilbo and placed them in the middle of the group protectively. Bofur whispered to both of them, “Just stay behind me… and don’t move!”

But Ustrobela didn’t feel fear, but rather fascination as she watched the elven warrior circle around them on their horses. She felt so small at that moment as she realized just how large the elves were, even without their horses. One raven haired elf jumped down off of his horse and addressed Gandalf.

“Ah… Gandalf, what do I owe this pleasure?” he asked.

“I have something to ask of you Elrond, and with my company, I would ask that we be allowed to stay for the night.” Gandalf asked kindly.

“Ah… dwarves. I see that you have Thorin Oakenshield in your company…” Elrond smiled down at the king of the mountain. “I knew your father.” Elrond spoke to him kindly.

“Really? He didn’t say much of you.” Thorin glared at the Elf, his hostilities not escaping his gaze for one second.

Elrond then looked to everyone and spoke in Khuzdul. Now it was Gloin who spoke, raising his axe and pushing past Ustrobela, “What is he saying…?! Is he offering us insults?!” he now spit, with the other dwarves nodding in agreement as they too readied their swords.

“No, he’s offering you food… Master Gloin.” Gandalf rolled his eyes. Everyone stared at each other, and then whispered among themselves. To which Gloin turned and nodded, “Well if that’s the case then… lead on!”

All of the dwarves walked up the steps towards the inside of the castle, with Lord Elrond leading all of them. “Please, settle in, allow us to get the meal ready.” Elrond pointed to the dinner tables.

“Don’t mind if we do!” Kili grinned plopping down on one the chairs, and one by one each of the dwarves following suit. As Ustrobela started to make her way towards the others, she was grabbed by Elven maidens.

“Look at you! You’re so cute!” One giggled.

Ustrobela looked up confused, and shook her head, “N-no! I’m with them!”

“Oh! Well then you should be getting ready!” Another smiled down at her.

“Ready for what?” Ustrobela asked.

“For dinner of course! You need to be dressed properly! We can’t allow such a pretty dwarf to go without looking the part!” the first one answered.

“W-wait! Do you really need to be making a big fuss over this?!” she asked while being dragged away.

The Elven maidens lead Ustrobela to a bath, where she was required to wash all of her dirt and blood away. As she sat in the hot bath, she smiled in the warmth, enjoying the quiet for once. Truly, she enjoyed the company of the dwarven men she travelled with… it was just that sometimes she needed a break, a long break from the yelling, and parties. Before she could truly relax, she felt a hand grab her out of the bath.

“Time to get out!” The second Elven maiden commanded.

“Mahal!! Give me five minutes would you!” Ustrobela covered up her body to hide her nudity.

“No! We must dress you! A lady is never late for Dinner!” the first maiden chided.

“Dressed? Dinner?” Ustrobela repeated.

“You must wear a dress. We have just the dress for you. One that a dwarven princess wore when she visited us!” the second maiden grinned gingerly.

“Princess…garbs?” truly, the idea of wearing Princess garbs did tempt her. “What do they look like?” she asked.

One of the elven maidens held up a beautiful pure white dress that went all the way down to the floor. “When we get done with you, even the burliest of Dwarven men won’t be able to resist you!” the first one giggled.

They had dressed her, and cleaned her up good. Never before had Ustrobela felt so clean in her life. They attempted to put make up on her, but she turned her head away, “No, I don’t want any.” She confessed.

“Why not?” the second one asked.

“Because I want them to see me for who I am. I don’t want make up to create an illusion.” Her eyes stared down at the ground.

“How beautifully put…” the first elf grinned. “Let’s put up your hair then.”

As they pulled at her hair, she flinched. Years of knots and untidy hair had suddenly become clean and well groomed. As they brushed, one of them took notice of her accessories.

“What’s this? A hair clip and a dragon tooth’s earring? We should remove those!” the second tried to remove it, but Ustrobela stopped her.

“N-no! Keep them in.” she looked up at them.

At first they looked at her shocked. They exchanged looks smiling as they suddenly realized. “Oh? Are they gifts from a suitor?” one asked.

“What?” Ustrobela looked up and blushed. “O-oh… um… n-no, one is from Bofur, and the other is from Fili.” She laughed nervously.

“Two suitors?” the second one asked shocked.

“No! I-I mean… t-they just…” she stammered now realizing how foolish she sounded.

“We understand… you are considering how you feel. But surely at least one of them must have stolen your heart for you to be so unwilling to let go of your precious mementos.” One commented.

As Ustrobela sat lost in thought, the first elven maiden helped her up from her seat, and walked her out towards the dinner tables. She patted her shoulder as she reached outside and smiled down at her, “Here comes the big moment! Are you ready to be wooed?” she asked 

“W-wooed?” Ustrobela stuttered, but before she could say another word, she was pushed out into the dining area, her heart thumping in her chest, her hands were sweating. She had no idea how she would look to her fellow dwarven men. She only hoped that they didn’t laugh, or tease her. Most of their backs were turned to her, but the first one to take notice of her, was Bofur. As her eyes met his, her heart began to beat rapidly again. She made her way over to one of the seats, feeling Bofur’s gaze not leaving hers.

As she sat down next to Nori, she now realized that everyone had their eyes on her. She sat uncomfortably and shifted in her seat hiding her red cheeks.

“By my Beard… Lass… you look…” Bofur started but then Dwalin finished.

“Ridiculous! Ye look like a pampered doll! Disgusting!” Dwalin hissed.

The comment made Ustrobela now feel even more uncomfortable. She wasn’t surprised that they hated it… she probably looked like a pathetic elf. She hid any signs of tears that started to well up in her eyes.

“Now, Dwalin… I think she looks lovely.” Dori smiled at the young dwarf.

“Aye, I’ve never seen a dwarven maiden look so captivating.” Fili raised his mug to her and winked.

Bofur still sat in silence, and Ustrobela looked his way, waiting for his thoughts, but he didn’t speak one word, but instead kept staring at her form. Obviously taking in what he was witnessing. His eyes never strayed from hers. It wasn’t until Kili nudged him did he snap out of his daze. He now said what was on his mind, “A-aye Lass. Y-you look.” He paused and swallowed, “Beautiful… truly…” he whispered the last part of the comment.

Her heart jumped when she heard Bofur whisper the last part. She looked down softly and smiled to herself, while playing with her earring. And smiling a grin so wide that everyone at the table took notice. “Thank you…” she whispered softly, while looking at Bofur. Bofur met her gaze again and smiled at her. A silent understanding washing over them.

Nori nudged her and grinned, “I’ve never seen Bofur like that… I think he fancies you lass.”

“W-what?” she looked up at Nori shocked. “N-no, why would he fancy me?” she shook her head, “J-just look at me!” she scoffed.

“I am Lass… and so is Bofur… and Fili.” Nori raised his eyebrows, offering a teasing glance her way, knowing that for sure now she was darting her eyes to both Fili and Bofur. She then looked to Nori, who seemed to have a plan up his sleeves. He grinned and began whispering in Ustrobela’s ear, while both men watched from the side.

“Oh, Lass… if neither men weren’t interested, then they probably wouldn’t react to well if I decided to court you myself. After all, I am a thief… I could always steal your heart if I felt like it.” Nori smirked at Fili and Bofur, whom of which both glared at him.

When Ustrobela blushed at his statement, both men began to show signs of aggression. Fili was the worst, standing up from his seat and slamming his fists down on the table, shooting daggers at Nori with his eyes. Everyone stared at him shocked. Gandalf was the first to say something.

“Is there a problem, Master Fili…?” Gandalf asked somewhat annoyed.

Fili looked around at everyone’s gaze and meekly sat down in his chair again, “Nothing…. Gandalf, just… that…” Fili looked at the others. “I don’t like this tune… far too glum for me.” He lied, but everyone seemed to agree with him.

“Aye, this tune is a bit pathetic isn’t it?” Dori confessed.

“Aye… Change the tune why don’t you?” he turned to one of the Elven maidens playing the harp. He then scratched the inside of his ear, “I feel like I’m at a funeral!” Nori said.

“Did somebody die?!” Oin asked concerned, being the medicine man, he can’t have one of his company dying on him.

Now it was Bofur’s turn to show off, he knew that the best way to get everyone off the subject of Ustrobela, was with a song. “There’s only one thing for it, Lads!” Bofur immediately stood up and ran to the podium in the middle of both tables, all eyes were now on him, even Elrond and Gandalf.

“Thereeeeeeee’s aaaaaaannnn… Inn!

There is an inn, a merry old inn

beneath an old grey hill,

And there they brew a beer so brown

That the Man in the Moon himself came down

One night to drink his fill.

The ostler has a tipsy cat

that plays a five-stringed fiddle;

And up and down he runs his bow,

Now squeaking high, now purring low,

Now sawing in the middle.

So the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,

a jig that would wake the dead:

He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,

While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:

'It's after three!' he said.”

After he finished his line, everyone erupted in a big applaud, food flying everywhere and hitting everything they could find. Even each other. Eventually, one of the stray pieces of food, found it’s way to Ustrobela. She jolted up and stared at the piece, now realizing again that everyone was watching her. Everyone braced for the worst… as Ustrobela glared at each and every man there. But… instead she just picked up a large piece of bread and tossed it to the closest dwarf she could find in her line of sights, which happened to be Gloin. To which Gloin retaliated with a piece of cake, hitting her and Nori both. Nori aimed for Gloin but instead hit Fili. Fili aimed for Nori but instead hit Dwalin… the one person who everyone knew would win this fight. Immediately Dwalin stood up from his chair, and grabbed the soup that laid before him, gladly it wasn’t hot, for he took both bowls and placed it on Oin and Nori’s heads. It now became chaos as everyone turned on each other, firing away with food in hand and a smile on their face. The elves only sat and watched in horror as everyone, including Ustrobela, just began assaulting each other with food. By the end of the fight, everyone needed a bath terribly, both Elven Maidens from before stared at Ustrobela and shook their heads in disbelief. Truthfully… Ustrobela was a dwarf, and they knew that now more than ever.

 

After everyone washed up, it was almost time for bed. Ustrobela was the last to leave the baths, her hair now straight and down. She made her way over to the sleeping quarters of the Dwarven men. She knew that Gandalf said that she shouldn’t sleep with them because it’s not considered polite in Elven culture to sleep in the same room as men… but she decided that after the big dinner fight, that the elves probably didn’t really care so much about what she did. After all, she was a dwarf, and dwarves are famous for their horrible manners.

As she made her way, she now realized that all of the dwarven men were in their undergarments, which made her stop in her tracks and attempt to turn away, but someone called her back… it was Nori.

“Oh, Lass! Don’t run from us! You aren’t seeing much anyway! Just a bunch of men in undergarments!” Nori teased.

“That’s the problem, I’ve never seen men in anything less than a shirt and pants before!” she peeked from behind the blankets she was given.

“It’s no big deal lass! We’re just cooking up a proper meal! Meat and mead… good fer a hearty meal!” Bofur grinned up at her.

“Please stay! It’s all for one and one for all here!” Ori chimed in.

She sighed and looked to the side annoyed, “Fine.” She sat down next to Bofur and Bifur. She sighed playing with her hair as she watched them build a fire. They tore apart what looked like furniture and began using it as firewood. She stared at Bifur especially, curiously watching him as he placed the wood down, and started roasting some sort of vegetable over the fire. She tilted her head to the side and stared confused. Bofur took notice and nudged her, “He does strange things sometimes… but he’s harmless… except when it comes to Orcs. Orcs are fair game to his wrath.” Bofur smirked at her.

“What happened to him?” she whispered.

Bofur was now placing a sausage at the end of a fork as he spoke, “I think he was coming to retrieve me in the mines one day… and well a horde of orcs got into the mines with us, we fought back and won of course… but well. He got in front of one Orc who was aiming for me… and got that axe to his head. He protected me, and in the end he has never really been the same.” He looked towards Bifur, who was absorbed in his cooking.

“But I still love him. He may not be the same Bifur I grew up with, but he’s still Bifur.” Bofur smiled at her.

“What did he do before the incident?” she asked.

“Well he was and still is a toy maker. Believe it or not, one of the things he can still do beautifully is make toys.” Bofur now roasted the sausage on the fire, “He may not be there all the way, but… there’s still a part of his old self in there. That’s especially true when you see his craftsmanship on his toy making. It hasn’t changed over the years, he’s still as detailed as he was before.”

She smiled at Bofur, nodding her head as she listened. He looked at her and felt heat rush over his chest as he looked back at her. He now took the stick he had and placed it to the side, “Hey… do you mind if I practice my braiding on yer hair lass?”

“Hm? Have you never done it before, Bofur?” she asked.

“Not on another person, no. Though I imagine it would be much easier.” He smirked at her.

Ustrobela thought a second and then nodded her head, “Certainly… if it means that it could help you, when you find that one woman to court one day.”

Bofur grinned at her, “Great, Lass!” he smiled. He stood up and scratched the back of his neck, “Do you mind if we do it somewhere more private, Lass… I feel a bit self conscious about it.”

“You… self conscious, Bofur?” she asked amused. “That is impossible.”

“I can feel shy too, lass.” Bofur stated.

“Alright then… I suppose I understand.” Ustrobela nodded. Bofur now took her hand in his and began walking towards the other end of the camp, towards a view of one of the waterfalls… Ustrobela gasped as she gazed at the moon soaked view before her. The bright whitish blue glow engulfed the whole valley before her. Her eyes stared up at the stars, admiring the brilliance of the night sky.

“Oh, Bofur… it’s beautiful…” she whispered.

“I thought so…” Bofur only stated as he turned her towards him. She stared into the eyes of Bofur, his eyes looked more powerful and beautiful as he stared back at her. “Hold still lass…” he said softly and lowly. His voice left shivers down her spine as he spoke. It was more focused and deep as he spoke to her, it was nothing she ever heard from Bofur before, and she loved every second of it. His hands gently reached out for her red hair, fingers interlacing in between every strand. He softly and carefully began making a braid in her hair, he wanted to leave an impression in her hair that would make her look beautiful, and strong. He wanted the braid to represent her soul as best as he could. He smiled at her as he worked, making her heart flutter as he delicately finished.

“There lass.” He smiled brightly at her. “It’s finished.”

She touched the braid and felt the details in it, realizing just how perfect it was. It was neat, clean, straight and perfect. He had put all of his concentration into it, which meant that he really wanted the detail to matter. It was this fact alone that made her feel bliss… he cared about how she looked and cared about how it would look on her, and that in her mind was special.

“You can take it out if you’d like Lass… I just wanted practice.” Bofur said softly.

“No… I don’t think that I will.” Ustrobela smiled thumbing it gently.

“What…? But lass… you do know what that means don’t you?” Bofur asked confused.

“ Of course I do.” She grabbed Bofur’s hands and looked up at him, her gaze meeting his. “It’s exactly what you think it means.” She only responded.

“Lass…” Bofur let out a gasp of disbelief… “So you…” before he could finish, a voice called out to him.

“Bofur… Bifur is too close to the fire, you might want to prevent him from getting too close.” It said.

They both looked, and saw Fili with his arms folded.

Bofur nodded and looked back at Ustrobela, “Well… it’s a full time job with my family. I best get back to it.” Bofur chuckled slightly.

When Bofur left the area, Fili now approached Ustrobela. “Ah, he was practicing on you lass?” he asked, his tone indicating suspicion.

“A-ah… yes… what do you think?” she asked him.

“It’s getting better.” Fili smiled at her, he now looked out onto the horizon and then back to her. “Lovely view isn’t it?” Fili looked into her eyes.

“Yes… it is…” she shyly looked down at her feet, blushing a little as she did so.

“It matches your eyes… the color of the moonlight.” Fili lifted up her face to meet his gaze.

“It does…?” she asked curiously.

“Yes…” Fili now dug through his pockets and pulled out a beautiful blue ribbon. “It kind of looks like this ribbon.” He held it up to her.

“What? Where did you get that?” she asked.

“An elven maid gave it to me.” He examined it carefully, “Said that it was customary for elves to give their lover a ribbon… how dainty.” Fili chuckled.

“Does seem a bit frilly doesn’t it?” she asked shyly.

“But… beautiful if you think about it hard enough. It’s like our custom, with braids. Except… imagine one where one ties a ribbon around your braid.” He now glanced at her, thoughtfully, a wily smirk crossing his lips.

“What are y-“ before she could finish, Fili began playing with the other side of her hair. Gently running his fingers through it, allowing his fingers to feel every inch of it, it felt good to the touch. “Your hair is like silk lass… those Elves did a good job of making your hair nice.” He commented. He finally began braiding a bold but subtle braid in her hair, every loop he made seemed to be more gentle and careful then Bofur’s braid. Fili now placed the ribbon in her hair, intertwining the red silky strands with the blue thread.

“Perfect…” Fili finished, smiling at her while playing with her hair. “Tell me lass… how do humans express their love?” Fili suddenly asked.

“They kiss…” Ustrobela said, her hands now shaking as she realized what Fili had just done, her whole body was now shaking from the realization of what was going on.

“Oh… you mean like this?” Fili kissed the finished braid, making Ustrobela’s body shudder from how close he was.

“N-no… on the lips.” Ustrobela said nervously.

“Oh… you mean like… this?” Fili got close to her face, lifting up her chin to meet this gaze. His beautiful blue eyes stared back into hers. Her body now shook from the tension, she started to feel weak at the knees, her body felt like it was about to faint at any moment. But Fili held her up in his arms and chuckled against her lips, before meeting hers with his. A flaring passion burned through Fili’s lips into hers. Her heart thumped against her chest, her hands trembled as they fought to push him away, but she felt limp in his arms. As he released her, he chuckled at her shrunken form. Her face was red from the passion, and her body was unable to move.

“You alright lass?” he asked.

She nodded but spoke no words, she had none to give. Fili laughed again, and nodded to her, “I can tell that is my cue to leave… I don’t expect an answer just yet… but just consider that my answer for any questions you might have had…” Fili now walked back towards the camp where the other Dwarves were. Ustrobela still stood in shock, her whole face pale as she realized what it had meant for her to have kissed Fili. She touched her lips unsure of what it meant for her. Did she enjoy it…? Surely… but something was holding her back, and the only thing that flashed in her mind was Bofur. She touched her braid and softly thumbed it. She shook her head almost wanting to cry, because she knew how she felt… and she had never felt so conflicted or guilty in her life.


	4. Four: The Goblin Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company gets stuck in Goblin town, fighting their way through every bit of Goblin they find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Nori/Ustrobela hints, and yes she gets knocked out again, but this is the last time, I promise. :P

“He’s been lost since he’s joined us! He should have never come!” Thorin yelled over the beating rain and rocks flying. His icy stare never straying from Bilbo as he entered a cave. Ustrobela looked back at the hobbit sadly, now feeling as he felt, knowing the feeling of being unwanted. They all marched inside the cave, all wet and cold, unable to breathe from the icy shots in their lungs.

They shuffled inside, Gloin immediately took out firewood and planted them on the ground. “Let’s get a fire going!” he rubbed his hands together eagerly.

“No fires! We don’t want to draw the orcs to us!” Thorin hissed. “Just get some sleep, we’ll start again in the morning.” He now turned to Bofur, “Bofur, you take first watch!”

None of the other dwarves argued, they only followed his orders. All of them rolled into their bedrolls, and laid together for warmth. As Ustrobela laid in her bed roll, she attempted to fall asleep… minutes passed, even an hour or two… but she couldn’t sleep. Her mind only thought of Bilbo and how he was just told that he didn’t belong. She remembered the words whispered to her by Thorin, his request to woo and court Fili or Kili… and although she has feelings for Fili… she feels something holding her back, something that made her not want to take his offer. She shook her head now questioning herself as to whether or not she was good enough. If she didn’t choose Fili… did that mean that he would treat her the same? Would he coldly shove her away as he did for Bilbo? Was it like her Master again? She felt constricted, like she had no right to live again… like she was a slave to Thorin Oakenshield and his wrath. She knew that she would be in the same boat as the Hobbit if she messed up. She knew she wasn’t good enough, she doubted herself, and she doubted the reason why she was with the company. She began to tear up, her eyes struggling to see. She covered her mouth trying to hide a sob that wanted to break free… but to no avail, she let out a sympathetic squeak. As soon as she did, she heard a voice whisper to her.

“Lass… are you alright…?”

She turned to the voice of Bofur, who sat by the entrance to the cave. His eyes stared at hers concerned, she was crying, and he could see that.

“Hey…. Hey… don’t cry Lass… what’s wrong?” he asked now picking her up off the floor. She sat up in his arms and wiped away her tears. “Why would he say that to Bilbo… he… he was just like me… lost… and confused… why did he yell at him? We’re both alike… we both don’t belong…” she began sobbing again, which prompted Bofur to hold her close to him. Her face buried in his chest, she continued to cry.

“It’s alright, Lass… it’s alright now.” He whispered in her ear. “Yer such a sensitive lass…” Bofur chuckled, rattling her head as he did. “Listen to me…” Bofur cupped her face in his hands and smiled at her, “No one is sending you or Bilbo away, not as long as we have a say in it… I won’t let him send you away, Lass…” he placed his forehead on hers, the warmth left her tingling and made her smile from the pure heat. “I’ll keep you safe, Lass. Mahal knows you kept me safe on this journey more times than I can count.” He now picked her up off the ground in bridal style and carried her over to where his spot was. He placed her on his lap and held her close to him, keeping her warm. 

“Come… sit with me, Lass… you need some companionship methinks.” Bofur grinned at her.

“How do you keep smiling despite everything?” she asked laying her head on his shoulder.

“I think of everything that got me this far…” he smiled towards his fellow companions. “And all the people involved… It helps me realize all that I have done for them, and will do for them. Sometimes even when I feel like I’m about to cry, I think about all I can do for others, and I just smile realizing that I still have some use in me!” Bofur grinned at her.

Ustrobela smiled in his arms, resting on his shoulder as he spoke. “What was it like for you to leave the Blue Mountains?” she asked.

“I had friends back there… family, well… Bombur and Bifur anyway.” He said thoughtfully. “They don’t really need me much back home though… but here I feel so protective of both of them. Bombur is my younger brother… and Bifur, well there are times where he does crazy things. It’s hard work on me… I feel like I always have to watch over them, I’m scared one of them will do something foolish and die. I can’t live with that if it did happen…” Bofur whispered uncertain.

“You don’t always have to live with the burdens of everyone around you. What happened to Bifur wasn’t your fault you know…?” she said sadly.

“I know… but sometimes I still feel terrible that it happened… like, if I wasn’t stuck in that mine, if I had left earlier, maybe Bifur would be the same…” he sighed.

“Bofur… you always put everyone’s weight on your shoulders… I know that you care about them, but you don’t always have to watch them 24/7. You said so yourself… Bifur is just fine on his own, be it a little strange at times… and Bombur seems capable enough to take care of himself… mind you he could stop eating as much as he does. Besides… everyone in this company cares for one another… we’re a family, Bofur… all of us.” She smiled at him, hoping to receive one as well.

Bofur then grinned back at her and nodded, “Aye… yer right, Lass. Maybe I should be less worried about what they do, and more worried about what I do.” He now patted the back of her head, “Yer not as dumb as you look lass!” he teased.

“Neither are you. I thought you were a bumbling miner this whole time, turns out only one of those facts are true.” She smirked at him.

“Which part, the miner or the bumbling?” Bofur smirked back.

“Bumbling of course!” she now giggled, with Bofur joining in. They chuckled in the darkness of the cave, muffling their laughs as best as they could, so not to wake their travelling companions. Now Bofur looked at her, a tense silence filled the air as he stared her in the eyes. “Lass…” he whispered, now cupping her face with his hands.

“I worry about you sometimes…” Bofur confessed, placing his forehead to hers. “Yer so stubborn sometimes…” his large hands engulfed her cheeks, his eyes looked into hers not straying for a second.

“I’m a dwarf… I can’t help it.” She chuckled.

He snorted amused, “I suppose not, lass.” He held her head still. His gaze was now intense as he stared back at her. He felt his lips inch towards hers, this prompted Ustrobela to close her eyes and accept what was about to happen. But before his lips could meet hers, he suddenly gasped, and whispered in a hurried and worried tone, “Bilbo?! Where are you going?” Bofur now put Ustrobela to the side and stood up.

“I’m leaving… Thorin was right, I don’t belong here! I belong back home! I’m going back to Rivendell then making my way back home!” Bilbo whispered.

“No! You’re part of the company now! You can’t just leave!” Bofur responded.

“I miss my home… I just want to go home.” Bilbo said sadly.

“I understand Lad…” Bofur smiled at him sympathetically.

“No you don’t! You’re dwarves! You don’t HAVE a home! You don’t belong anywhere!” Bilbo snapped.

Bofur’s once playful smile, now turned into a depressed frown. Bilbo took notice and now felt sorry for what he had just said, “L-look… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean it.”

Now Ustrobela stood up and held Bofur’s hand, attempting to reassure the usually happy Dwarf. Bofur looked down at the ground, and then back to his kin, he sighed thoughtfully, then looked at Ustrobela, smiling only slightly, “No… yer right… Lad.” He now looked up at Bilbo, “We don’t belong anywhere…” as he said that, Ustrobela tightened her grip on Bofur’s hand, in a reassuring way. He now smiled at Bilbo again, offering only one last thing to say to him, “I wish you all of the luck in the world…” his eyes began to water just a little, but he swallowed any sorrow he had built up, “I really do…”

Bilbo smiled back at Bofur one last time. He then turned around and headed towards the entrance of the cave, not before Bofur stared at his sword curiously. “What’s that…?” he asked.

Bilbo pulled out his sword carefully and examined it. A pure blue glow illuminating the whole cave, which immediately startled Thorin, as he suddenly called out to his company, “WAKE UP! ALL OF YOU WAKE UP!”

But before any of them could react on time, the earth beneath them cracked, and they fell through what was a large hole. Anyone who wasn’t awake at the time of Thorin’s call, was certainly awake by now. Ustrobela tumbled down a large hole, that felt unceasing, her body felt like it was getting battered by the rocks and rubble on the way down. Eventually the hole led to what looked like a cage, every dwarf falling on top of the other, a big pile of dwarves was now at the bottom of the large hole. A foul stench filled the air as they laid there, not a second passed before the foul stench got bigger and heavier. It then became apparent that they were surrounded by several Goblins, all of which had grabbed everyone in the company and was now taking them towards Mahal knows where. In the frenzy, the sound of angry dwarves and Goblins shrieking were the only thing that filled Ustrobela’s ears, but amidst the chaos, she felt something heavy but soft plop down on her head, her eyes were temporarily blinded, but she looked up to see Bofur ahead of her without his hat, he stood close enough to her and whispered, “Don’t say a word, lass. Just try to blend in and pretend that you are a Dwarven Lad! Remember… not a word!” Bofur whispered before being dragged away by the Goblins ahead of him. Ustrobela was still absorbing exactly what Bofur wanted her to do, but she accepted it and was marched forward like cattle up for slaughter.

Finally they were stopped in front of what looked like a giant Goblin… wearing a crown of bones, and sitting on a throne to match. He smiled down at the tiny dwarves, as if he found a great prize.

“Well well well! What’s all this? Thorin Oakenshield’s company?” The large creature announced impressed. “I know of a white orc who would be interested to know where you are!” the Goblin King grinned at Thorin. He now turned to his minions and called out, “Search them! Find anything you can!” All of the Goblins did as their king said and searched the Dwarves, finding weapons and other items on them, even finding a bag full of stolen goods off of Nori. When Dori glared at him, Nori shifted his eyes and shrugged, “What!? They were mementos!”

Ustrobela stood uncomfortably, watching all of her companions struggling to not say a word as they were searched. The king had a foul smell to him, like a dead animal crossed with the hind end of a cow. It was the most unpleasant smell that Ustrobela ever had the displeasure of smelling, but she tried not to make a big deal out of anything, lest she wanted to have herself noticed by the band of goblins. She now watched as the king left from his chair and examined all of the dwarves. He sniffed around like he was examining them, “All of you smell delicious! It’s a shame that I can’t eat you all right now… then again nobody said that I couldn’t eat Thorin’s company…” the Goblin king let out a disgustingly hearty laugh. “But… who smells the most delicious?” he asked himself. He then began sniffing around more until he stopped at Ustrobela. “Ah… you smell like something light and fluffy… I wonder how you would taste…” he attempted to pick her up, but Bofur stopped him.

“No! T-that’s my deaf brother, he can’t speak so well! Please… if you’re going to eat anyone… eat me first!” Bofur offered.

“But Bofur, Bifur is right here…”Ori said aloud, which prompted Bofur to kick the younger dwarf. “I wasn’t talking about Bifur… you fool… besides, Bifur is my cousin…I’m talking about my brother… Ustro…” Bofur paused trying to find a name. Finally Bombur came up with a name, “Ustrobur!”

“Oh yes! That’s the name! Thank you Bombur!” Bofur now smiled up at the king, who only looked on unamused. The other Dwarven men however were even more confused, until they finally noticed the bright red hair behind Bofur’s hat, sticking out. It then became obvious what Bofur had done. The others now played along, and tried to shift the Goblins away from the young girl.

“A-ah yes! Ustrobur is very dirty, covered with parasites! Don’t eat he-him! He’s very disgusting!” Dori chimed in.

“Even I wouldn’t eat him lads, and I’ll eat anything!” Bombur responded.

“Enough!!” the Goblin king now barked, “I will eat him if I want! You can’t tell me otherwise! Look who’s the prisoners here!” He then picked up Ustrobela and held her up close to his face, he now sniffed her again, this time he stared at her curiously. “Odd… you smell like…” he sniffed her once more, “Like a maiden!” He then removed her hat and tossed it down next to the company. “She is! She’s a woman! We haven’t seen a Dwarven woman in ages!” he called out cheerfully. He now glared down at the Company, “Aren’t they rare for your kind…?”

Bofur now came up with a lie to get her out of it, “N-no! There are more of them then us!” he chuckled slightly, pretending not to be worried.

“Oh, then you won’t mind if I eat her!” The Goblin king now opened up his mouth, Ustrobela hovering over his lips. Ustrobela fought back though, kicking his face every chance she got.

“Let go!!” she now switched to Khuzul “Gelek menu caragu rukhs!!”

The goblin King laughed at her struggle, “You can’t escape me now, tiny one!”

Before she could be dropped into his giant mouth, a rock came flying towards his head, hitting him in the eye. Ustrobela looked towards where the rock came from, and there stood Fili, in a fighting stance, another rock ready to throw.

“You let go of her! Before I cut off your manhood!” Fili hissed.

“Oh… you care about this one, you half sized runt?” The Goblin king asked curiously staring down at the Dwarven man.

Before anyone could react, another Goblin who was fondling the weapons, suddenly pulled open Thorin’s weapon, which made the Goblin hiss back startled, dropping the sword where he stood. The Goblin king then responded by dropping Ustrobela, her body hitting the hard ground. Bofur and Fili immediately ran to her and picked her up.

“Ye alright, lass?” Bofur asked.

“I’ll be alright. It hurt, but it’s no big deal.” Ustrobela nodded.

“We’ll make sure with Oin later.” Fili now said.

“I’M FINE!” Ustrobela now shouted. “… Besides… we have bigger issues to worry about.” She looked up at the Goblin King. The Goblin King now stood in a defensive stance, “That’s the Goblin Cleaver!!” he looked to his minions. “Attack them! Don’t let them grab it!!” he cried out.

Now all of the Goblins had whips and began whipping them like cattle. Ustrobela felt flashbacks of when her master would hit her for the slightest thing, which didn’t help at all. But she didn’t allow them to break her. Not now, not ever! She crawled on her hands and knees, she crawled through the many legs of her companions. She grabbed one of the knives from Fili’s boot, and immediately attacked the first Goblin she could see. Stabbing his foot, causing him to jump up, she took the chance to stand up and stab the ugly beast on his neck. “Don’t give up! We have to win!” Ustrobela called out.

Suddenly, a blast of light engulfed the surrounding area blasting all of the Goblins, and a booming voice called out. “Right you are… Mistress Ustrobela!” All of the Dwarves looked up at the source of the voice, only to realize that it was Gandalf all along. Finally he called out, “Pick up arms! Fight! Don’t give up!”

After that every dwarf in the company grabbed their weapons and readied themselves for the war between them and the Goblins. As they all attacked the Goblins fearcely, Fili commented to his female companion, “That’s my dagger!” he stated watching her use it with great skill.

“Yes. And?” she asked stabbing another Goblin in the face.

“This way!” Gandalf called out, running through the bridges towards the caves. Everyone followed after him, killing Goblin after Goblin that they ran across. Fili was shortly behind Ustrobela, continuing their conversation.

“And… I’d like to know how you knew of my hidden knives!” he had a cheeky grin on his face.

“You’re not the only one who hides things, Master Fili…” a Goblin had jumped up towards the dwarf, but she quickly stabbed him in the face.

“What does that mean?” he asked.

“It means that I have my sources… After all, you are terrible at keeping things hidden!” she grinned at him.

Fili now grabbed her and pulled her close to him, with only a few inches between their faces, “Tell me… who gave away my hiding spots.” He then stabbed a Goblin in front of him, and Ustrobela did the same.

“You of course… and…” she stabbed another Goblin who was aiming for Fili’s head, “Nori.”

“I should have known!” Fili growled. “He never keeps things to himself.”

“Like I said…” she now pulled away and stabbed a Goblin behind her, “You’re terrible at hiding things… especially your emotions.” She grinned now and ran to catch up with the other dwarven men.

“So you’re saying that I am obvious?” Fili asked now.

“Of course you are… you’re very easy to read.” Ustrobela grinned.

“Is that so lass?” Nori chided in. “Last time I checked… you’re very easy to make red.”

“Enough out of you!” she said annoyed.

“OH! I want to hear this!” Fili grinned at them.

“Oh! She talks about you in her sleep…” Nori smirked. He then kicked a Goblin off of the bridge and stopped in front of Ustrobela, “And Bofur…” he winked at her. “Sometimes you speak about me too… You surly little minx.” Nori grinned and ran off.

Ustrobela began blushing and only remarked with, “I do NOT talk about you!” she said annoyed.

“You sure about that lass?” Nori chuckled.

“Sure as I can knock you down that hole myself!” Ustrobela responded.

“You sure about that?” Nori chuckled. “I’m pretty sure that I would catch you before you even tried.”

Suddenly, Ustrobela kicked Nori far enough that he lost his balance on the bridge, before he could fall, she grabbed his arms and kept him dangling on the edge, his eyes stared up at her shocked and scared. “Is that a fact?” she smirked, she now pulled him up so he was close to her, “You may think you’re the only one who can act dangerously flirtatious…” Ustrobela now whispered in his ear, “But I know for a fact… that the best way to get to a man’s heart is by saving his life. Danger makes your heart beat faster, confusing your heart into thinking you are in love with the person in front of you.” She now released him and brought out her knife playfully twirling it. “I believe I am just as good as you sir.” She finished and ran towards the others, following them until they were at the edge of the cave. “ I believe you have gotten bolder, lass! I like it!” Nori smirked behind her. The only bridge now lead out. But there was only one problem.

“Blasted King!” Gloin now called out annoyed.

“This thing is like a cockroach!” Fili said out of breath.

The Goblin king stood before them, not wanting to surrender so easily. “Don’t think that you can outrun me! There are many more of us out there!” he laughed, “I am invincible! You can’t break me!”

Gandalf then took a sword and slashed the Goblin King in the stomach, then his neck. The Goblin King fell to his knees, and then in his last bit of breath he looked towards Gandalf, nodded his head impressed and said, “That’ll do it.”

He then fell over, cracking the already flimsy bridge, causing it to send the Dwarves and Gandalf flying down the side of the cave wall. The wood went flying everywhere, the Dwarves clung to the nearest thing they could find, which in Ustrobela’s case was Dori, or at least Dori clung to her first. As the bridge came roaring down, it came to a hole, which said hole caused it to fall. Finally they stopped, and landed on the cold hard cave floor. The bridges all stacked up one by one on each other. It ended up being a huge dwarven sandwhich by the end of everything. As the stacked up dwarves groaned in pain from the impact, Bofur chimed in, “Well… that could have been worse!” Immediately after he said that, the Goblin King came crashing down on top of them, to which Dwalin groaned annoyed. “You have got to be joking!”

It wasn’t more than two seconds before a huge horde of Goblins came down on them. Gandalf quickly attempting to corral them. “Hurry, Lads!” Balin called after everyone. As Ustrobela struggled to get up, she realized that she was stuck. It was Bifur who came to save her, he grabbed on to her arms, and Kili on the other side of her. Ori then came in and removed the rubble from behind her. Finally, they pulled her free. Before any of them could run, a huge rock slide came tumbling down from above. Ustrobela immediately pushed the three men out of the way of the crashing rocks. The last thing she saw was the shocked expression of all of the dwarven men, before a sharp pain cracked down on her head. A voice called out to the company, that she could barely hear, all she could make out was.

“Grab her, and let us flee!”

The world went to black, and her mind blank as she fell into a deep sleep. The next thing she knew, she was floating, a soft feeling on her back as she laid. Her head felt like it was going to split in half. She groaned and sat up, now realizing that she was on a large bird. She gasped now, feeling herself cling to the feathers underneath her.

“Mahal!” she cried out, now fully awake.

“Ustrobela!” a voice called behind her.

“Bofur!” she cried seeing him again. “What… what happened?” she asked, staring at the horizon, the beautiful rising sun coming upon them.

“We ran across a horde of orcs after we left the cave… it was a mess, we barely made it out of there alive!” Bofur said out of breath.

“What about everyone else? Bifur, Kili, and Ori? Are they okay?” she asked.

“Yes… yes lass, they’re fine…” he laughed and then sighed relieved. “I have to say Lass… I am truly grateful to ye fer saving my cousin… you risked a lot to save him.” He smiled at her. “The others are grateful too, especially Nori and Fili…”

“Good…” she sighed relieved, “I’m glad that I didn’t let them get hurt…” she smiled at Bofur.

“Yer so dangerous lass… yer gonna make me worry about ye.” He laughed.

“Where are the others by the way?” she asked looking around curiously.

“Oh… they’re well…” Bofur pointed outwards towards the eagles that flew in the distance. “Bifur is here… and the others are on the other eagles… grandest thing I ever did see, lass… eagles! Large eagles! We were saved by eagles!”

“Where did they come from?” she asked.

“Gandalf must have summoned them!” he said smiling at her.

Just as he finished, the eagles landed on a nearby rock. All of the dwarves shuffled off in a hurry surrounding something as they landed. Ustrobela slid down, now realizing what they were surrounding. She gasped realizing that it was Thorin.

“Thorin…? What happened to him?” she asked looking up at Dori.

“He… fought off some orcs. To protect us y’see.”

“Is he…?” Ustrobela swallowed harshly. “You know…”

“No. He’s just fainted.” Gandalf’s large voice interrupted them. He now placed his hand on Thorin’s head. After a few seconds of breathless anticipation, Thorin awoke. Everyone smiled relieved that their leader was fine.

Thorin then stood up from his state, glaring at Bilbo as he did. “You…” he growled at Bilbo, but she stepped in between them, ready to defend Bilbo. Thorin now pushed her out of the way, “Out of my way!” he hissed in her ear.

“Didn’t I tell you… that you weren’t welcome, that you had no place among us…?” he paused, Bilbo’s face showing a brief amount of sorrow. Thorin swallowed, and finished, his voice trembling slightly, “I have never been so wrong in my life.” He smiled hugging the Halfling graciously.

“What’s going on…?” she whispered to Fili.

“Bilbo saved Thorin… defended him against the orcs that attacked us!” he responded.

“Aye… the Hobbit made himself useful… and didn’t let us down. If only more hobbits had the stones that he had… this world would be better off.” Dwalin commented impressed. “Speaking of stones…” Dwalin now slapped Ustrobela on the back, “That was a stupid thing you did… but you saved our men. …I would gladly share my sword with you, lass.”

She turned to Dwalin shocked and shook her head, “N-no… I… am not as good as you think.” She looked down thoughtfully.

“No Lass…” Thorin’s voice whispered kindly behind her.

“You saved… my kin and my men. You didn’t even think of yourself… For that…” he hugged her now. “You are welcome among my kin. You are always welcome to stay with us.” He then let her go, and pointed to his men, “I think everyone would agree…” he pointed to all of the dwarven men behind her.

Ustrobela turned around, and watched as all of the dwarves had now bowed down to her respectfully, her body was now numb, as she felt for once… for once in her life she was accepted.

“… Everyone… please, don’t bow to me… all I did was push some dwarves from harm. I’m not… a hero.” Ustrobela shook her head.

“No, lass. Yer a hero. If not fer yer selflessness. We wouldn’t have our young Ori or Bifur… or even Kili.” Balin smiled at her graciously.

“Everyone…” she whispered to herself. “I… won’t let you down! I will help you reclaim the lonely mountain! I won’t back down… I promise!”

“Spoken like a true warrior!” Gloin laughed.

As the sun rose on the horizon, a bird flapped by, past Oin’s watchful eye, “Look!” he called out pointing outwards. Everyone turned now, towards where the bird flew, curiously watching. But then it came into full realization when they noticed the lone mountain on the horizon.

“Is that…?” Bilbo whispered.

“The Lonely Mountain…” Gandalf said half aware.

“Erabor…” Thorin finished.

“We’re half way there…” Balin said.

“Not so long now, lads.” Nori folded his arms. “Looks like, our lady is going to have a place to stay after all!” he patted her on the back. “What do you say lass. Are you excited for all that gold?”

“Not really…” she said softly.

Everyone now looked at her shocked and confused.

“What do ye mean lass?” Balin asked.

“I don’t want the gold… I just want… a home.” She smiled down at the ground, “Somewhere I can lay my head and never have to stray from… somewhere where…” she paused and let out a large sigh, breathing in the fresh mountain air.

“…I’m free.”


	5. Five: The Thief, The Miner, The Noble and The Slave Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori and Ustrobela end up in a jail cell together, with only so little in between them, things begin to heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of sexual tension here. Nothing too smutty, but it's enough to at least warrant a warning. If you find it's worth an M rating, let me know and I'll change it. Also couldn't find much inspiration for this or the next chapter sadly, but... it gets better, I promise.

“Elves… it had to be elves…” Thorin grumbled behind Ustrobela. The Wood Elves all carried off the dwarves towards their kingdom. It all started with spiders, and ended up with all of Thorin’s Company without weapons and treated as prisoners.

“Out of one prison and into another. You probably know the feeling well, Nori.” Ustrobela said annoyed.

“Don’t talk about me like that! Besides, I’ve never been caught… until this journey that is.” Nori let out a slight smirk towards the Dwarven maiden.

The Elven guards led the dwarves into the castle, past the dungeons and into the prison area. Just like cattle, they were pushed into each and every cell, like the animals that the Elves saw them as. Ustrobela stood outside of the cells with one of the guards as they escorted the others into their cells. He held up Ustrobela by her collar, feeling like a lost pet, she stared up at the Elven guard annoyed.

“What should we do about the female?” he asked.

The blonde haired Elf stared at Ustrobela thoughtfully, glaring at her as she stared at him back. “Throw her in with whichever single dwarf that you have available. I don’t care what they do.”

“But that is inappropriate, milord!” the elf protested.

“Whatever they do is their business… I don’t care if it is inappropriate or not. They’re like dogs anyway, so they’ll act like dogs. Check on them every hour!” The blonde elf walked away, indicating he was done with the conversations.

The elf looked at Ustrobela, and Ustrobela looked towards the cells, only seeing two faces peeking out of their cages. She looked at Bofur then to Fili, who both stared back at her concerned. She secretly prayed to herself that she would be with one or the other. She just wanted a friendly face in this endeavor. But instead, the guard took her to the nearest cell and pushed her inside. “There! Don’t do anything foolish, dwarf!” the elven guard hissed at her.

She now looked inside the cell, only to realize that her cellmate was indeed, Nori.

“Great…” she sighed kicking the cell door annoyed.

Nori smirked at her propping himself up on the stone bed, “Well… looks like we’ll just have to act like dogs in here, lass.”

“Never in my life will I ever even look at you in such a way…” Ustrobela said sitting down at the other end of the cell.

“Come now lass… we both know that you can’t resist me charms.” Nori curved his lips slightly.

“No, that’s where you are wrong.” She looked to the side of the cell, ignoring him as best as she could.

“You want to make a little wager on that statement?” Nori now sat up on the bed and took out something from his pocket.

“What wager?” her curiosity was now perked.

“I bet… my hair clip, that you can’t resist my charms. If I win, I can braid an extra braid in your hair. If you win… you can either braid my hair, or I will leave you alone. It’s all up to you lass.”

“How long does it have to be for me to not resist your so called charms?” Ustrobela asked annoyed.

“How about… for about 12 hours. If you can resist me until then… then you win. Deal?”

“How will we even know if it’s been 12 hours?” she asked sighing, “We have no way to tell time!”

“The guard will come every hour, so we count how many times the guard comes to check on us!” Nori now nodded to her, “Are you up for it?” he asked.

“If it means you could leave me alone… then fine.” She said nodding to him.

“Good! You’re not as boring as I thought you to be!” he grinned at her.

So, stood the wait that would kill Ustrobela. They sat in silence for at least the first two hours, she knew this for a fact after the guard passed twice. Then another four hours passed. All of the dwarves silent, but restless no doubt. Soon, Nori became restless as he began tapping his foot, and looked around the cell in silence. Ustrobela however, wasn’t so silent. For she began to sing, something the company had never heard before… at first it started soft, but then built up until the whole prison could hear her sing. It was a song that she had heard from a lullaby. It wasn’t truly meant for a lullaby, but her parents sang it to her, for it was a soft but sweet song.

“Midnight falls over me, coming down like water.

Midnight falls over me, coming down like water.

Throwing these ashes out to the sea,

And it's taking so long.

Breaking these bones, breaking these bones,

Won't grow old.

It only hurts when you're gone.

If you look for me, I'm never at home,

If I ever call, you're never alone.

And if there's nothing left for me to do,

I'll write a song for you to come home to.

Don't dig my grave 'till I'm gone.

They may be words you heard me say before,

But this time I hope they mean more,

In a song.

Midnight falls over me,

I see the moon in your eyes

Just be here, just breathe,

Just stay to see the sunrise

You may turn away, but I understand,

Though we never touch, I'm holding your hand.

And if there's nothing left for me to do,

I'll write a song for you to come home to

Don't dig my grave 'till I'm gone

They may be words you heard me say before,

But this time I hope they mean more,

In a song.

So what good are the tears for?

Will they bring you back to my door?

What good at are the tears for,

When you're half a world away?

This isn't what I left for,

I can feel my heart beating me,

So what good are the tears for,

When you're lonely?

And if there's nothing left for me to do,

You're like a song for me to come home to

Don't dig my grave 'till I'm gone

There may be many men who came before,

I wanna let you know you've meant more,

In a song.

And if there's nothing left for me to do,

I'll write a song for you to come home to

Don't dig my grave 'till I'm gone

They may be words you heard me say before,

But this time I hope they mean more,

In a song.”

A single tear ran down her cheek as she finished the whole dwarven party listened on, hoping for more from their song bird.

“Lass… that was beautiful.” Bofur said amazed.

“You’ve got the voice of an angel…” Fili smiled behind his cell.

“You exaggerate.” She smiled behind the cell door.

“No… lass. That was truly something to behold.” Nori now stood up and leaned against the wall.

“Is that so?” Ustrobela smiled. “You liked it?”

“I do believe that not even birds could sound so sweet…” Nori smirked at her.

She now stood up and leaned against the wall with him. “It was sung to me as a child… my adoptive mother had… marital problems.” She sighed, “She used to write songs in her spare time. She taught me this song… and it wasn’t until now did I understand what it meant.”

“Sounds like you’ve been hurt…” Nori said now leaning more towards her.

“You have no idea…” she scoffed, turning her head away, suddenly a tear slipped from her. She quickly tried to hide it, a sudden fear washing over her as Nori got closer.

“Lass… ye alright?” he asked now standing in front of her.

“F-fine… I just…” she tried to wipe away her tears, but Nori reached out, and caught the loose tear with his thumb. He cupped her face, his eyes staring back into hers. As she tried to pull away, he got closer, he smiled down at her softly, “Hey… you don’t have to hide from me lass… I know how you feel…”

“You do…?” she asked looking up at him now. Her eyes couldn’t peel away from his.

“Aye… I used to have someone whom I loved dearly… but… well there were misunderstandings. I know what it’s like to have people not understand you… think that you are less than you are worth… but I’ll tell you something lass.” He now whispered in her ear. “You are worth more than all of the gems in the world…”

Her face was now burning as she realized how close he was to her. Barely an inch separated them from each other. She felt so helpless as she felt his hands touch her cheeks, his face now only mere inches away. She felt her heart beat out of her chest, her hands were numb as they now grasped his shirt. Her breaths felt shorter, as she now realized that he was getting closer and closer to her. Breathless she felt his lips brush hers. But only brush hers, never reaching contact, and her body now hungered for it. Before she knew it, her hand tugged on his beard and pulled him into a kiss. Her eyes instinctively shutting, allowing for him to respond to her. He now pushed back, his hands reaching to grab her. He tugged on the back of her hair, the other hand running down her neck, where his mouth next made contact. As the feeling of his lips met her neck she felt a tingling sensation surge through her spine, she could have fell right there, but he held her up with his other hand. Her hands now latched onto his shoulders gripping them as he continued to torment her with his bites.

But then… a realization run across her mind. She pushed Nori off, her body shaking now, from sadness anger and a bit of excitement. She glared at him now shaking her head, tears came to her eyes again. “I see what you are doing! You’re treating this as a game aren’t you?!” she whispered at him, in hopes no one would hear their conversation.

He shook his head now, a genuine look of concern crossing his face, “N-no… lass. I just…”

“No!” she now yelled, pushing him against the wall forcefully. “I don’t want you to treat me like that! I’m not some barmaid that can be used by you! I won’t succumb to you, just because you think it’s fun! If you want a woman to bed! I am not such! I will never bed you! Not for as long as I breathe!” she now released him, a look of shock and hurt across his face.

Nori laughed pathetically, not showing his hurt, “Yer right lass… ye caught me in the act.” He looked down at his feet. A certain feeling of rejection pinging at his heart. “I was just using ye… you caught me.” He laughed one more time and sighed, “I guess I’ll leave you alone lass… our bet is off.” He now sat down at the corner of the cell and stayed that way for hours.

Night fell… Ustrobela’s eyes shut allowing her to sleep. She hugged her body tight, trying to push back all of the nasty feelings that she had felt from earlier. Or perhaps they weren’t nasty… but rather… guilty. She awoke to the sounds of Nori, humming to himself. She slowly opened her eyes, and stared at him confused, “Nori…?” she rubbed her eyes and sat up. “How long have I been out?” she asked now.

“About 8 hours.” Nori sat in the same spot that she left him in.

“Did you sleep at all?” she asked him.

“No…” Nori answered simply.

“Do you want to sleep?” she asked.

“Not really, lass.” Nori looked away.

“Nori, you must sleep…” Ustrobela said softly.

“No… I don’t deserve any kindness…” Nori buried his face in his knees.

“Don’t speak like that…” she said sympathetically.

“No… you were right, lass. I took advantage of you. I did. I know I did. For that I’m sorry.” He now looked at her, “But that didn’t mean that what I felt wasn’t real. But… I suppose it is hard to believe…” he sighed, “After all, Dwarven men claim women all the time. Y’know that we don’t have very many women left in the world. It seemed like a blessing having around a woman again. But the problem rises when more than one of us fancy ye…” he looked up at her now. “It’s a contest. A competition to see who could win yer heart.” He smirked, “I’ll admit. At first I was just testing the waters, trying to see if I could woo ye. But then it became more aggressive. I started to realize that you had feelings for both Fili and Bofur… how could I compete with that? I knew I had to win yer heart.” He shook his head, “It didn’t start as a quest fer yer love… but rather a quest for… me to win something. To finally win something that wasn’t wanted by my brothers. If I could have been accepted by at least one person, even if it was a Human raised Dwarf… I knew that at least I’d have some right to me name. I wouldn’t be known as a thief, but as a proper man. But then… I felt something, the more I spent time with you. The more I started to question myself, and me motives.” He stood up, and grabbed her hands, “I began to realize that ye were right fer me, lass. I started to appreciate ye more and more. I cherished our time spent together. Enough so… that I actually started to get a thump in me heart everytime ye sat next to me.” He ran his hands through his beard. “I knew I had to somehow win ye over… “ Nori shook his head again, “It’s just… I never really knew how to court anyone. Most of me interactions were with ugly hideous creatures, thieves, bandits and the like. I never knew how to be tender…” he then laughed, a certain realization crossing his mind, “Except fer now of course… but that’s only because I’ve been wounded.” He touched his heart, “Here at least…”

“Nori…” she whispered.

“So… how do you feel for me, Lass… tell me.” Nori looked at her eagerly.

“Nori… I…” she looked down sadly at her feet, “I don’t know… I’m still trying to figure out everything… I’m guilty, I’m… conflicted. Every inch of me feels guilt knowing that I burn for three of you. I don’t know what to do, or how to do it. But… I have to decide… before our journey is over, I have to consider… who I would be happy with… not only that, but… I have to consider who I am. I know nothing about myself beyond that my parents were dwarves. I have to take this quest for myself…” she now smiled at him, “but… I also want to take a quest in finding out how I feel. So… it may take time.”

“Time’s all I got.” Nori smirked at her.

“Thank you… just… consider my position… I know nothing about Dwarven customs.” She blushed a little.

“Neither do I… it’s a learnin’ experience.” Nori joked.

Nori now went silent and stared at her braids, “Were those made by Fili and Bofur?” he asked.

She now jumped, feeling like she was caught, and thumbed her braids, “Y-yes… It was given to me by them.”

“I see Fili used a bit of flair for yours.” He nodded at the braid wrapped by the blue ribbon.

“He said that it matched my eyes.” She smiled a little.

“He was always smooth… I’m a bit envious.” He laughed.

“W-would you… like to braid my hair?” she now asked him.

Nori’s eyes widened a bit, but then he bit his nail nervously, “I’ve… never braided a lass’ hair before. I’d probably make yer pretty hair look like a mess.” He laughed.

“You… nervous, Nori? That’s not something I would expect from a thief.” She teased.

“But… how would I be able to know which braid was mine? Or… let others know that someone else has claimed your affections?” he asked.

“Do you have a hair clip?” she asked him.

Nori now dug through his pockets, looking for whatever he had left that the Elves didn’t take. And there he found a hair band that was just right. It was golden, and made Nori smile as he saw it. “It’s perfect fer ye lass… you’re more precious than all of the gold in the world.” He smiled pressing his lips to her cheek.

He then began braiding her hair, braiding the biggest strand he could find.

“Does it have to be so excessive?” Ustrobela asked.

“Of course it does. Have ye seen me, lass? I am all about Excessive!”

His hands worked feverishly in her hair, giving her a good run through, making sure that every strand was caught and that every bit was tucked tightly and that it was well put together. After he finished, he smiled at her, thumbing his creation now.

“Now you look like a proper dwarf.” Nori chuckled. “Now if you could only grow a beard.”

“Excuse you… I have facial hair, sir. It’s just…” she moved her hair back so that he could see her facial hair on the side of her face.

“It’s just not a lot… I suppose when I grow older, I’ll have more.” She chuckled.

“I don’t know… I kind of like it on you now… enough to see yer pretty face lass.” Nori winked at her.

She smiled and blushed, “Thank you…” she now touched her hair, looking up sweetly at him. She then nodded to him, “I suppose I’ll go back to sleep now…” she awkwardly played with her hair and sat on the stone bed silently.

“Have sweet dreams of me.” Nori smirked at her.

“Not hardly…” she grinned back at him, now laying down on the bed.

As the minutes ticked by, she laid on the hard stone bed, but couldn’t really sleep any longer. She then heard someone talking outside of the jail cells, she attempted to peek at them, but then realized that it was a woman speaking. “Hey… someone is speaking…” she whispered to Nori.

“Who?” Nori now got up and looked out the cell with her.

“I think it’s an Elf maid!” she looked up at him.

They both listened to hear who was speaking to her. To their surprise, it was Kili.

“Kili? Why are they talking?” she whispered, but Nori shushed her, “I’m trying to listen!” he snapped.

“It’s the Feast of Starlight… it’s sacred to our people. We hold the stars ever so dearly to our hearts.” The Elf maid commented.

“Stars?” Nori asked looking down at Ustrobela.

“What’s so impressive about stars?” Ustrobela asked.

“I don’t know… seems a bit silly to just stare at the stars. “ he responded in agreement.

“This is boring. Let’s go to bed.” Nori looked at her annoyed.

“What a waste…” Ustrobela sat at the stone bed, now patting the bed to Nori. “Come, let’s rest our weary heads.”

“You’re sure you want me near you lass? I might try to steal your heart as you sleep.” Nori smirked at her.

“Not hardly… you only were able to steal a third of it I’m afraid… but…” she looked at Nori’s disappointed face. “Maybe one day you could take it all… if you’re sneaky enough. But it’ll be tricky… I have it under lock and key.” She grinned at him.

Nori now sat next to her and gave her a flirtatious smile. “Well, ye may not know it… but I am personally a lockpicker. I have mastered the art, y’know. Shouldn’t be so hard to take it from Bofur and Fili…”

“I don’t know… they do have eyes like hawks you know.” Ustrobela smiled at him.

“I don’t know about that, Lass. I did take Bofur’s flute from him.” He now held up the instrument, which he pulled from his shirt.

Ustrobela looked at him offended and snatched it away from him, “Well… I’m not that easily obtained, master thief.”

“I don’t know… we were bickering just yesterday, now look at us.” Nori now laid down on the bed, and pulled Ustrobela close to him, landing her on top of him. Her face was red as she now realized what he was doing.

“H-hey! S-stop it you fool!” she tried to get up, but then Nori whispered in her ear, “You do know that beds aren’t just used for sleep, don’t you lass?” he winked at her now. Grinning as he realized that she was blushing like a fool. She shook her head and got up, “D-don’t even think about it you fool! I’m not that kind of girl!”

Before Nori could respond, he heard a voice speak out. Silencing both of them, “It’s nearly dawn… I don’t know if we’re ever getting out of here.” Bofur spoke up.

“We’re never going to reach the mountain are we…” Ori squeaked out sadly. Nori now looked at Ustrobela guiltily, she looked back at him as well, now sitting up on the bed. A silent air filled the air as everyone now absorbed how long they had been in that prison.

But a familiar voice interrupted that cold air, whispering, “Not in here you won’t.” the sound of keys jingling.

“Bilbo?!” she asked whispering in shock as she heard his voice. Now the halls filled with dwarven voices calling out to the Halfling, the burglar quickly shushed them, “Quiet!” he called out releasing Thorin from his cell, running to the other cells, releasing everyone one by one. Finally he got to Ustrobela’s and Nori’s cell.

“Thank you!” she whispered now hugging the Halfling. Bilbo shook his head and pushed her off, “Later, we have to get out first!” he nodded to her hurriedly.

“You know a way out?” Balin asked now.

“Yes! Just follow me!” he quickly lead the way, all of the dwarves following after him cautiously not making a sound as they did. Bilbo now lead them to the cellar, where the elven guards laid on the tables, drunk from their partying.

“Bad time to celebrate stars.” Ustrobela smirked at Nori, causing him to snicker.

Fili noticed the interaction, and promptly glared at Nori. He now turned him around while the others went on and whispered aggressively. “What are you doing so close to her?!” he hissed.

“What she chooses to do is up to her, milord. She calls and I answer, that is what I intend to do.” Nori smirked at him.

“What does that mean?” Fili asked confused.

“It means she is my battle kin. Notice her hair, my dear prince…” Nori eyed her and then back to Fili.

Fili now noticed the extra braid in Ustrobela’s hair, a flaring anger reaching his eyes, he now grabbed Nori and pulled him close. “You better not have touched a hair on her head! I will feed you to Orcs if you did!” he hissed at Nori.

Nori only smirked at jerked his arm away, “That is up to her, master Fili… she told me herself that she will decide her affections at a later date.”

“Affections?” Fili asked staring at her and then to Nori again.

“You heard me. She’s in love with three of us.” Nori now said shrugging. “So if you want to keep the lass. I suggest you better find a good time to win her heart. After all… this isn’t just about you or me milord, but rather her affections as well.”

Fili sighed, and nodded, “Truth is what you speak… but who is this third that you speak of?” he asked.

Nori now shifted his eyes towards Bofur, Fili following them, he stared at Bofur with a sudden realization, “I knew it…” he whispered.

“Looks like I have competition. But do not expect me to lose so easily to you.” Fili glared at Nori.

“I expect nothing but the best, milord.” Nori now exaggeratedly bowed.

“Would you both shut up?!” Ustrobela snapped, “Bilbo is trying to say something!”

Bilbo now turned to all of the dwarves, “Everyone, into the barrels! Quickly!”

All of the dwarves just stood and stared at Bilbo, not saying a word and just trying to figure out if he was joking or not. Bilbo looked to Thorin, and Thorin barked at them, “Do as he says!”

All of the Dwarves obeyed their leader and entered the barrels doing what he said, as to not annoy their leader. Each Dwarf made their way into the barrel, and then a moment of silence until Bofur peeked out of his barrel, “What now, Lad?” he asked.

“Now you hold your breath.” Bilbo said now pulling a lever.

All of the Dwarves now shocked and unprepared quickly latched onto their barrels in hopes that they didn’t fall out.

They all fell into the water below, a cold rush surging through them as they attempted to stay afloat in the stream. A few seconds later, Bilbo came crashing down on top of them, landing next to Nori, who grabbed onto Bilbo, ensuring he was safe. Thorin turned to his hobbit friend and smiled, “Well done, Master Baggins.”

As they peddled forward they heard the water becoming more and more lively.

“Where does this stream go?” Ustrobela asked peddling up front next to Fili.

“We’re going to find out, I think.” Balin commented nodding forward. She turned back forward, her eyes widening as she now realized that there was a large water fall ahead of them.

“HOLD ON!!” Thorin shouted. Ustrobela clung to her barrel, praying that she wasn’t going to fall out as they made impact. The barrels came crashing down into the rapid rivers, Ustrobela felt the cold rush through the barrel, impacting her, making her body shiver. Her breath now became scarce as her body attempted to heat itself.

“Hang in there Lass!” Dwalin called out to her.

“I’m f-fine!” she called back to him.

A noise now rung out in their ears, the sound of a horn beckoning the guards at the front gate to close it. Thorin yelled out in aggravation, his barrel slamming into the gate. All of their barrels now stacked up after Thorin’s. The Elves now pointed their bows at them, it seemed like the end.

That is… until a group of Orcs came down on the Elves, killing each and every one that they could find. A huge war had now broke out between the Elves and Orcs, the dwarves were stuck in the barrel, unsure of what to do, an Orc or two fell in the water with them, one even attempting to attack Fili, causing Ustrobela to reach over and grab it’s throat.

“Don’t even think about it!” she hissed now headbutting the hideous creature until it fainted.

“Good job lass!” Dwalin smiled at her impressed.

Ustrobela rubbed her forehead from where she hit the Orc. “Oin, when we get to wherever we are going, do you have any healing ointment?” she asked.

Fili moved her hand away and whispered, “Let me see…” he pulled her hand away and made a hissing sound, “Oh… lass. That’s a nasty bump you got there.”

“Maybe a headbutt wasn’t a bright idea.” She groaned.

“We can’t just sit here!” Kili now jumped out of his barrel and ran to the top of the steps, running to the lever. But before he could grab the lever, an Orc shot an arrow at Kili, his body dropping on the ground in pain.

More and more elves came to fight, and more and more Orcs were flying down from wherever they could run in. Kili now struggled to stand up, but he finally latched on to the Lever, pulling it down, and allowing the Dwarves to go sailing across the river. Ustrobela watched as the others were cascaded into the river, she now grabbed hands with Fili, pushing against the wall closest to her, in hopes that it could stop the others from going.

“What are you doing?!” Nori asked.

“I’m letting Kili get in! We have to wait for him!” Ustrobela struggled to keep the weight of the barrels from crushing her arms. Now Kili linked arms with her and pushed against the wall as well.

“Why are you doing this?” Fili asked.

She now hissed in pain, for the barrels were far too heavy for her to handle. She now turned to Fili, “Because no one is left behind!” Kili finally broke free from his pain and crashed down into the barrel below. Ustrobela finally let go of the wall, retracting her arm in pain. Now all of them finally rushed through the gate, following the river downstream.

Where the stream was taking them, none did know.


	6. Six: The Laketown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company discovers a little lake town close to Erabor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of senseless talking, but I suppose you can argue there is development going on. Yeah, I find the first half of Laketown to be the most boring. Also took a while to get the ages right for the dwarves. I had to research it to avoid butchering any facts. Haha.

“Lass!” Dwalin called out from ahead of her, in his barrel, he had an orc weapon at hand, and was tossing it to her. She grabbed it and tossed it to Nori, “Nori!” she called out, and he grabbed it… his loose hair bouncing as he tossed it behind him to Fili, who attacked an Orc on the side. For what felt like hours everything dragged on for the Dwarves.

The water was rushing, and the battle with the orcs seemed endless. Though it was unceasing, they Dwarves never gave up on their battle with the orcs. Soon enough, there were no more orcs to be found. For the current was too fast.

“We lost them!” Balin called to Thorin.

“For now! We don’t have much time to linger though!” Thorin called out to his company.

The rapid rivers took them to a nearby stream. The calm water finally allowed them a chance to paddle to dry land. Everyone now was able to get out of their barrels and onto dry land. Ustrobela scrambled to her feet, helping out whoever she could. She first helped Oin who was attempting to hear out of his Trumpet again.

“Here, Oin.” She now helped him up out of the barrel. He looked up at her and yelled now, “What?! I can’t hear ye lass! What did ye say?!”

Ustrobela now took his trumpet and bended it to make it so it was rounded again, she then tipped it upside down to eliminate all of the water from inside. She smiled down at him now and nodded, “There.” She handed it back to him, and he promptly put it in his ear. “Can you hear me now?” she asked.

“No need to yell, lass. I can hear ye just fine.” Oin said somewhat offended.

Ustrobela chuckled and patted Oin on the back, “Right. Sorry.”

Oin now looked at her arm, and spoke to her, “Right, let’s have a look at that arm, Lass!” Oin said now grabbing her.

“W-what? I don’t have an injury, Oin.” She chuckled trying to laugh it off.

“I saw ye struggle with the gate. You can’t fool me lass.” Oin said now examining it. He grabbed hold of her arm and felt around with his thumbs, he hadn’t received a reaction until he reached the end of her wrist. She now howled out in pain, hissing in response.

“It’s not broken… but you’ve definitely sprained it, lass. Ye were foolish for trying to do what ye did!” Oin scolded her.

“If she had not done it, Kili wouldn’t be here with us.” Thorin now spoke up.

She looked up to her king and smiled slightly, for it was the first time he acknowledged something good that she had truly done.

“You have my thanks, Lady Ustrobela.” Thorin now thanked her, hugging her close to him.

She blushed slightly, realizing that the man that she admired most had just hugged her. Was she a warrior in his eyes…? She had wondered as she spoke to him. She then took notice of Kili, who had fallen over on a nearby rock. She pushed Thorin off, and shook her head, “Please… we have more pressing issues.” She now turned to Oin, and lifted his arm up to make him put his trumpet to his ear. “Kili needs your help. He’s wounded.”

“What about ye, Lass?” Oin asked.

“A sprained wrist? Hardly a wound for a warrior. Go tend to someone who has a real wound.” She smiled at him, patting his back, “I appreciate your concern though, Master Oin.” She now pointed to Kili, and looked up at Thorin, who looked back at her shocked. As Oin tended to Kili, Thorin turned his attention to her.

“You’re very different from when I met you at the Tavern…” Thorin said in a thoughtful tone.

“I better be… I don’t think you’d find much use in a timid barmaid.” She smirked at him, and he offered a friendly smile back.

“I apologize if I have never shown much kindness towards you.” Thorin folded his arms. “To be truthful, I was doubtful of you. I didn’t think you could do much. I feared that my men would be at your back at all times protecting you and distracted from their duties.”

“I had hoped that I would be of use to you sire… not just as a woman, but as a warrior.” She smiled at him.

“You make it sound like that you have wanted this for a lifetime.” Thorin laughed now.

“Secretly… I have.” She now laughed herself upon realizing how silly that sounded. “What I mean to say is… when I was first reading the tales of Thorin Oakenshield and all that he had achieved, I began to dream of joining by your side one day. Maybe not quite like this… but as a companion, perhaps a maid, or something.” She looked down the stream, and smiled to herself, “I always wondered what it would have been like to serve under Thorin. The great hero, leader and king. I always wondered what it would have been like to not be a slave anymore. Of course, I used to have dreams of being able to raise a sword against an army of Orcs too. But…” she shook her head now, “I didn’t think that I could for fear that I would be just seen as a woman, and not as a solider or fighter. After all, whoever heard of a woman warrior in dwarven culture?” she laughed.

“Well…” Thorin now placed a hand on her shoulder, “Maybe that should change… After all… you are one of the most kind, selfless and bravest women I have ever met.” He offered another smile, “I would be glad to call you a warrior, lass.”

Ustrobela’s eyes widened at the acknowledgment from him now, her eyes welled up with tears, and she hugged him tightly, graciously whispering thank you over and over. Thorin chuckled slightly, shaking her head as he did so. “Such a sensitive lass…” he pat her head now and smiled at her trembling form, “You need to learn to control your emotions lass. You’ll give away how you feel too easily.” He now looked to the others and spoke up, pulling away from them. “All of you get ready to move out. We leave soon.”

Just as he said that, a mysterious figure appeared, his bow aimed at Ori’s head, Ori who was only by the stream emptying his boot of all the water from the stream. Ustrobela immediately ran out and placed herself in front of Ori and the Bowman. But Dwalin got in front of her, and held a branch out to attack the archer, but he shot first and hit Dwalin’s branch. Now Kili attempted to raise a rock at him, but the Archer shot the rock away and now pulled out another arrow.

“Do that again… and you’re dead.” He threatened.

Now Balin was the next to speak, “You’re from Laketown aren’t you?” he asked.

“How did you know…?” the archer asked staring at him.

“Those boots have seen better days, and that Jacket…” said Balin cautiously. “I imagine you have a mouth to feed… family?”

“Two girls and a boy.” He said.

“And the wife… I’m sure she’s beautiful!” Balin smiled from ear to ear.

“Aye…” The archer paused, “She was.”

Balin now flinched and shook his head, “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-“

“Look… we need to cut to the chase.” Ustrobela now chimed in.“We’re simple folk, just… wanting to make it through the night. We’ll pay you whatever it takes for you to just get us out of here.”

“What makes you think I can get you out of here.” He asked her.

“That boat… well, I see no other person here, so I assume that it’s yours. And with a name like lake town, I think it’s safe to assume that you live on water.” Ustrobela raised an eyebrow.

“You’re not as dumb as the legends say.” The archer chuckled.

“Excuse me?!” Ustrobela now raised her sleeves, ready to fight him, but the others pushed her back.

Balin now intervened, “She only means to say… we will do whatever it takes to get out of here. We’ll pay you whatever you want.” Balin said desperately.

That offer really seemed to have captured the Archer’s attention, as he had loaded all of the Dwarves up into his boat, with their barrels included. As the boat settled on the water, the fog began to form around them. Ustrobela stood at the edge of the boat, staring out as far as she could see. She sighed realizing that it was hopeless to even bother looking for anything.

“It’s so quiet, isn’t it?” she heard a voice behind her, she turned to see Fili, and she offered a friendly smile to him, as she moved over to allow him room.

“Aye, it is quiet. A bit too quiet if you ask me…” she snorted. “All this fog… how do they live out in this lake like this?” she asked.

“I suppose they just make do.” Fili shrugged.

“That seems to be the story of our lives isn’t it? Make do… survive… and don’t complain. At least, that’s what I was taught.” She shook her head and now scoffed. “How could anyone live with that mentality? People have to fight for what they believe in. Even if they don’t have much left to fight for.” She now stared at her hand, in her grasp laid the blue ribbon Fili gave her.

Fili eyed it and asked, “Did it fall out lass?”

“When I fell in the water, all of my hair pieces came out. Braids and all… I was lucky enough to keep them in my pocket before they could float away, but still… All that hardwork you put forth, gone.” She looked up at him now.

“Here Lass… I’ll put it back.” Fili smiled now running his hands through her almost dry hair. As he began braiding her hair, he spoke up to her. “So… what was it like for you to be a slave? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Difficult, as you can probably guess. Hard, sometimes even painful.” She sighed, “Argento didn’t treat me well at all… my whole life spent there was just, terrible, I doubt even Orcs weren’t as cruel as him. He’d hit me for the most mundane reasons. Eating before sunrise, cleaning the floors before he awoke… just little things like that.”

“If I ever go back there… I will certainly pay him a visit.” Fili now growled.

“It’s not all bad… I learned to be more tolerant of pain at least.” Ustrobela smiled.

“No!” Now Fili let go of her hair and grasped onto her shoulders gently, “You don’t think like that! You can’t just accept it like that! What happened to you is not fair! No one should have to be treated that way, and you shouldn’t have to accept it like it is!” Fili’s eyes showed a ping of sadness, weaving a tale of anguish.

“Fili…” she whispered shocked, “What happened to you?”

“… It’s nothing. Not like what you had to go through.” Fili now released her.

“It’s still something. You shouldn’t have to face this burden alone, Fili…” she whispered to him, now caressing his cheek.

Fili sat silently for a second and then looked up at his uncle, “… I was always under pressure ever since I was a boy. My mother was the only offspring that was able to produce children. Being the oldest, I was immediately thrusted into the line of the throne.” He sighed. “Every day I had expectations on my shoulders. Everyone wanted me to be perfect and the best prince ever. I couldn’t even court under my own terms, I had to pick from a lineup of women who didn’t even love me. They only wanted my money, my royal blood. You marry royalty and you become royalty.” He now scoffed. “I had no freedom, because my Uncle was Thorin Oakenshield… Everyone expected me to be a great hero like him. But that’s the thing… I’m…” he now looked down at his feet, “I’m not him… I never will be.”

“I don’t want you to be him…” Ustrobela now smiled sweetly at him.

Fili looked up at her shocked, unable to comprehend the fact that she said that. “Y-you don’t want me to be that way? You don’t want me to be king?” he asked.

“I didn’t mean it like that Fili… I meant.” She now grabbed his hands “I want you to be who you want to be. King or not.”

Fili’s eyes sparkled as he stared at the young dwarven maiden. He held her face in his hands, whispering in her ear as he got close, “Lass… I think I might be in love with you now more than ever.”

Her face immediately flushed excitedly, her hands trembling as her heart thumped erratically. “F-Fili!” she whimpered pathetically.

He now smirked and finished braiding her hair, “You’re far too easy to fluster, lass. It kind of makes me wonder what your reaction will be with other things.” Fili now gave her a sly smirk.

“O-other things? W-what other th-“ Ustrobela now realized exactly what he was talking about and blushed again . “Y-you lascivious fool!” she hissed at him.

Fili only gave another smile, “Quite a fancy word for a human raised dwarf.” He now tickled her neck with his mustache, offering to bite down on the sensitive spot. “You’re far too easy, Ustrobela.” He chuckled next to her neck.

“N-no! Fili! The others!” she protested.

“I don’t care about the others. I just want to be with you, my dearest.” He whispered sweetly in her ear.

“You are such a fool, Fili.” She said simply.

“Maybe… but I’m a fool in love.” Fili grinned at her.

She sighed and shook her head, “Thank you for the braid, Fili… but I’m afraid I need some time to myself for a bit… I need some time to think.” She smiled at him.

She now moved to the other side of the boat and sat next to Bifur, who now took notice of her. She then looked to him and smiled, signing for “Hello”.

Bifur signed back, asking her what was the matter. It took her months to get the hang of it, but she was finally mastering the art of sign language. Bifur was very intelligent, and detailed when it came to conversation. Though he acted bizarre from time to time, he was no doubt very fun and interesting to talk to. She had learned from Bofur how to communicate with Bifur, even allowing for her and Bofur to have time alone at some points. It was their secret language. Finally she responded with signing that she was conflicted with how she felt.

Bifur only responded with a sympathetic glance, and then he signed to her not to give up, no matter the obstacle.

“I suppose you’re right, Bifur.” She smiled at him, and he nodded to her simply.

Finally he signed to her that he cared about her, and that she was his friend. She smiled and nodded to him, signing that he was too, and that he was important to her.

Bifur looked at her confused and then pointed to Bofur, now signing, “As important as Bofur?”

“What do you mean?” she signed back.

“You love Bofur, don’t you?” he signed.

“Of course I do, he’s my family now. You all are.” She responded.

“But you are not happy. When you look at him you look sad. Are you conflicted about your feelings?”

Shocked at how much he was able to pick up, she took a second to respond with her signing. She sighed now, and looked back at Bofur, who seemed to have been interested in what the two were doing. She blushed a little before responding. “I’m in love with Bofur. My heart feels like a bomb everytime I see him, I feel unhappy because I want to make him happy, but I can only do nothing but care about others above myself.” She signed as hard as she could. “I love two others, and it upsets me to see him be so patient with me despite it.”

Bifur now nodded, and placed his rough hands on hers, giving her a very warm and comforting gaze. He finished by signing to her again. “You are strong, and you are brave. You can do anything you put your mind to.” He now nodded to her, “You will figure this all out.”

“Promise?” she asked

“Promise.” He nodded.

Bofur was now the next person to talk to her, “Oh, Lass. Yer hair is a mess again.” He spoke up, behind her. Bifur now made this his cue to leave them alone. When he was behind Bofur, he signed her with “Good Luck.”

She responded by signing thank you, then she focused on Bofur. “Yes, I suppose my hair is a mess.” She laughed playing with it.

“Where’s your earring lass?” he asked.

“Ah, I got it in my pocket.” She pulled it out and showed it to him.

“Let me put it in, I bet you want your hair braided again.” He laughed now placing the earring in her ear. He then took noticed of her new braid, and then looked at her confused, “Is that braid new?” he asked.

“Yes… it is.” She now looked down.

“Who is it?” Bofur asked, trying to hide his sadness.

“Fili….” She looked down at her hands, wanting to cry.

“It’s lovely lass…I hope you have a good life with him.” Bofur now turned away and was ready to leave her, but she tugged on his arm and shook her head desperately, “No! Don’t turn away from me!”

“I don’t want to interfere lass!” Bofur commented.

“Too late! It’s too late for that now!” she yelled.

He now looked back at her concerned, “What do you mean?”

“I mean…” she now looked at the others who had their eyes glued on her. She pulled Bofur into a whisper and tried to explain things. “Things are complicated… I have two other men I am interested in. So I can’t really tell you that you are the only one…” she now laid her head on his shoulder, “But I love you… I’m in love with you Bofur. I think it finally needs to be said. I wish I knew what I wanted. But right now, I can’t choose, and I don’t think I ever will as things are now. Everything is too complex, every last bit of it.” She felt a need to cry now, but Bofur only held her close to him.

“I think I understand lass…” he smiled hugging her. “I’ll give you time. I don’t like it… because I could lose you… but…” he now cupped her face in his hands and nodded to her. “I want you to be happy. Because I…” he now leaned in to kiss her. The moment had came, and she was ready for it. She closed her eyes and readied for the impact, but was now interrupted by the sound of gasps and muttering.

“What’s going on?” Bofur now turned towards the others.

Dori now pointed towards the distance, both Ustrobela and Bofur turned around. As the fog cleared and the sun shine beckoned them, they finally got a clear sight of what everyone was prattling on about. Her heart felt like a ton of bricks as she looked on in awe. Beyond the trees, the buildings and the horizon… was Erabor.

“The lonely mountain…” Bilbo whispered.

“We’re almost there… we’re so close now.” Ustrobela smiled.

Just then, the archer called out, “Quickly! Give me the money!”

“We’ll give it to you after you get us there.” Thorin responded.

“Just trust me… if you want to make it you better do as I say.” He now nodded towards the shore. “There are guards ahead.” The others all turned towards the boardwalks, now fully aware that there were indeed guards ahead.

“Are you kidding me?” she whispered. “Out of one Human town and into another. Great.”

They all climbed into their barrels and sat, waiting on the Archer to make his way up to the pier.

“What’s with this guy?” Dwalin asked annoyed.

“His name is Bard…” Bilbo whispered.

“Bard? What an odd name.” Ustrobela whispered.

“You don’t exactly have a normal name to humans you know.” Balin responded.

“Still, Bard? Is he going to sing for us?” she asked.

“If that were the case I’d gladly pay him. At least he’d be getting us something we’d all enjoy.” Dori grumbled.

“What is he doing?” Thorin asked Bilbo who was the only one with a hole he could peep out of.

“He’s… talking to someone… and he’s pointing at the Barrels.” He paused, “Now they’re shaking hands!” he called out to them.

“The little…” Dwalin was about to curse, but the sound of the barrels opening interrupted his thinking, and next came fishes being dumped on their heads. Every barrel was filled to the brim with Fish. Ice cold, disgusting, and hard as rocks. Not something that dwarves were likely to want on their heads.

Next after a few minutes of being shoved in fish barrels, came the sound of muffle speaking, none of which the Dwarves could hear. It only took a few minutes before they were finally free from their barrels.

“Ah! C-cold!!” Ustrobela whispered shuddering to herself.

“Get used to it. That’s how it is around here.” Bard only remarked.

After all the barrels were emptied of the Dwarves, Bard tipped off a witness and nodded, “Forget you saw them… and the fish you can have for free.”

All of the dwarves followed Bard through the village. But was stopped by a boy, “Da!” he called out to him, and latched onto the man.

“Son, we’re going to the house now.” Bard said hurriedly.

“No, Da! There are guards watching the house!” the boy said panicked.

Bard had thought of a plan to get all of the Dwarves into the house without detection. The only problem was… it was through a toilet. As the dwarves swam to the underside of Bard’s home, the guards searched for any suspicious behavior to be had. Lucky for the Dwarves, Bard was smart, and knew how to get people away from his scent. As they waited under the toilet, they heard a knock on the wood. Now all of the Dwarves shuffled out of the toilet, freezing and grumpy from the painfully long journey. One of the girls in the house piped up, “Da…? Why are there Dwarves coming out of our toilet?” she asked.

The younger girl smiled and looked up to her father, “Will they bring us good luck?”

All of the dwarves now got inside and sat down wherever they could find places to sit. Now Bard turned to his older daughter, “Go fetch some clothing. Get them something warm.” He nodded to her. She simply squeaked out, “Yes, Da.”

 

Ustrobela shuddered and shook from the cold, staring at Bard, offering a smile, “I want to thank you Mast-“ she paused, feeling strange calling another human Master, so instead she said, “Sir Bard…” she nodded to him.

“Glad to know one of you is grateful.” Bard smirked at her.

“I try to be sir.” She now blew into her hands and shook.

“You’re different from the others… much more… natural around humans.” He stared at her curiously.

“I was raised by humans from a young age. Then was turned into a slave.” She stated simply.

“Oh… I’m sorry.” Bard said somewhat sadly.

“It’s not your fault, sir. Some humans are just ignorant of Dwarves.” She let out a little chuckle, “I suppose we’re no better.”

“So a human raised dwarf… you are definitely an oddity among dwarves. I must confess I don’t believe I have ever met a female dwarf.” He folded his arms, now leaning against the fire place, as it started to warm up.

“We’re not so common as you think, apparently we are so few. Less than half of the population is even female.” She looked around the room. “That’s why so many of my fellow travelers have no wife to go home to.” She said sadly.

“That’s why they are competing for you then.”

“You noticed eh?” she shook her head, “I have no control over my own emotions. I think sometimes if I should even be here, if I’m really just distracting all of them.”

“You would be a distraction even if you weren’t here.” He chuckled and took the clothes out of the hands of his daughter now.

“Here, these will keep you warm. They might be a bit big, but they should do the trick.”

“Thank you, sir Bard.” Ustrobela nodded.

She now changed into her warm human clothes and smiled a little, “I remember first living with my human family… they too didn’t know what clothes to get me as I grew. My mother had to sew all of my own clothes.” She laughed a little, “One night she said to me, ‘I’m glad you dwarves don’t grow much after you are fully grown, or I’d have to sew something new every year.’”

“Taking a trip down memory lane?” Nori asked her.

“I suppose so. It’s just been a while since I’ve seen a human village, well since I left my hometown.” She shrugged.

“Well we’re taking you to your new home, Lass.” Nori smiled at her.

“I look forward to reclaiming it.” She grinned at him.

“Oh, lass! Your hair braid is out!” Nori now noticed. “Here… let me take care of that for you.” Nori now stood over her, grabbing on to her hair and running his fingers through it. “Your hair is a mess, lass.” He now whispered in her ear, “I can see that Fili already had his way with your hair.” He chuckled at her. She thumbed her braid self consciously and then looked up at Nori silently. “Yer not very subtle lass.” He nodded to her. “Yer very easy to read.” 

A moment of silence filled the air as he ran his fingers through her hair, braiding now, and adding the gold clip to her hair to finish it off.

“What’s wrong lass? You haven’t spoken a word, since I worked on yer hair.” Nori said somewhat concerned.

“It’s just… hard being in a human home again. I never thought I’d be back here.” She looked up at him pathetically. “I told myself that I would never catch myself with another human for as long as I lived. Look at me, 79 and stuck back where I vowed never to go again.”

“79? But lass, I thought you said you were 78 a few months back.” Nori said confused.

“I was… My birthday was a couple of days ago.” She snorted. “As if it matters.”

“No, lass. It does. We need to celebrate yer birthday!” Nori said excitedly.

“W-what? Not now! We have so much more to do right now!” she laughed shaking her head at the idea. “I’m not important enough for a big grand party right now.”

“Right then, when we get to Erabor, we’ll celebrate properly.” Bofur now piped up.

“No really you shouldn’t…” she laughed.

“We insist! After all, it’s not every day you turn 79.” Fili smirked at her, folding his arms.

“Please, I am just going to keep aging, there’s really no fuss.” She smiled innocently.

“Please, it’ll help us get our minds off of everything that’s happened.” Fili said sweetly.

She now looked as all of the Dwarves seemed interested in their conversation. “Ah… f-fine. I suppose that it wouldn’t hurt.” She shrugged trying to laugh it off.

“Great, then we will celebrate as soon as we reclaim Erabor!” Nori grinned.

The day now dragged on until night. Nori was able to get his hair rebraided with the help of Ustrobela and Ori. Hours spent warming up by the fire, and speaking of older days before their journey. Now a question that had been bothering Ustrobela for a while came flooding back to her mind.

“So… how old are all of you anyway?” she asked looking around at the Dwarven men.

“How old?” Bofur looked at her confused. “Why is that a relevant question, lass?” Bofur chuckled.

“I’m just curious… I never really knew how old Dwarves can be… I just knew that it was strange when I had managed to outlive all of my neighbors in the human village. So, I wanted to know… how old are all of you?”

Balin was the first to speak, “Well Lass… most of us can live to be around 250, that’s the average life span at any rate.”

“So how old are you Balin?” she asked now sitting closer, fully grasped in the topic.

“Let’s see…” Balin now counted in his head, and nodded “About 178, I’d say.” He smiled at her.

Her eyes grew wide shocked, “Wow… really? That seems impossible when you hear it.” She giggled. “I never knew that Dwarves could live for so long.” She jumped excitedly, “That means I have a long way to go yet!” she now nodded to the others, “What about the rest of you?”

Ori now spoke. “68! And still growing!”

Dori was next, “155!”

Nori said, “132! But I’m still young enough fer ye lass.” He winked at her.

“ Well, I’d say I’d be about… 128! Bifur is 160 and Bombur is 143.” Bofur responded.

“I’m only 169.” Dwalin folded his arms, “And no, I’m not old!” he said defensively.

“My, My Dwalin… I never knew you’d be so defensive about your age!” Ustrobela teased.

“Shut up!” Dwalin turned his head away from her.

“I’m 83 and Kili is 77.” Fili responded.

“Me brother is 167 and I’m only 158!” Gloin piped up speaking for both him and his brother.

“Well, that’s all of you then. Gee… I feel so young next to all of you. Are you sure you’d be interested in such a young one as me?” she asked self consciously.

“Surely, Lass. We have use for many, especially one as quick on her feet as you.” Balin winked at her.

“We’re glad to have ye along lass.” Gloin confessed.

Bifur nodded and signed to her saying he was happy to have her along.

“To be honest with all of you… now that we are so close, I’m so nervous about what we are about to face.” She laughed nervously, “I mean a dragon? What are the odds of us winning? We’re so small and he’s so… massive!” she said.

“That’s why we need good weapons. The one that bargeman gave us is no good… We might have to resort to thievery.” Thorin whispered to his company when no other humans were around.

“But how do we do that?” Ustrobela asked cautiously.

“We have a master thief with us… we’ll find a way.” Thorin nodded to Nori.

“No problem. I can do anything that I put me mind to.” Nori smirked. “Leave everything to me…”

As night fell, it came to a crashing realization to Ustrobela that they were so close, and yet so far… she knew that at this point that there was no turning back, no matter how hard she wished for it to be so.


	7. Seven: The Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company has to leave behind a few of their own, Ustrobela being one of those people. Things happen between Nori and Ustrobela that allow her to understand the sneaky dwarf better... and she loses something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This is one of my favorite chapters, and you'll see why, it was a lot of fun to write and very worth it. It also showcases how much she has changed since the beginning of her journey.

“This is your night Lass! This is your chance to be a true dwarf!” Nori sat down Ustrobela in front of the table and patted her back.

“N-no! I don’t think we should be-“ she tried to object but Kili handed her a beer.

“Here, you can now get drunk and be merry! It might be your last night to do so!” Kili laughed.

She didn’t really know how it happened, but suddenly all of Laketown had accepted them, ironically enough after attempting to steal weapons from them. A grand feast was held for them, and it was not something that she expected at all. 

“Aye, lass, a bit of Ale and song won’t hurt ye!” Bofur said cheekily.

“This armor is so heavy though… won’t I konk my head on something if I fall over?” she asked.

“Don’t be so worried! Just drink!” Kili now handed her an ale. “To our warrior maiden, may she guide us tomorrow in safety and loyalty!” All of the dwarves raised their glasses to that toast and immediately drank up. Ustrobela followed suit, drinking a glass here and there, and then soon becoming dizzy and out of control.

All of the Dwarves laughed at her drunk antics now, before she knew it, she was on the table, dancing with Bofur, singing along as they twirled her around the table. Food flew everywhere, and the town’s people looked on in awe and somewhat admiration. Soon, the young dwarf had fallen asleep, her body tuckered out from the excitement. Hours passed, and she was awaken by the sounds of chattering and laughing. The party had died down except for a few of the townspeople left. She rubbed her head and stared at the floor groggily, now standing up from the drunk night she had. All of the dwarves had fallen asleep, except for…

“Nori?” she whispered.

Then she heard a voice whisper to her, “Here, lass.” She turned and saw Nori leaning against the wall and smoking his pipe. “Surprised to see ye awake, lass.” He smirked at her.

“What time is it?” she asked rubbing her pounding head.

“Only Four in the morning.” Nori smiled at her.

“Really? That early?” she groaned.

“Looks like yer just getting over yer drunken state, lass.” He chuckled.

“Yes… I’m afraid I am. Now it’s a headache that I feel now.” She sighed.

“Come, step outside with me, lass.” Nori nodded towards the outside balcony.

The cold air greeted them as they made their way outside, the snow tumbled down gently leaving a serene and calm feeling against the lake. The moon reflected lightly against the bluish gray water.

“You know… I’ve never seen snow before.” Ustrobela confessed, now leaning on the balcony.

“Truly, lass?” Nori asked giving her a surprised look.

“Well… I’ve seen it, I’ve just never really played in it before. My parents didn’t like the idea of me getting sick.” She laughed now, “They were afraid that when I got sick they wouldn’t be able to know how to care for me. They thought since I was dwarven that I would experience sickness differently.”

Nori laughed as well, “Seems yer human parents were sadly misguided.”

“They meant well though.” She smiled.

“Dori never liked me leaving the house. Said that one day I would never come back, because I would be in jail.” Nori snorted somewhat amused, “Dori never really trusted me much. Always thought I was up to no good.”

“Weren’t you though?” Ustrobela asked him teasingly.

“Well, I never am doing anything decent now am I?” Nori joked with her. Then he spoke softly and calmly, “Dori always looked at me so disappointed. But… I think I just wanted him to notice me. Our mother wasn’t there much… so Dori sort of raised us since we were lads. He became our mother.”

“I think you mean father.” She responded.

“No, mother.” Nori smirked again, leaning on the rail with her now. “When Ori came along, Dori pretty much ignored me, spent all of his time loving Ori and spending more time with him. I used to blame him y’know… Ori was so cute as a kid. Everyone loved Ori… they paid attention to Ori.” Nori now sighed, “Made me feel like I wasn’t wanted.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Nori.” Ustrobela shook her head sadly. “Dori loves you very much. He’s just hard on you because he’s concerned. I mean, you ran off for years leaving poor Ori behind. Dori was worried that you had forgotten your own family.”

“I never forgot….” Nori now looked at the ground sadly, “I don’t think Ori should be so happy with me back. I wouldn’t blame him if he hated me.” Nori sighed.

“Ori doesn’t hate you…” she now stood in front of him and held on to his hands, thumbing his rough knuckles lightly, “He told me one time, that he had always looked up to you. Said he wished he was as adventurous as you.” She smiled up at him.

“He said that…?” Nori said shocked.

“Yes… Ori has always thought the world of you, Nori. And Dori only wants the best for you. He just never had the chance to be your brother…” she said sadly.

Nori looked at her shocked and then smiled a little, “Since when did you become an expert at families?” he laughed.

“I’m just observative…” she giggled. She now went silent as she stared out at the lake reflecting the stars and moon off of its glassy surface.

“You remember that elf talking to Kili about the stars?” she asked Nori.

“Yes… I do remember her.” Nori stared at the lake with her.

“I think I see what the big deal about stars are now…” she smiled slightly.

“But they seem so distant… I prefer something…” Nori now pulled her close to his body, embracing her. “… a bit closer.” He grinned at her.

Ustrobela blushed and started to stammer, “W-what about the others? Aren’t you worried if they will awake?” she smiled nervously.

Nori laughed, “You’re so funny lass… even after all that we did, you get embarrassed.”

“We only kissed Nori!” she whispered.

“We could do so much more if you want.” Nori had a glint in his eyes.

“N-nori!” she stuttered again, her face becoming bright red. “S-stop teasing me!”

“What if I wasn’t teasing, lass?” he whispered against her lips. He brought her lips into a intense and passionate kiss. His body squeezing her close, breathlessly kissing her. He now pushed her against the railing, moving his mouth to her neck, causing her to grasp onto his shoulders desperately. With her mouth free she now asked him, “Nori! What has gotten into you?” she asked attempting to meet his gaze.

He broke free and looked her in the eyes, “You know what tomorrow means don’t you? Some of us could die…”

“Nori… no, you have to have faith in everyone we-“

“No! What if I die or worse, you die! What would happen then?!” he started to breathe heavily as he stared into her eyes, he gripped her face and stared intensely at her. “I can’t lose you. I can’t think of losing you! You are so important to me lass.” He held her close now, hugging her desperately, as if to not let her go. “I don’t want you to go with us tomorrow… I want you to stay here.”

She now pushed him off and shook her head, “No, Nori… I knew the dangers I would get into. I knew that I would be in this situation at some point. I knew that I would be running into life threatening situations. We all are going to be facing this… together! It’s either together or not at all.” She placed her hand on his cheek, caressing him as he stared back at her. He then grabbed her hand and kissed it, smiling a little at her.

“Ah Lass… if I didn’t have you, then I doubt I’d be able to move forward.” Nori said sweetly.

“Don’t get soft on me thief… I wouldn’t expect to see such a tender side to a dwarf who could steal the hearts of many women.” She smirked at him.

“Oh, lass… you have me figured wrong.” He now dipped her and smirked down at her. “When it comes to my lovers, I am nothing but a gentleman. Every other time though…” he held up Bofur’s earring and gave a sly smirk. “I’m nothing but a dastardly thief.” Nori kissed her neck again and ran his hands up her sides, his hands feeling the cold hard steel of the armor she wore. She took back the earring from him as he kissed her, safely placing it on her pocket. He now bit her neck which made her flinch, grasping his arms excitedly. “N-nori! Y-you’re going to drive me crazy!” she squeaked.

“Oh, my dear… this armor is driving me crazy. I wish I could just tear it off of you.” He growled in her ear.

Her face grew red as he said that, she tried to tear away from him. She shook her head and pushed him off. “Nori… I don’t want to do that right now.” Her heart thumped out of her chest. But she cleared her throat and tried to speak again, but Nori interrupted.

“When can I my lady?” he asked.

“When we reclaim Erabor and when you win my heart… your prize shall be…” she blushed again and whispered in his ear, “The chance to bed me.” She looked down at her feet shyly.

“Is that a promise, my darling?” Nori lifted up her chin.

“Only if you win my heart, Nori.” She smiled at him.

“Consider it a deal then…” Nori gave a wily smirk.

Just then Ustrobela yawned, a wave of exhaustion washing over her. “Aw, are you tired darlin’?” Nori asked.

She sleepily nodded her head and rubbed her eyes. “Now I dread waking up this early.” She giggled.

“Don’t worry lass… I got you.” He now swept her off her feet and grinned at her. “You can sleep in my arms tonight.” He now sat in the corner of the balcony, and wrapped her in his arms. “You’ll stay warm in my arms. So rest yer weary head, lass.” He now nuzzled her softly. His beard tickling her.

“Are you sure…? I might be heavy.” She laughed slightly, now yawning into his arms.

“You are as light as a feather lass…” Nori whispered to her. “Now sleep…”

She laid softly in his arms, her eyes drifting off, her head resting on his shoulder, a smile stretching across her face as his warmth lulled her to sleep. She felt at peace for once in a long time. What would happen in the morning didn’t seem so important anymore.

The next thing she heard was the sound of Nori whispering to her. “Lass… hey… wake up.” He now shook her. “C’mon now! We got a boat to catch!” Nori shook her gently.

She rubbed her eyes groggily and looked up at him. “Mm…? Nori?” she asked yawning now.

“Yes, Lass. It’s me. We gotta get up now. Today is the day.” He said slowly. He finished again and this time with a darkness set into his tone, “Today we take back Erabor…”

As all of the dwarves awoke, it suddenly became a hurried attempt at leaving the building. Thorin rushing out of the door with the others, some dwarves with hangovers groaned, but Thorin only barked at them to keep moving.

It was then that Ustrobela noticed Bofur wasn’t among them, “Aren’t we missing someone?” she now stopped in her tracks, behind everyone, “Should we not get Bofur?” she asked somewhat annoyed.

“We’ll leave anyone behind, if he chooses to sleep in then that’s his fault.” Thorin said coldly.

As all of the dwarves shuffled into the boat, Ustrobela stomped her foot on the ground and glared at their leader, “What do you mean he gets left behind?! Isn’t this quest something that EVERYONE aspired to?! We all gathered with you, followed you through middle earth for this quest!” she pouted now.

Thorin didn’t respond, and only loaded up the boat. An icy glare shooting her way, as Kili now attempted to enter the boat. “Not you,” Thorin said pushing Kili back.

“What are you talking about?” Kili laughed a little, as if his uncle was jesting.

“You’ll slow us down, this quest needs speed.” Thorin said coldly.

“No! Uncle! That isn’t fair! He’s been dreaming of this moment since he was a child! You promised him!” Fili objected.

“I am thinking of the company. We need to move fast. I will not hesitate to leave a man behind, even my own kin.” Thorin said.

Now Fili aggressively stepped off the boat, but Thorin tried pushing him back. “I need you with me.” Thorin said.

“No, my duty lies with my brother.” Fili said now joining Kili to the side.

Thorin now looked at Ustrobela and nodded at her, “Come, we’re leaving.”

But Ustrobela only folded her arms and shook her head, “No. It’s either all of us, or not at all. I refuse to leave until all of us are on that boat!”

“My duty lies with the sick…” Oin said now getting out of the boat while Thorin was distracted by Ustrobela.

“Don’t be ridiculous lass. You belong with us. You are a warrior.” Thorin said now holding out his hand.

“I belong with my battle kin. Which is Fili and Bofur.” She didn’t move from her spot, “I only battle with them if they are in the same fight with me.”

“And if I remember right, Nori has claimed you as his battle kin as well. So that gives you reason to join us.” Thorin now argued.

“No. You forced my hand. I’m sorry, my king.” She bowed exaggeratedly, “But I’m afraid that I must decline for the second time. My duty lies with Fili, Kili, Oin, and Bofur. I will protect them, so don’t worry… your precious blood line won’t be spilt.”

“I won’t ask again, get in the boat, lass.” Thorin said now more aggressively.

“Don’t you have a dragon to slay? I thought you weren’t going to wait? So why don’t you just move already!” she kicked the boat and glared at the king. “I believe you have a city to reclaim, without us.”

Thorin did not say another word, and only began rowing the boat, the final look she received was from Nori. Nori wanted to jump off, but he knew that it was too late when Thorin began rowing. Nori’s sad eyes greeted Ustrobela’s. He now called out to her, “I’ll come back for you, lass! Wait on me! I’ll come back with treasure to spare!” Nori smiled at her desperately trying to be brave.

“You better, or I won’t brew any ale for you for a month!” she called back, trying to give a brave smile back. “Show that dragon what a thief can do!” her smile now turned into a frown when Nori turned away, the boat now so much farther away then ever before. She sighed and folded her arms sadly, she looked down at her feet and then back to Fili and Kili.

“You didn’t have to do that lass.” Fili said.

“If I didn’t, then I know I would regret it. I can’t leave knowing all of us weren’t together.” She sighed now and shook her head, “It’s not fair to you, Kili, or Bofur.” She now looked at Oin, “Master Oin, you didn’t have to stay either.”

“Aye, I should have gone with them. But I felt Kili needed me more.” Oin said honestly.

“Well… I appreciate your help, master Oin.” She smiled patting his back.

Just as she said that, Bofur came surging through the crowd of onlookers, a pale look on his face as though he ran all that distance. Bofur now turned to the rest of them and smiled, “You missed the boat as well?” he laughed.

Ustrobela almost retorted, but then Kili stumbled over, looking paler than ever before. “Kili!” Fili shouted trying to hold him up, Oin also grabbing him to prevent him from falling.

“I’m glad to see you Bofur, but right now we need to find Kili some help!” she said instantly.

Immediately they ran towards the master of Laketown, they knew that if anyone would help it would be him. They ran after the Master, Ustrobela tugging on his cape as she caught up with him. “Milord! Please… you must help us!” she cried hurriedly.

“Get off me you filth!” the master pulled away.

“Please! You must help! Kili is sick!” Ustrobela cried ignoring his attack on her.

“Ugh!” The Master covered his mouth, “I don’t want whatever ailment your friend has!”

His weasly counselor now piped up, “The Master is a busy man! He has no time for Dwarven Filth!” he looked down on them and sneered.

“What did you just say?!” Ustrobela now was seeing red. “Would you kindly repeat that, sire?! Who is it that’s getting your precious gold?! Oh that’s right! Us!” she clenched her fists. “You are lucky I don’t have my sword on me or I’d make you squeal like the pig that you a-“ now a hand covered her mouth trying to restrain her from saying anything. Bofur now turned towards her, his eyes looking at her sympathetically. “Lass… I am not happy about his either… but you need to watch your tongue before you get yourself into trouble! We’re not in any position to argue with them!” Bofur whispered.

“Get rid of them!” The master commanded his guards.

The guards now pushed the dwarves away, pushing them away from the master’s home. They struggled to push the guards away, but it was no use. The master had made up his mind.

“What now?” Ustrobela asked panicked.

“What about Bard?” Fili asked.

“After what happened last night, I doubt he’d be willing.” She said straining her face.

It was true that Bard felt very distant towards the dwarves since last night. But they knew that if he didn’t help… then no one would.

They ran across town towards Bard’s house. Trying to get Kili to move proved harder than they anticipated. When they finally reached Bard’s house, Kili looked even more pale than when they started on their quest to find help. Bofur was the first to knock on his door. Bard answered and then immediately attempted to close the door. Bofur being the only thing stopping him.

“N-no! Wait! Wait!” Bofur said frantically. “Please! No one will help us! Kili is sick!” he turned to Kili now. “He’s very sick!” he pleaded.

Bard only sighed but then looked to Ustrobela, “The master turned us away immediately… We have no place to go. The boat left without us. Please Bard… we only ask for you help this once.” She pleaded with Bard.

Bard nodded slightly and opened the door for them, “Fine, but I won’t keep you in my home for long.” He said simply.

“Thank you Bard! We will repay you somehow!” she smiled at him. “You are a truly kind man, sir Bard.”

They immediately took Kili inside and brought him to a bed near the window. Kili immediately screaming as he laid there. Pain surging through his body.

“Mahal! What do we do?!” Ustrobela cried out.

“We have to numb the pain!” Oin said. “Get me hot water, some rags and bandages! We’re in fer a long night!” Oin said rolling up his sleeves.

The dwarves now removed Kili’s armor, attempting to make him more comfortable. Ustrobela removed hers as well, and nodded to Fili, “You need to get comfortable too, Fili, Bofur, Oin.” She nodded to all of them.

“I’ll take care of meself when Kili’s fever has run down!” Oin snapped.

“No! You need to take care of yourself too! You won’t be helping Kili if you are sick too, Oin!” Ustrobela tried to get him to focus on her.

Fili and Bofur had now removed all of their armor and was only in their clothing now. Bard came out now with rags and bandages. “I have water brewing now.” Bard said calmly.

“Thank you sir Bard!” Ustrobela said quickly and then turned back to Oin. “Oin, let us clean his wound, you get your armor off!” she said.

“No lass! I’m fine!” he said aggressively.

“Oin you stubborn fool! If you don’t sodding remove your armor I will remove it for you!” Ustrobela snapped.

Oin, Fili and Bofur now stared at her shocked. The timid girl they remembered wasn’t there at that moment. She stood in shock herself as she realized that she had snapped at him, she lowered her head sadly and apologized, “I am so sorry… Master Oin.” She whispered.

“No lass… ye were only looking out fer me health. Yer right, if we are going to get through this, we all need to be comfortable. Especially me. I’m just a stubborn old fool.”

“Regardless, Oin… I shouldn’t have yelled. We need to stay calm, no matter the situation we need to stay calm.” She breathed out a breath of relief. “I am not right where I should be… After what happened this morning, I’m scared for everyone.” She confessed.

“Lass… whatever happens will happen. We must focus on now, on Kili. I understand yer fears lass, but ye don’t need to be so angry.” Oin said patting her shoulders softly.“Yer a brave one lass, you just keep yerself clear headed and help me out now. We will worry about the others when we are done here. Let’s get Kili into a healthy state.”

“You are right, Oin. We need to work together, or we won’t be leaving anywhere.” She said simply.

As they worked to heal Kili, it became apparent that whatever was ailing him wasn’t going down anytime soon. So it fell on Oin to figure out what caused the young dwarf to be in so much pain.

“What is it, Oin?” Fili asked.

“It’s poison… Orc poison.” Oin said scratching the back of his neck stressed.

“It must have been when Kili was struck with that arrow! They must have laced it!” Bofur said now.

“What can we do to cure it?” Ustrobela asked.

Oin now turned to Bard, “Do ye have any King’s foil?”

“King’s foil? We feed that to the pigs.” Bard answered.

“Pigs… Weed…” Bofur then ran up to Kili and said hurriedly, “Don’t move!” Now he quickly ran and made his way towards the door. Ustrobela stopping him at the door before he could go out.

“Wait!” she cried out. “Please… you can’t leave. What if you don’t come back…” she said now panicked.

“Don’t worry, lass! I will!” Bofur said laughing slightly.

“No… there could be orcs out there! You don’t know!” she said pained. “Take me with you!” she pleaded.

“No lass… you must stay here. You must stay with Fili, Kili and Oin. Ye are the only one who can protect them now.”

“But-“

“No… listen to me.” Bofur now placed is hands on hers and held them up to his chest. “I will come back. Yes I will… I won’t let Fili win yer heart so easily… plus ye owe me a kiss!” Bofur chuckled.

Ustrobela nodded and then let go of his hand. As he was about to leave, she now grabbed on to his arm and pulled him back.

“Lass I already tol-“ Bofur’s lips were suddenly met with Ustrobela’s. Her desperation shining through as she felt this would be her last chance to finally do it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he around her waist. It was the greatest feeling in her life, the simple feeling of love that exchanged between them… made it clear how both felt for one another. She smiled against his lips as they pulled away.

Bofur stared at her shocked and in awe. “Ustrobela… y-you… so you do love me lass?” he asked now.

“I think it should be obvious by now Bofur…” she giggled.

He smiled briefly and then caressed her cheek. “I’ll express how I properly feel fer ye later on, Lass. Fer now, I got a weed to find!” Bofur now bolted out the door excitedly, a new bounce to his step as he did so.

Ustrobela smiled, reflecting on what happened, but her thoughts were interrupted by Kili screaming now. “Oh Mahal!!” she screamed running to Kili’s side.

“What can I do to help?” she asked.

Fili looked at her and then nodded to the rags, “Get me a clean one! We need to keep his wound clean!”

She then handed him the rag and asked, “Is there nothing we can do for him?!” she asked panicked.

“Not unless Bofur hurries with that Kingsfoil, unfortunately, it’s not going to be a pleasant time…” Fili said sadly.

“I’m sorry… Fili.” She said disheartened.

“It’s not your fault what happened, lass… If anything… I should thank you.” Fili smiled at her now.

“Thank me?” she looked at him curiously.

“Aye… you stopped Kili from being left behind. You defended him when Thorin planned on leaving him behind, and you have done nothing but be wonderful towards my brother in his time of need.”

“I didn’t do it just for him you know. I know that you would never forgive yourself if anything happened to Kili.” She smiled at Fili.

“That I wouldn’t. You seem to know me so well.” He chuckled.

Oin now interrupted their conversation, “I don’t mean te interrupt… but I need some more rags if ye don’t mind laddie.” He turned to Fili.

“Yes, master Oin.” Fili stood up and ran towards the back where the rags were.

“I must confess mistress Ustrobela…” Oin began when he knew Fili was out of earshot. “I do not feel comfortable with you courting three men at once. Call me old fashioned, but I don’t think it is fair to the lads.”

“You are right Master Oin…” Ustrobela looked down at her feet guiltily. “Mahal knows I don’t feel comfortable with this all either.” She sighed and stared at her hands, “But with how things are, I don’t really want to pick and choose. After all, we’re all facing hard times right now.” She started to tear up, “Goodness knows I am frightened by the idea of all of our companions up in that mountain alone with a dragon!”

“That was Thorin’s choice lass. WE chose to stay here and tend to more important tasks at hand. Like right now we need to focus on Kili.” Oin said simply.

“I know. That’s why I chose to stay. I wanted to go to Erabor just as much as the others…” she sighed now. “But I couldn’t leave knowing you all were here.”

“I appreciate that lass.” Oin smiled.

“What do you plan on doing about the romantic situation?” Kili asked now.

Ustrobela shrugged, “I’m not sure… is polygamy an option in Dwarven culture?” she asked.

“Afraid not lass.” Oin shook his head.

“That’s a shame.” She giggled light heartedly. “I suppose I will just have to sort this entire situation out on a later date.”

Then Fili came back with more rags, smiling at everyone as he entered. “I hope you didn’t miss me too much.” He sat down next to Oin and handed him the rags.

“I’m going out. I need to check on something.” Bard said suddenly.

“Da! Take me with you!” Bain his son called out.

“No, you stay here with your sisters. I need you here.” Bard said patting his back, “Be a good lad.”

An hour ticked by, the longest hour they ever had to endure, Kili wouldn’t stop screaming as his pain began to get progressively worse and worse.

“Where is Bofur?” Ustrobela asked, “He should have been back by now! I’m going to go check on-“ just then Sigrid, Bard’s eldest daughter screamed. The Dwarves startled watched her as she attempted to close the door on what looked like an Orc.

“Mahal! They found us!” she screamed, she now looked around for a weapon of some kind to use. “There’s nothing to use!” she cried out panicked.

“Use whatever is sharp or heavy enough!” Fili yelled.

“Sharp… sharp… sharp… heavy… heavy… heavy…” she searched around and found a pan, smiling as she did, “Seems as good of a weapon as any.” She now charged towards the door and hit the Orc on the head hard enough that it stumbled down and fell into the water.

“Drown you filth!” she called out to it, but then more came ramming in, some even falling from the roof. “There’s too many! Why are they here?!” she screamed.

“Isn’t it obvious? It’s our blood they want!” Fili called out, defending his brother as best as he could.

“Blood is the one thing they won’t be getting, I’m afraid.” She scrambled to her feet, chaos ensued as the Orcs had the children hiding and the dwarves throwing random objects at them. One after the other she knocked Orc after Orc out.

Just then Kili screamed, a pained panic rising in his throat. Fili stood over him, attempting to shield him with his back. Ustrobela ran as fast as she could, now standing in front of Fili and Kili, her pan raised against the Orc, attempting to block the sword the Orc had raised over its head. The sword clashed with her pan, making a loud clink sound that made her jump back. The orc then hit the pan again, this time the pan breaking, Ustrobela was now defenseless as she stood against the great beast. She gasped now, aware that her life was flashing before her eyes, she braced for impact her arm raised in hopes of defending herself, not leaving her spot, not tearing away from the brothers. The orc now attacked again, this time hitting her arm and then her right eye, barely scratching the inside. She screamed in pain, blinded by the attack, seeing red and then black. The orc had blinded her but she stood firm despite her pain. Her hand covered her right eye as she glared at the orc, firmly challenging it to finish her off. As the orc raised it’s arm once more to strike again, an arrow shot through it’s throat, the orc now fell dead before her feet. She looked up to see who shot it, only to realize it was the blonde elf from before.

“You… you’re that elf!” she cried shocked.

The female elf from the prison was there as well, slashing through the orcs and giving them swift deaths. She watched in awe as she did it with ease, almost envious of her swiftness.

As the orcs all lied dead, the two dwarves now conversed, a secret conversation between them. The blonde elf left, and the red haired elf stayed behind, hearing the screams of pain coming from Kili. The shocked expression on her face gave away her feelings. She attempted to run out the door, but was stopped by something… or someone. She spoke to him, and then ran back inside with what looked like a weed. Bofur was the next to walk in the door, a feeling of relief and joy washed over Ustrobela as she watched him walk inside.

“Ustrobela!” Bofur cried now hugging her tightly against his body. He now took notice of her hand that was pressed against her eye, blood trickling down to her arm and her face. “By my beard! What happened to you!?”

“Orcs. It is fine.” Ustrobela said quickly.

“No it is not! Your eye is bleeding!” Fili not interjected quickly.

“Let me have a look at it, lass.” Oin now grabbed her arm and pulled it away from her face. Oin’s face stared at her grimly, the other men gasped.

“I-is it bad?” she asked now.

“The only question I have for you lass… is if ye can even see out of it?” Oin now asked.

“Y-yes… I can.” She smiled hoping that they would ignore her. “Now we must tend to Kili!”

“No!” Bofur pushed her back to prevent her from leaving the situation at hand. “Ye are lying to us, aren’t ye?”

“W-what are you talking about?” she asked laughing at the sheer thought of her lying.

“Ye can’t see out of yer eye lass… it’s impossible… fer ye…” Oin sighed and pulled out a reflective dish tray, “Yer eye is clouded over, lass. Ye will never see out of that eye again.”

Ustrobela stood shocked at the image of her now, for it was bloodied and battered, truly she had denied to herself this whole time… but it was true now. She knew for a fact that she was blind in one eye now… she just didn’t want to admit it until now.

“Come! Help me lift Kili up!” Fili called to Bofur.

Ustrobela now tried to run to their aid but was pushed back by Oin, “You sit here, I will treat yer eye after we are done, understand?”

“But Oin!” she attempted to object, but Oin shook his head, “Wait there!” he commanded.

Now all of the dwarves and the children were around Kili as he lied on the table, the red haired elf now began chanting, speaking over Kili’s cry of pain. After what felt like forever, through the squirming and chanting… Kili stopped, and seemed to settle now. Everyone sighed a breath of relief. Ustrobela looked up to the elf and asked now, “Will he be okay?” she asked her curiously.

“Yes… he will be fine now.” She smiled at Ustrobela kindly.

“I’ll treat ye now, lass.” Oin said running to grab his bandages.

“What is your name?” Ustrobela asked.

“Tauriel.” The elf responded.

“I like it…” she smiled, “My name is Ustrobela.” She nodded to her politely.

“I see that you suffered a great injury.” Tauriel said sympathetically taking notice of her eye.

“I suppose I have… but I at least know that Fili and Kili are safe.” She smiled at her again.

“I thank you for that.” Tauriel bowed to her.

“And I thank you… for saving my friend.” She nodded back to her.

“Alright, lass. I got yer bandages here.” Oin now came back and sat down in front of her, he took a rag and began cleaning up Ustrobela, he worked fast, running through two rags just to clean all of the blood. “I can’t clean the blood on yer sleeve, but I suppose ye aren’t too concerned with that are ye?” Oin asked.

Ustrobela grinned and shook her head, “No, I suppose I’m fine with that. After all, I can’t complain much after surviving without a weapon.”

“Ye are far too optimistic lass.” Oin said somewhat amused now as he placed bandages around her head, “There, don’t remove these… they will keep yer eye safe from muck.”

“Thank you, master Oin.” Ustrobela nodded to him.

“Yer lucky, I like ye lass. Or I’d charge ye fer each injury.” Oin joked.

Ustrobela smiled now, a feeling of peace washed over her… finally it was all over, finally nothing could go wrong at this point. Kili was healed and they could finally rest after the eventful night…


	8. Eight: The Forsaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili, Kili, Oin, Bofur and Ustrobela all lend a hand to the people of Laketown before making their final journey to the lonely mountain. Ustrobela's dreams come true as she is finally able to look upon the mountain in joy and heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of naughtiness later on, Fili confesses to wanting to bed Ustrobela, but nothing explicit is stated, and Nori gets a little more personal with her. But again, nothing explicit.

“Get in the boat! Quickly!” Tauriel called out to her companions.

The fire surged all around them, a painful flare blazing the town. The sound of a dragon flew over their heads as they watched in terror unable to move. It’s roar leaving a deafening chill in the air.

“Come on lass! You need to hurry!” Bofur called out as Ustrobela stood by the side startled.

“I… I can’t!” Ustrobela said uncomfortably.

“What? Why not?” Bofur now got out of the boat and approached her.

“We must leave!” Tauriel called out.

“Give us a second, please!” Bofur called back, he looked Ustrobela in the eyes and now asked, “What is the matter, love? Why are ye so afraid?”

“I… do not do well with fires… I’m afraid that…” she swallowed and began tearing up. “M-my family was killed in a fire… my human parents. I left one day, receiving supplies for them for their business… but… when I got back the house was on fire, and they were trapped inside.” She looked towards the town, watching as the fire danced around.

“Listen to me…” Bofur now cupped her face and stared into her eyes passionately, “I will NOT let anything bad happen to ye. We will make it out of this town, and we will live. Do ye hear me?” Bofur said calmly.

Ustrobela looked towards the fire and then back to Bofur, his brownish green eyes bringing comfort to her. She hesitated but then nodded, placing her faith in Bofur.

“Good… good.” Bofur now hugged her tight, stroking the back of her head, giving a little peck on her ear, “I will never let anything happen to you, my love.” Bofur said in her ear. “Now we must leave, do you understand? We need to get out of this town.”

“I know…” she squeaked out at him, “I trust you.”

Bofur now let go of her, and pulled her hand towards the boat, allowing her to sit inside, “Come, sit in between Fili and I. We’ll both keep you safe.” Bofur smiled down at her.

She took Bofur’s hand as he lead her into the boat, she positioned herself in between Fili and Bofur, allowing for both of them to be able to care for her. The boat sailed through the town, the sounds of people screaming didn’t bother Ustrobela as much as the scenes that unfolded before her. Families fleeing from their homes, mothers shielding their children from the flames… fathers attempting to put out the fire with the water from the lake. But it was no use, the fire just spread and engulfed the town in a hellish fury. Ustrobela looked on in horror at the people they were unable to help.

“Can’t we save them?!” she squeaked out in protest.

“I wish we could… but as you may already be well aware… our boat is only just big enough for us.” Tauriel said grimly.

Fili turned to her and lifted up her chin to face him, “Listen to me… just look away, I know it’s hard, but you must look away to make it easier.” His soft hand thumbed her cheek and wiped away a loose tear, “We’ll do what we can when we reach land… right now, we must get out of here.” Fili said sadly.

“I… I just can’t see the fire without thinking of my family.” She whimpered.

“Just close your eyes… understand? Close your eyes, we will make sure that you get there safely, do you trust us?” Fili asked.

She looked at Fili, then to Bofur, who only glanced down at her, then to Oin who turned towards her, as if to check on her, Kili looked back in concern of his companion. Then Tauriel looked back at her as well, after a second she nodded at her and smiled. She now looked up at Fili again and smiled, “Yes… I trust you. Please… get us out of this inferno.”

She shut her eyes now, just as Fili suggested, her eyes remained closed, and she tried to make the sounds around her go away. She shifted in her seat each time a scream came pass, voices called out to the boat… and she knew that they were. Screams of help that never came made her cover her ears as cold sweat dripped down her neck. Screams still seeped through her eardrums, tears welled up in her ears, her body shook. She felt an undeniable guilt rise up in her throat that wanted to come out and protest, but she knew this was right… but was it truly right? It didn’t feel honest or truthful.

A sudden jolt brought her back to her reality, her eyes forced open, her one good eye caught what they ran into. She looked up to see the Lake Town master glaring down at her in disgust, and his boat filled to the brim with treasure and gold.

“What’s all this?!” Ustrobela immediately yelled out.

“Nothing that concerns you, peasant!” the master hissed.

“Oh?! It’s doesn’t concern me?!” she reached over and grabbed a statue and held it up to his face, as Tauriel and the others attempted to get the boat free from their entanglement with the master’s boat. “THIS is worth more than your own people?! This is worth more than the lives of those around you?! Do you not hear the screams you pig?!” she now threw the statue in the water.

“My statue!!” the master called out in shock. His plump face grew red as he stared back at the dwarf angrily, “When we get out of here, you will be hanged, you hear me?! Hanged!!”

“Good luck you pompous twit! When people see your greedy paws clawing at your gold like the dragon above us, then I doubt you’ll be the master anymore!”

“What do you mean?! You know not of what you speak!”

“Oh? I do believe I speak truth. For you will know the pain of your people when you yourself are hung for your crimes you disgusting filth!”

The master almost raised his hand to command his guards, but was interrupted suddenly by what looked like a rope made of sheets pulling him back, choking him and restraining his arm painfully. At that moment the boat broke free and they were on their way, passing even more buildings as the dragon above roared and breathed fire.

“Good on ye, lass.” Bofur smirked down at her.

“Finally got to say what need to be said. Must say, it feels good.” She smiled folding her arms.

The boat traversed through the lake, still passing by people… and now corpses of those who didn’t make it out of the fire. Ustorbela looked away and just focused on her feet. Hoping that the nightmare would soon be over.

Just then, she heard Bofur call out, “Bain! What are ye doing?!” he tried to grab the young man as he grasped onto a hook. “Mahal! What are you doing?!” she asked shocked as she watched the child swing across.

“Leave him!” Tauriel called out. “We must keep moving.”

“But…” Ustrobela tried to object, but she knew that at this point they couldn’t stop, not for anyone. As they rowed forward, they finally managed to make it out of the city okay. Finally reaching shore on the other side of the lake, they all shuffled out and took notice of the other boats involved. Other residents of Laketown had made it out alright.

“They made it… good…” Ustrobela sighed a breath of relief.

Kili shook his head and stared out at the lake, “Not quite…” he pointed outward at the lake, and looked back at the others. Before them was a lake filled with bodies, all floating with debris and empty boats. Ustrobela gasped and felt her body shake. “They… they’re…” Fili now grabbed her and held her close.

“Aye… they’re gone…” Oin said lowering his head in mourning.

“Those poor people… turned to us… and look what happened…” she whispered, “We failed them…” she now sobbed into Fili’s arms, his hand instinctively petting her head.

“It’s alright now… we can help.” He smiled down at her.

“Help…?” she asked looking up at him.

“We can help them set up camp here. At least for the next few days… ensure that their sick and wounded are cared for. It’s the least we can do for now.” Tauriel said.

All of a sudden, Kili cried out shocked, “Look! Above us!” he pointed upwards.

“What is –“ Ustrobela gasped, now realizing that the dragon from before had suddenly flew up into the air. A mighty scream escaped it’s throat and it’s body became limp after flying so high. It’s massive body fell to the lake, making a large splash as it did, taking out buildings with it as well.

“Was that…?” Ustorbela turned to Oin.

“Aye… that was Smaug.” Oin stared at the wreckage of the town. “That WAS Smaug…”

“The beast… is dead?” Fili now asked.

“Appears to be that way.” Kili responded.

“So… Erabor is free? We can return to Erabor?” she smiled now towards the others.

“First things first… we must help the people of Laketown. The others can wait.” Oin said simply. “Kili. Bofur. Get a fire started. We need to have something to keep these people warm.”

“Aye,” Bofur chimed.

“Yes… right away.” Kili said staring at Tauriel suddenly.

“What should we do?” Ustrobela asked.

“Ye’ll take first watch tonight with Fili.” He now turned to Tauriel “Ye get started with helping them set up their tents.”

As the group did their duties, more and more people arrived to the shore, each person getting help from the Dwarves… Oin cleaning up the wounded, Tauriel setting up tents from materials she found around them. Day arrived, and then night. Two days passed and no sign of Thorin’s company. A worrying feeling overcame the dwarves as they waited for their leader to come save them. Night fell again… Ustrobela and Fili sat watch once more.

Ustrobela sighed staring at the stars above her, the cold air greeting her skin as she let out a breath of apathy.

“You alright, lass?” Fili asked taking a smoke from his pipe.

“Fine, I suppose. Mostly concerned for the people of Lake Town… we managed to help them settle in… but.” She looked around and rested her head on her knees. “They still suffer, it makes me feel horrible inside.” She confessed.

“Don’t let it bring you down too much, after all, we did what we could for them.” Fili responded.

“But we could do so much more, don’t you think?” she asked.

“Like what? We don’t have much in terms of supplies. We lost a lot as well, lass.” Fili said sadly.

“I suppose you are right…” she admitted. She now shuddered in the cold and attempted to warm her hands by the fire.

“Are you cold?” Fili asked now.

“N-no… I’m just fine.” She smiled at him now.

“Don’t lie to me. You’re a horrible liar.” He laughed now.

“Fine, I am cold. Are you happy?” she shifted in her seat and sighed.

“Here…” he removed his coat and placed it on her, now pulling her into his arms. “You are so helpless sometimes.” Fili chuckled. “Is that better?

She grinned lying her head on his shoulder, “Much…” They sat in silence as they stared up at the stars. The silent air matched the cold breaths they softly breathed out.

“What’s on your mind?” Fili suddenly asked.

“Hm?” Ustrobela looked at him now confused.

“You’re so quiet. Usually you are talking up a storm by now.” Fili chuckled.

“I think I’m scared…” she nervously laughed to herself, “What if we… return to Erabor and everyone there is gone? What then?”

“Everyone? Gone?” Fili chuckled again, “Not my uncle… no way would he allow that to happen.” He responded.

“I suppose you are right. Even then… I fear what we may find. I fear that perhaps…” she swallowed, “perhaps there might be a few causalities.”

“Listen to me.” Fili now turned towards her, lifting her chin up to face his eyes, “Thorin will never let one of his own die… not as long as he has the will to fight. My Uncle has yet to lose the company… looking back now… maybe it was best that Kili stayed behind. Maybe I was wrong to question him.” Fili said guiltily.

Ustrobela now shook her head, “No… it’s not wrong at all. You were looking out for your brother. You were concerned for him. I was too, Kili is like my little brother.” She confessed.

“Little brother? He is only 2 years younger than you.” Fili laughed.

She blushed a little and pouted, “S-so!? He’s still important to me you know!”

“Alright… alright. I believe you.” He sat for a second and paused, taking in what happened finally. He then spoke up again and smiled a little, “It was brave what you did you know. Defying Thorin like that… all for our sake?” he asked now.

“I couldn’t in good conscious leave you all behind. I actually had a conversation with Nori about this. Believe it or not he wanted me to stay behind.” She chuckled.

“I probably would have said the same.” Fili confessed.

“What? Why?” she asked now a little annoyed.

“Calm down… I would have asked you to… but…” he smirked at her now, “I know that you would have left with us anyway. You are far more stubborn that Dwalin, and that’s saying something.” He sighed thoughtfully, “And yet you are so gracious to everyone you meet… truly you are a rarity. A gem to behold.” Fili pushed her hair out of her face and smiled at her one good eye. “It’s a shame that the orc took away one of your beautiful sapphire eyes.”

She now pulled away and touched her bandages on her face sadly, looking away from him. “It’s hideous isn’t it…?” she said disgusted. “How could you look at me again?”

Fili now pulled her face back towards him, his hands softly thumbing her cheeks, “I can never stop looking at you… your injury has made you even more beautiful in my eyes.” Fili smiled at her. “It has made you breath taking even… you got that from protecting me and my brother… you got that from your bravery. Truly… the only thing that Orc did, was make my heart burn for you even more.”

Fili now brought her in for a kiss, which she graciously accepted in return, the only sound they heard were of the bonfire that laid before them, and Bofur’s obnoxious snoring. Fili kissed her neck now and then her forehead, “How I wish that I could bed you lass.” Fili confessed now.

“F-Fili! N-not here… not now!” she turned away shyly.

“I cannot help myself… I want to show my love to you under the stars, with only the moon lighting our passion.” He now nuzzled her hair, “You are so beautiful… it is hard to resist this temptation that I feel. This painful ping of my heart everytime I see you with Nori or Bofur, it hurts me so… I want to claim you. I want to claim you right here right now, with no witnesses to our actions but us.”

She shook her head, “No… Fili. As much as I would love to now. It is not fair to Bofur, Nori or you. For my heart is not full claimed by you. I would only think of the others. Not us, not our affections for each other. I ask that you wait until you have truly claimed me. If you can claim me then you may bed me.” She smiled at him, hoping he would understand.

“Ah… that smile of yours makes it hard…” Fili now pulled away, “But you speak only the truth… that’s what I admire about you. I can’t say that takes the sting away… but.” She smiled at her again. “It certainly does present a challenge for me, now doesn’t it?”

She blushed and nodded, “That it does.”

“I consider it a prize worth accepting.” He kissed her hand sweetly. A sudden light broke their focus, their eyes were now captured by it. The sun was rising, and the air seemed to get fresher as it did. “We spent all night talking.” She giggled a little.

“That we did lass… my did the time go by.” Fili smiled kissing her hand again, “Come.” He stood up now and helped her up, “We must get ready to leave.”

“Leave?” she asked now shocked.

“Yes… we are returning to Erabor. I have decided.” Fili smiled at her, “Would you like to see our home, lass?” Fili asked holding her hand firmly in his.

Her eyes lit up with a gleam of hope and glee, “Erabor? O-of course! I want to go! Take me there!” she cried.

“Then let’s wake everyone up, shall we?” Fili asked sweetly.

“O-of course!” she cried now, running towards the others. She first woke up Bofur, “Bofur!” she shook him excitedly.

“Mmm… I’ll take two please…” he muttered in his sleep.

“Wake up!” she now jolted him.

Bofur now sat up and gasped, “Ah! Who’s there?!” he screamed. He paused, and then looked at Ustrobela, “Ah… Good morning lass. What time is it?” he asked yawning.

“Time to go to Erabor…” she smiled down at him.

“Erabor…” Bofur smiled half asleep, and then his eyes shot open, “E-Erabor? Now? Here? Right now?” he asked.

“Yes! Erabor! Quickly!” she pulled him to his feet.

Bofur now laughed following behind her excitedly, “Alright, lass. Calm down. What has got ye so riled up?” he asked.

“I finally get to see Erabor! Do you know how long I have dreamt of this day? Ever since I was a child I wanted to see the legendary city!” she cried happily.

“Lass, it’s not going to be what you imagine… a lot has happened to it.” He said with a realistic tone.

“I-I know that! It’s just… I want to see the city of my people. All these years, I have never seen my own people’s architecture, their art, their culture. I have missed so much in my life and it’s finally time that I can do it. I have dreamt of the great city where gold glistens and the halls are large!” she practically swooned.

“We might have to rebuild it though.” Bofur said thoughtfully.

“What of it? I think it would be wonderful to rebuild it. That would mean that my hands could help it become a great city again!” she cried grabbing his hands now, “I want to be one of the pioneers! I want to be known as the fair maiden of Thorin’s company. I want to go down into history as the maiden who helped to rebuild Erabor!” she now felt tears come down her cheeks. “I want to mean something… so that maybe my parents could find me. Maybe… they could…” she now wept into her hands, causing Bofur who was now panicked to hold her close, pressing her face into his chest.

“What has gotten into ye, lass?” he asked.

“It’s just… I now realize… I don’t even know who my parents are… or if they are even alive… what if they are no longer with us?” she asked pathetically.

“Is there anything you can go on to help ye find them?” he asked now petting her head softly.

“I only know of their names.” She said sadly.

“Good… that’s a good start. What’re their names, dear?” Bofur asked softly.

“My mother was Tiege and my father was Dorom.” She said now ceasing her tears.

Bofur wiped away her tears and smiled down at her sweetly, “Y’see lass? You know their names. Perhaps we can find them when we get to Erabor.” He chuckled, “So stop yer cryin’ now…” he kissed her nose now, in attempt to make her giggle, which thanks to his bushy mustache she did.

She giggled and rubbed her nose, “Thank you Bofur.” She kissed his nose back, which left a smile on his face.

“Yer too cute to be real, lass.” Bofur said patting her head, “Come, let’s go to Erabor.”

The dwarves all packed away whatever they had on them, and placed it in the same boat they used at Bard’s home. The sun was fully awake by then, and the dwarves all pushed the boat into the water, except Kili who was to the side speaking with Tauriel, their voices indicating an intense conversation.

“Come on Kili!” Fili called after his brother as he pushed the boat into the water. The sand was fighting with them every step of the way.

After a few minutes, Kili finally joined with his companions, leaving Tauriel behind. Finally the boat budged and the dwarves all climbed in, pushing themselves into the lake. All of them rowing their way towards the other side of the lake.

“How long do you think this will take?” Ustrobela asked.

“About an hour by boat, and two hours by foot.” Fili said bluntly.

“So close, yet so far away…” she muttered.

“Don’t sweat it lass, we’ll be there in no time.” Bofur comforted her.

The silence filled the air as they rowed across the boat, not a word was uttered, and only the sound of their oar hitting the water echoed. Finally they reached land, and began trekking by foot. The two hour trip was again occupied by silence. They reached their destination soon after, the front door of the city open wide for them.

Ustrobela’s eyes widened at the size of the door, but she was even more impressed by the halls that beckoned her forward, teasing her to touch them. She followed slowly behind the others, touching each and every pillar that came in her way, examining the dwarven writing. A sense of happiness filled her chest as she tried to read the writing. She followed behind the others mindlessly, now hearing the others calling their families names. They were stopped suddenly on the stairs by Bilbo, the hobbit came rushing out of the treasure room and with a panicked tone said, “You must leave! Now!” Bilbo said.

“What?” Fili asked confused, “But we just got here.” Fili laughed as if the hobbit was joking.

“I-It’s Thorin. He’s been down in that treasure horde for days, he won’t eat, he won’t sleep… it’s not natural!” Bilbo said hurriedly.

Fili ignored Bilbo’s warning now, and pushed past him, rushing down into the treasure horde with the others behind him following suit. Ustrobela’s eyes gleamed at the sight of gold everywhere as they made their way down there. It was more money then she had ever seen in her entire life. She silently gazed at it’s wonder as they reached the bottom of the stairs. That’s when Thorin came out of wherever he was hiding. A feeling of obsession washed over his face as he spoke.

“Gold… beyond measure… beyond grieves… sorrow… “ Thorin looked up at Fili and Kili now and said louder, “Behold, the great treasure horde, of Thror” Thorin now tossed up at ruby to Fili, and bowed before them, “Welcome, my sister’s sons… to the Kingdom Erabor.” It was how Thorin said it that left chills down Ustrobela’s spine, his eyes… his voice, his mannerisms, were unsettling and even scary. She looked to the others, but they didn’t seem to notice his change, she bit down on her nail and tried to pretend that she didn’t notice. It was then that Thorin noticed her and gave a brief smile, “Ah… my maiden, you may have your claim of my treasure as well. After all, you kept my kin safe and sound.”

“It wasn’t easy.” Ustrobela joked.

“The others! Where are they?” Bofur asked now.

“Just down here…” Thorin pointed to the area behind him.

“What are we waiting for!?” Ustrobela felt relieved that the subject had changed. “Let’s go greet them!” she cried running down the stairs into the gold horde. The others now caught up, and ran with her into the halls. She ran until she saw lights coming from one of the rooms, and the sound of voices echoing. She looked at the others happily now realizing that there was life. She ran into the room. Bofur following closely behind her.

Bofur cried out, “Balin!” Balin and Dwalin who was next to him lit up when seeing their fellow dwarves. Balin got up from his chair and embraced Bofur tightly. Dwalin ran to Ustrobela and picked her up in a bear hug much to her surprise.

“Never thought I’d be happy to see you lassie!” Dwalin said happily.

“It’s good to see you too, Dwalin!” she laughed half heartedly.

Next Balin hugged her, and he patted her back, “Good to see yer alive.” Balin winked at her.

Next Bombur and Bifur came out and embraced Bofur happily. Hugging Ustrobela afterwards. Bifur noticed Ustrobela’s bandaged eye and asked her what happened. She signed explaining that it was due to an Orc. Bifur let a little smile break free from him and signed to her that she was a warrior now. She blushed a little and signed to him “Thank you.”

Dori next approached her and hugged her tight, “Good to see you in one piece!” he said happily.

Then she heard a cry of delight from up the steps as Ori came running down to greet her, “Ustrobela!” Ori cried out hugging her tightly. “Ori!!” she cried happily hugging him back. She ruffled his hair as she hugged him and whispered, “Did you kill any dragons?” she said jokingly, and Ori whispered back, “A ton, I was a real hero, you should have seen me.”

She released Ori now and patted his head, “You’re going to break a woman’s heart one day. You stud.” She teased. She now looked around and asked, “Where’s Nori?” she asked.

“Looking for me, lass?” Nori asked standing to the side, with his arms folded and a smirk forming on his face.

“Nori…” Ustrobela let go of Ori and then smiled tears forming on her cheeks, “Nori!!” she now ran up to the star haired dwarf and wrapped her arms around his neck, he retaliated doing the same, twirling her around. He kissed her forehead forcefully and smiled down at her. “Oh, lass. How I feared for the worse!” he pushed her hair out of her face and then took notice of her bandaged eye. “Ustrobela… what happened to your eye?” he asked, showing a bit of concern in his tone.

“O-Oh… an Orc blinded my right eye.” Ustrobela touched the bandage and looked away uneasily.

“What?!” Nori cried shocked, “Where is he, I’m going to kill him!” he growled.

“You’re a bit too late on that one… he’s already dead.” She shrugged nonchalantly.

“So you’re really blind in that one eye?” Ori asked now.

“Aye. But it’s not so bad, I still have one good eye.” She smiled at them sweetly.

All of the dwarves looked at her shocked, a silent comprehension seeping through their minds, and then a sudden burst of laughter filled the tense air.

“Oh lass! Ever did I see a bizarre woman like you! We really did mold ye into a dwarven warrior!” Gloin said .

“She is a true hero. She got it from protecting us!” Kili called out.

“N-no, I don’t think I can be called a hero for trying to defend you with a frying pan.” She laughed.

“Frying pan?” Dwalin said shocked.

“Well, I suppose a frying pan wouldn’t give me a great name like Thorin Oakenshield.” She said halfheartedly.

Again the dwarves bursted into laughter at the idea of her fending off against an Orc with just a frying pan. “Ustrobela Ironshield.” Balin said suddenly. “That sounds a bit better don’t you think lads?”

“Not as impressive as Thorin Oakenshield.” She confessed.

“Better than Ustrobela Fryingpan.” Dwalin said jokingly.

“We’ll not tell anyone of what shield you used. Truthfully they are made of the same material.” Balin smiled at her and patted her back.

“Oh! Lass! Let’s see if we can find records of who lived here!” Bofur said excitedly.

“Who lived here?” Nori raised his eyebrow.

“Yes… I want to see if my mother and father were here.” Ustrobela said.

“Your mother or father? That would probably be in the records down the hall.” Dori now commented.

“Good! Let’s go!” Bofur said excitedly about to leave the room, but Thorin stood in his way, “No, not now, I need all of you in the treasure room.”

“What? Why?” Ustrobela asked.

“I need all of you to help me find the Arkenstone.” Thorin said simply.

“The Arkenstone? What does it even look like? I’ve heard of the tales, but I wouldn’t even know where to look first.” Ustrobela confessed.

“It’s white, and shines with brilliance like a star in the night sky.” Balin said smiling at her. “Trust me, lass, you’ll know it when you see it.”

“With that out of the way, get to work. I don’t want to see anyone resting until we have retrieved it.” Thorin said.

Now everyone shuffled out of the room and into the gold room. Nori and Ustrobela were the last ones out of the room, which was perfect for Nori, because he could finally be alone with his love. He grabbed Ustrobela and pushed her against the wall, a wily smirk curving on his face.

“N-Nori!” she cried.

“We have a few minutes before Thorin realizes we are gone… and I need you to myself.” Nori growled and pressed his lips hungrily against her, a low hum left her throat as he forcefully kissed her. His hand slinked itself behind her red hair, cradling her head. His other hand pinned her wrist to the wall, he now trailed his kisses down her chin, and towards her neck, a soft moan escaped her as he bit her neck. Her one free hand scratched his back feverishly. A warm feeling tingled down her spine, an overwhelming sensation that didn’t want to leave as he now moved his lips to her collar bone, pushing her clothes aside just enough to feel her bare skin with his finger tips. His hands now moved to her hips and thumbed them gingerly, he released from her for a moment to see her reaction, and as he suspected her face looked like a cherry. He chuckled lowly, and kissed her ear, his hands still placed on her hips. “I missed you my darling. It was painful not to have you near me.” He whispered, “But more than anything… I’m happy you are alive. I feared for the worst.”

“Nori! Ustrobela!” Dwalin called after them.

Nori released her and wiped away his smile, and turned towards the rather large dwarf, “Here, Dwalin. We just got caught up. Her eye was bothering her is all.”

Dwalin didn’t buy it though, and simply rolled his eyes, “No lollygagging, you can do that later on.” He said simply as he marched towards the gold room.

Nori and Ustrobela followed after, but before they left the room, Nori whispered in her ear one last time, “To be continued, my little minkx.” He purred delightfully.

Ustrobela’s heart still struggled to catch up with her, the excitement she felt at that moment was overwhelming, and a bit startling. She muttered out, “Mahal guide me to chastity.”


	9. Nine: The Waiting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ustrobela is faced with a very complicated situation, and is conflicted even further with her complicated love life as she and the rest of the Dwarves are locked away in Erabor.

“Why are we closing ourselves off from Dale again?” Ustrobela asked her leader.  
“I refuse to help those who only want our riches.” Thorin said coldly.  
Kili who had a barrel now dropped it and stared at his uncle shocked, “The People of Laketown literally have nothing!”   
“Do not speak to me about having nothing! I know full well what it is like to have nothing!” Thorin said disgusted.  
As they piled the rocks one by one, the structure of rocks became heavier and harder to reach.   
“Who is the lightest here?” Thorin asked turning around. Then he caught sight of Ustrobela who was lifting one of the rocks, “Ustrobela… I need you to climb to the top and start piling all of these rocks.  
“What? But I’m not as strong as you, I haven’t had years of training under my belt.” She said.  
“You’ll be fine. I need someone who is quick on their feet.” Thorin said simply.  
She looked around at the others, who only gave her a look of concern and silence. Ever since Thorin found that treasure horde, he’s been different… cold, distant… almost mad. No one questioned him though, because secretly they just hoped it was a phase, and not something serious. She sighed and nodded, “Yes, my lord.” She then climbed the stairs around the side and made her way down to the pile of rocks. She lowered herself down off of the broken ledge, her hands were the only thing that held her up as she touched the rocks below with her foot.   
“Don’t fall down on the other side… there is only one way in.” Thorin warned.  
“Now you tell me.” Ustrobela said somewhat annoyed. She finally found her footing and landed on the pile, her balance suddenly becoming fragile as she felt herself lean forward towards the dwarves. The company all gasped at once, their hands instinctively reaching out to grab her, but she straightened herself out, much to the relief of the company.  
“Ye alright lass?” Dwalin asked.  
“Fine, a little concerned with the fact we used statues to build this structure, but I suppose it’s better than nothing.” She wiped her pants off of the dusty debris, “And I’m a bit concerned with falling down, but I suppose that’s a risk as well.” She said passive aggressively staring at Thorin. “Start handing me rocks, and I’ll work my way up.” So the dwarves did, and one by one she piled them on top of the other, it took hours but finally the door was close to all but the dwarves already inside. With the wall closed in, Ustrobela was able to walk back down the steps towards the others. A sudden realization hit all of them as she walked down.   
“Lass, you’re a mess!” Kili said with a small laugh.  
Indeed she was, as she looked down her clothes were covered in dirt and dust from the stone. “I suppose I am.” She said nonchalantly.  
“You know, we do have baths in Erabor.” Balin said now.  
“Baths? You mean… I can clean myself? I don’t have to smell like Orc blood and Goblin dung anymore? Oh thank you Mahal!” she smiled happily for once in a long while.  
“Come, I’ll show you lass.” Balin looked around and chuckled, “I think we all could use a bit of bathing.”   
Balin walked with the young woman and started a conversation when it was just the two of them.  
“To be honest, I never knew that you would be so…” Balin paused and put his finger to his mouth as if in thought, “What is the word.”   
“Strong, beautiful, stubborn?” Ustrobela smirked.  
Balin laughed and smiled, “Popular. I never knew that you would grow into this… warrior.” He admitted.  
“I didn’t see it coming either. It seems so long ago since I was stuck in that tavern. Forced to live worse than the rats that crawled their way through the pantry.” She commented.  
“You still aren’t up there with Thorin though in terms of fighting. You’re rough around the edges.” Balin bluntly stated.  
“That I do know for a fact.” She said.  
“It’s not your fault lass, you just need a bit more practice is all. And I’ll let you in on a little secret.” Balin now stopped, with Ustrobela stopping with him as he did. “Out of all of the dwarves here, Thorin, Fili, Kili, Dwalin and I are the only ones who are trained warriors. We were bred for war.”   
“The others aren’t?” she asked curiously.  
Balin shook his head but offered a sweet smile, “No, but they have the heart and spirit of one. I think that’s what matters in the end. You may not be bred for war, but you would put your life on the line. That much is certain when you defended so many of our own time in and time out.” Balin placed his hands on her shoulders and firmly looked her in the eyes. “You may not be the strongest one out there, but you have the heart and drive of a million men. I am glad to have you with us.”   
She smiled, a little tear slipping from her, “Balin… thank you.” She now hugged him, “Ever since I joined you, all I wanted was for you all to accept me. I prayed that I wouldn’t be a burden.”   
Balin patted her back and laughed, “Alright, enough of that now…” he released her and smiled again, “You are only as strong as you are willing to be. When the time comes, I know that I can rely on you to be there for us. I know that everyone in this kingdom considers you their battle kin. Their flesh and blood.” Balin paused again, and then turned towards the grand door before them. “This, my dear, is the baths.” Balin pushed it open and held out his arms excitedly. Inside was a glorious fountain, that was covered in Dwarven runes, it’s greenish jade like color made it seem so rough, yet so elegant as well.   
“It took a bit of cleaning, and it’s not as grand as the elves. But…”   
“It’s perfect…” Ustrobela smiled. “Mahal knows I need a bath. Are they separated by man and woman?” she asked turning to him.  
“Yes, they are. Next door is the men’s area. Just keep this door closed, and hopefully no one will think to walk in on you.” Balin said with a somewhat concerned look on her face.  
“I can name a few who might not live up to that rule.” She muttered thinking of Nori.   
“We’ll keep an eye out.” Balin winked. “Well, get ready, and go ahead and wash up. You have some clean clothes over on one of the benches over there. I took the liberty of putting them there.”  
“You are truly the best, Balin.” She giggled.  
“I try. Enjoy my lady.” Balin bowed and now closed the door behind him.   
Ustrobela removed her clothes, and then her bandages, looking down at the blood stained cloth made her remember the moment of impact from the Orc’s blade. The feeling of desperation as she tried to push him away from the Durin brothers. She sighed, her right eye closed, a nervous feeling crossing her heart, as she wanted to try and open her right eye. “I can do this… just open it.” She whispered to herself. As she did, she felt an overwhelming sense of disappointment as even with her eye opened, it was still blind. She sighed and looked in one of the mirrors plastered on the wall of the bath. She got a good look at herself and noticed the large scar on her face, going down from her forehead to her cheek. She touched the large scratch on her cheek and retracted from the sudden pain she felt when she did. “Still not healed” she said to herself, she then took notice of her pupil, realizing now that it was indeed clouded over a whitish blue orb stared back at her, but the problem was, that she couldn’t see out of that orb. Seeing herself with the scar made her even more self conscious as she stared down at the scars all over her exposed body. “Another scar to add to the list.” She muttered, “But this time it’s my own fault for it… not what someone accused me of.” She then thought of Argento and hissed aggressively. “If ever see that orc dung again, I might just kill him.”   
She tore her eyes away from the mirror and placed herself in the water, the hot steamy sensation sent shock waves up her body as she lowered herself in it. All of the days of dirt, muck and ash had finally melted away in the water, her mind seemed to clean itself as well as she sat in pure bliss. She then dunked her hair into the water, braids and all, allowing the water to soak in the grime. She smiled to herself, the feeling of cleanliness truly was the best feeling in the world, and especially after all she had to go through. When she felt herself clean enough, she left the bath, and reached for her towel, as soon as her hand touched it, someone came in the room with her. It was Oin. Immediately she screamed and covered her body. “Mahal!! What are you doing?!” she asked annoyed.  
“Relax, I’ve seen it all before.” Oin said raising an eyebrow. “I wanted to examine yer wounds before ye went back out there. I wanted to do it without the prying eyes of the younger dwarves in the company.” Oin said simply. He put down the bag he was carrying and approached her.  
“Wait one second! At least allow me to wrap this around me!” she said annoyed.  
“Alright, fine!” Oin said. He stood waiting, facing her, to which she glared at him.  
“Without you looking would be preferred!” she said again.  
“So temperamental ye women dwarves are.” Oin said rolling his eyes, turning around towards the other end. She then wrapped the towel around her body, tight enough so it wouldn’t get loose. “There, I’m no longer indecent. Do what you wish to do.” She sighed sitting down on one of the benches.  
“I only want to examine yer physical state lassy.” Oin said.  
“Why couldn’t you do this earlier?”   
“We didn’t have doors earlier.” Oin said now grabbing a hold of her right arm. “Just as I thought… ye got a wound there.” Oin pointed to it.   
“Wound?” she asked shocked.  
“Aye, I knew that blood wasn’t just from yer eye earlier.” Oin said now reaching into his bag and pulled out a bandage. “It’s not deep, but I think yer sleeve absorbed all of the blood.” He wrapped the bandage around her cut on her arm. “It looks as if yer face took most of the blow.” Oin said now looking at her face carefully.  
He now looked at her torso shocked, he then looked back up at her eyes, “Looks as though you have more scars that no one knows of.” He said simply.  
“I’d rather keep it that way.” She said coldly.  
“Yer past may not be a concern of ours lass… but…” Oin now took out ointment and began dabbing it on her scar above her eye, “… you shouldn’t have to hide it forever lass. It’s not healthy.”   
“Are you a medicine man of the mind now?” she asked amused.  
“No… just an old man who’s lived through a lot and seen it all.” Oin said simply. When he finished with the ointment, he smiled at her briefly, “Looks as though ye don’t need much else with yer eye.” He put away his medical supplies and stood up, “Sorry I couldn’t save yer eye though.” Oin said a bit of sadness to his tone.  
“Some things you can’t save.” She shrugged, “Maybe it’s better this way. If I wasn’t there… Fili and Kili would probably be dead.”   
“That you are right about lass… what you did saved their lives.” Oin patted her shoulder now, “You take care of yerself, don’t make me heal you everytime you feel the need to run in front of a blade.” Oin joked.   
“I’ll resist the temptation.” Ustrobela chuckled.  
Oin nodded and with that took his leave of her. When Oin was gone, she immediately ran to the clean clothes, neatly folded, she put on the warm and clean fabric and smiled at the soft feeling on her bare flesh. It was a dwarven dress, a simple commoner’s dress, but she didn’t mind, for it was the dress of her people. It was something that belonged to her heritage and her kin. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. The sleeves were long, and the dress went all the way down to the floor, she never wore anything quite so comfortable or clean in her life. For once she wore something that fit like a glove. When she was all dressed, she left the bath and sighed a breath of utter contempt and peace. As she walked distracted by her bliss, she suddenly felt her body run into someone, her body slamming down on the floor.   
“What’s the big idea?!” the voice scolded her.   
She looked up annoyed and glared at the man, she almost said something but then realized that it was Nori with his hair loose and unbraided. “N-Nori?” she squeaked out.  
“Ah, lass.” Nori held out his hand and pulled her up, as he helped her up, she now realized that he was wearing commoner’s clothing as well, basic cloth intended for lounging. She looked him up and down examining him. “What’s with the looks?” Nori asked annoyed.  
“I’ve just never seen you without armor on.” She confessed. “It’s a bit unsettling.”   
“Unsettling? That’s how you put it?” he raised his eyebrow and then chuckled, “And besides, I thought you saw me in my undergarments once…in Rivendell?” he smirked at her playfully.  
“I-I… only briefly remember that.” Ustrobela blushed looking way nervously.   
“But it is yer first time seeing my hair in its natural state.” Nori ran his fingers through his long beard. She now studied his hair, fully realizing just how long it was. It was longer than hers by far, it came all the way down to his lower back and his beard came all the way down to his thighs. It looked truly beautiful as it was. She didn’t expect to see a dwarf with such soft looking hair.   
“I’ve never seen your hair down like this…” she said now.   
Nori groaned, “Dori forced me to while we were in the bath. Said that I probably had dead bugs and birds in my hair at his rate.”   
“Did you?” she asked.  
“Did I what?” Nori rasied any eyebrow.  
“Have dead animals in your hair?”   
Nori laughed and shook his head, “No… but he found my treasure horde… he’s currently fuming at all of the stolen goods I managed to keep in me hair. “ Nori scratched the back of his head.  
“Is that why it was shaped so perfectly?” she asked curiously.  
Nori laughed again and shook his head, “It kept me hair out of me eyes, so I kept it that way. It’s a tool of the trade.” He winked at her now walking towards the bed area. “Would you like to see the bedrooms? They are pretty spacious.” He smiled at her.  
“I hope this isn’t an excuse to try and bed me already.” She smirked at him.  
“I would be a bit more subtle with that my dear…” Nori smiled back at her.   
Nori led her to the bedrooms, leading her to his own bedroom. He then sat down on the bed and smirked, “Are you liking it here lass?” he finally asked.  
“It’s much more spacious than I imagined… so… big… so…” she smiled a joyful look in her eyes as she said it, “inspiring… like I feel like I belong here!” She now sat down on the bed with him and played with her hair, “I’m sometimes scared this is a dream, and we’ll never wake up from it. Baths, beds, food, gold… never having to run again, never having to fight orcs or worry about if someone wants to kill us… it’s refreshing.”   
“Get used to it.” Nori smiled, “Because we now have this whole kingdom to ourselves. Miles and miles of fortress to explore!” he leaned on one side and smirked, “It truly is a sight to behold.”   
“What’s it like to see the fortress? Is it really that big? Are there really mines in the bottom?” she asked excitedly now.  
“You’ll just have to see for yerself lass. I’m afraid I can’t answer that fer you.” He grinned.  
Ustrobela now focused on his beard and asked, “Do you want me to braid your beard? I’m sure it’s in the way.” She said smiling.  
“If ye’d like. Personally, I enjoy the unraveled look. Even if it is in the way.” Nori smirked.  
“I thought you said that you were forced by Dori to remove it.” She said curiously.  
“I was…” he now pulled her down on his chest, much to her surprise, “And then I realized just how much closer it makes me to you. To think, the only thing separating us is only one layer of cloth. A bit exciting isn’t it?” Nori teased.  
“Don’t you think of anything other than rolling in the hay?” she asked somewhat annoyed.  
“With you my dear all I ever think about is the chance to see you bare.” Nori responded.  
“I’m not a barmaid, and I do not wish to be treated as such!” she sat up and then proceeded to walk towards the door.  
“W-woah! Hold on a second lass! I meant no harm in my intentions!” he got up as well, grabbing her arm before she could leave. “I…” Nori bit his lip, “I don’t know how to properly tell a lass that I love her.” He confessed now. “Being on my own… the only thing I learned to do was how to court women to bed. But it’s so different when it’s someone that I…” he swallowed. “… have feelings fer.” He turned her towards him and backed up to the bed, now sitting back down, with her standing. “I’m not very good with this sort of thing. I don’t even really know what love is… but…” he looked her in the eyes, pushing her hair out of her face. “But… when I see you, I get nervous like I could break you, I get nervous that I might say or do something to make you hate me. I want to always be around you, even if you don’t want me around. It’s hard to look at you with other men and not wish ill will on them. What lucky men they must be to win yer affections. I would be lying if I said I didn’t want to bed you right here, right now. But…” he sighed and held her hands close to him now, “I would want to…” he started to blush now, “I would want to do it with love in mind, not to just fumble around. I want ye to… to feel how I feel when I see you. My heart beating like a drum, my hands shaking, it feels like a million bugs keep tickling me senses and the only thing that does that to me is when I’m near you.” He responded.  
Ustrobela would normally run away from someone who said that, thinking them as liars… but… as she looked at Nori now, his eyes gave away a certain sadness, and sincerity in his tone. One that she never heard from the thief before. She knew he was a master charmer, and an expert at lying his way out of situations… but his was the one time she saw his true self. The one time that if he told her the same thing over and over again, each and every time… she would believe him.   
“I…” Nori paused and took a deep breath, “I love you, Ustrobela.” He smiled at her, “I truly do.”He hugged her tight, his head on her stomach as he buried his face. Ustrobela stroked his head and smiled down at him.  
“I just… I want to know why you always want to bed me… why can’t you just be happy with how we are now?” she asked now.  
Nori now stood up, and grabbed her face his hands, his eyes intensely stared down at her, “Because you… are the most beautiful creature I have ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. Everything about you drives my senses crazy. My mind goes blank, my body just wants to claim you. Just… instinctively wants to take you. Never before have I found another dwarf as attractive as you.”   
“What about those barmaids you so fondly remember…” she said disgusted.  
“They mean… absolutely nothing. I don’t want to know their back stories, or their life story. I never really wanted to. That was in the past anyway. I want to settle down, I want to have a life with you. I want my life to be about you! Don’t you understand? I want to feel connected to you, I would slap a ring on yer finger right now love, if given the chance. If you said right now, that you choose me over Bofur and Fili… I would run down to the mines and craft meself a ring to show you just how much I love ye…”   
She smiled now, tears forming on her cheeks by the usually joking and teasing dwarf’s sudden confession of love. She nuzzled one of his hands that held her cheeks. She smiled up at him and held his hand to her chest, allowing him to feel her heartbeat. “You feel that?” she asked him.  
Nori stunned, nodded slowly, and shyly, something he never thought he’d feel. She continued, “That’s what I feel for you.” She smiled again, “It’s just… that…” she sighed, “You make it even harder on me. I know I need to decide soon on who I should give my heart soon.” She held his large hands in hers, “But I just want you to know… you are wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. Don’t ever forget that.” She beamed at him.   
“Ustrobela…” Nori whispered. He now kissed her forehead gently, and smiled down at her. “I’ll wait if I must. Just know that it will be the most painful wait of my life.” He hugged her tight in his arms, and stroked the back of her head, letting the silence in. Just then, Dwalin came in the room, with his arms folded.  
“Lass, Thorin needs ye.” Dwalin said simply.  
“What for?” Nori now asked.  
“I can’t say… he won’t tell me, he just asked for her. And I am the one who must retrieve her.” He said again.  
“I’m guessing it can’t wait.” She said somewhat amused. She looked up at Nori and tugged on his beard lightly, “I will see you again soon, my dear.” She then walked with Dwalin towards the throne room and left Nori behind in his own room to think.   
Dwalin immediately spoke, “You might want to choose your lover soon.”   
“Please don’t lecture me on this too… I already know that what I am doing could hurt them… and so forth. But…”   
Dwalin cut her off. “I am only saying this fer yer own good lassie. Do ye understand?” he stopped in his tracks and turned towards her, “Ye may not be aware, but with how things are now, we could be looking at war. And when Thorin gives us the call to battle, we will, it is our duty as his people.”   
“So… you are saying that I need to choose soon because…? What are you saying?” she asked now stamping her foot on the ground annoyed.  
“I’m saying lass… that you may not see these men again if you let this linger on for much longer. They could end up dead on that battle field… and I don’t want you to regret yer decision.” Dwalin said bluntly.  
“Sounds like you have firsthand experience…” she said thoughtfully.  
“Aye… I’ve seen it happen before.” Dwalin said now walking back towards the throne room, a silent air sweeping over them as they made their way to Thorin. He sat on his throne, crown on his head and a look on his face that indicated he wasn’t pleased.  
Dwalin bowed and lowered his gaze, “My lord… I brought her along.” Dwalin said silently.  
“Leave us.” Thorin said sharply.  
Dwalin did as he said and quickly made his leave. When Dwalin was out of sight, Thorin began to speak… slowly but threateningly.   
“You… who stand before me… are you in fact loyal to me…?” Thorin did not look at her as he said it, but she knew that he was indicating accusations by his tone.  
“Loyal…? Of course I am Thorin… I owe you my life.” She said softly.  
“Then why… why do you take the one thing that marks me as the king.” He asked.  
“Marks you as the king…?” she shook her head confused, “I… I have no idea what you are even talking about!” she said.  
“You lie! You know good and well what I speak of!”he hissed, getting off of his throne.  
“I don’t! I do not know what you are even speaking about!” she screamed now. But it wasn’t anger, but rather fear that came out.  
“The Arkenstone!!” Thorin marched towards her and grabbed her face forcefully, “You have my stone don’t you?!”  
“NO! I don’t even know what it looks like!” she responded, quickly trying to push his forceful hand away from her.   
“You lie!” he screamed again.   
“I AM NOT LYING TO YOU!!” she now released herself from his grip and stood back glaring at him, “If you were half the man that I thought you were… I would suspect that you could run a kingdom without a gemstone! I thought you were the king! Not some spoiled child!” she screamed again.   
This time Thorin’s anger bubbled to his face, red with rage he charged at her, as if she was an Orc, and he was about to behead her. “Do not think I won’t cast you out of my kingdom you human raised harlot! I will abandon you! I will cast you aside and never see you as a dwarf again! You will never belong to my kind! You will NEVER belong to us!”  
“No, but that would be bad for your precious blood wouldn’t it? After all, you practically raised me to be your breeding cow. It would be bad for your blood to never expand. I HOPE YOUR BLOOD ROTS!” she aggressively yelled at him, hoping that all of Erabor heard her.   
Then, a sudden sting, and a jolt to her head that made her head whip back the opposite direction. She stared at the ground shocked. Her hand held her cheek in disbelief, and her eyes slowly looked back at her king. He had hit her… he had hit her like Argento used to do… her heart sank as she now felt even more vulnerable. But she pulled it together, just to say the least bit. “I never took the Arkenstone… Thorin… and I never would. I see you as my king. Even if you don’t see me that way…” she swallowed her need to cry and bowed to him calmly, “I will keep looking if that is your desire my lord.”   
Thorin who seemed to have calmed down, had a look in his eyes, as if a sudden realization had washed over him, as if he knew that what he did was wrong. A brief glimpse of the man she admired remained in him, “Do as you see fit…” was all that he said before retreating to his throne.   
She nodded and then walked towards the hall, far away from Thorin. As soon as she was out of his line of sight, she bursted into tears and ran down the hall towards her own room. She had to leave, she had to get out of there… she couldn’t even look at him anymore… she couldn’t even see him. He hit her… he actually hit her… all those years of abuse came rushing back to her, and it made her physically sick. She made half way down the hall before running into someone. She knocked the person down, who was just leaving the baths.   
“Who’s big idea is it to run down the halls like this?!” the familiar voice called out annoyed.  
She looked down at the man who she was on top of and gasped realizing it was Bofur. She knew that she couldn’t let him see her in distress, so she scrambled to her feet, not before being recognized by the cheeky dwarf first. “Ustrobela?!” he uttered out.   
“Excuse me!” she said suddenly, now picking herself up and running down the hall towards her bedroom. Bofur got up at that moment and immediately chased after her. She slammed the door closed behind her, locking it as best as she could before she ran to her backpack. She quickly packed away all of her belongings, tears still streaming down her cheeks.   
“Lass!” Bofur called out banging on the door, desperately trying the door knob and calling out scared, “Lass! Can you hear me?!”   
“Go away! I don’t belong here!” she yelled at him.   
“I’m not! I will never leave!” Bofur yelled aggressively, and pounded at the door.  
“No! Why do you need me?! Why am I here! I’m a human raised dwarf! I don’t know my own parents!” she cried.  
“I found information on your parents!” Bofur said suddenly.  
She whirled around now, her heart pounding excitedly, “What?! You have to be joking!” she said now standing behind the door.  
“I am not! I have records of them being here! Please… let me in!” Bofur cried.  
“Where are the records?!” she asked.  
“I’ll go retrieve them! Hold on dear!” he cried running down the hall. After a few seconds, she heard him return, his breath sounding scarce and heavy, “Let me in Lass, please.” He called out.  
“Fine…” she said calmly opening the door now. There stood Bofur, in his undergarments, his shirt exposing his chest, and his hair unraveled. Ustrobela being the shy dwarf she was immediately closed the door on his face before he could even get a word out.  
“Oi! What was that for lass?!” Bofur asked offended.  
“I’m not really in the mood to be swayed by your attractive physique!” she called out suddenly.  
“S-swayed?” L-lass, I just got out of the baths!” he called out offended.  
She now realized how ridiculous she acted and finally let in Bofur with a red face, “I-I’m sorry…” she said apologetically.  
“It’s fine lass…” Bofur said rolling his eyes slightly. “Now then…” he laid down the piles of books that were in his hands, bookmarks trailed the pages that he found interesting. He looked at her now, and spoke again, “I also think I found something on you. Do you want to read it?”   
“Of course I do!” she cried excitedly.  
Bofur thumbed through the first book he found, when it landed on the page he pointed to the sentence and nodded to her to read it, “Let it be known… that Tiege and Borrom are hereby residents of Erabor and officially married.” He now pulled out another book and pointed to a line, and this is what I truly wanted you to see lass… Bofur said pointing to the page. She read it now and said it aloud, “Let it be known… that Ustrobela was born to Tiege and Borrom in Erabor…” she gasped and smiled at Bofur with hopeful eyes, “That means… I wasn’t nomadic?” she smiled brightly, “I was born in Erabor…?” she asked stunned.   
“Looks like it my dear!” Bofur grinned at her.  
“But I don’t understand… if they were here in Erabor… then why did I end up with my human family?”  
Bofur shook his head and sighed, “That I do not know lass… ye might want to ask one of the older dwarves. I’ve been in the Blue Mountains all of me life…” he said honestly.  
“I see…” she sighed, “Well that answers one question. But… who should I ask?” she asked.  
“Balin might know. After all, he’s one of the ones who lived here over 60 years ago. Perhaps they fled when the dragon came swooping down!” he commented.  
“Perhaps…” she then shook her head, “No. That doesn’t make sense! If they were here 60 years ago with Smaug, then how did I end up on the other side of Middle Earth?” she scratched her head frustratedly, “I don’t understand! Did they abandon me?”   
“N-no! Ustrobela calm down, there must be an answer that we are unaware of! Don’t get upset.” Bofur held her hand in his and looked her in the eyes, “We’ll figure this out, darling… we’ll sort this whole thing out.” He smiled at her, “I promise ye.”   
“I just want to know what happened… I just want to know where they are, I want to know who they are… I…” her hands were shaking and her body felt like it was about to explode.  
“Shh…” Bofur held her close and kissed her forehead, “Don’t think about it lass. We’re one step closer, that should be a great thing!” he stroked the back of her head, “You are closer to yer family.”   
“This day is just not my day…” she pulled away and wiped her tears frustrated. “I don’t know if I even want to be here anymore.” She confessed.   
“What happened in the hallway? Why were ye so upset lass?” he asked her now.  
She looked down to her hands and sadly sighed, “Thorin… accused me of stealing the Arkenstone…”   
“Wha-“  
“I’m not done…” she rubbed the cheek that he hit and felt her eyes glaze over, “He… hit me when I retaliated against his accusations.”   
Bofur stared at her shocked, no words escaping his lips. He then stood up from the bed and grabbed her hand, “Come.” He simply said.  
“Wha- B-But… Bofur where are we going?” she asked him.  
“Just come with me, I want to show you something.” He said helping her up, no emotion on his face as he said so. He now walked out of the room with her, dragging her shortly behind him. She felt like a pet following her master lost and confused, after many sharp turns and stairs, they reached the bottom of the kingdom, in the mines. Bofur picked up a torch from the side and lit it up at the entrance of the mines.   
“Where are we going Bofur?” she asked him now.  
“We’re going down the mines.” He stated.   
“But why?” she asked.   
“I want to show you something.” He now showed a slight smile, one that almost scared her with how much he seemed troubled. His smile wasn’t his usual goofy grin, it instead showed a ping of sadness and a bit of anger.  
“I… I see.” She said softly unsure of how to respond to him.   
Now Bofur led her into the mines, through the tunnels and into the largest part of the mines where all of the gems glistened against the light of the torch. This is where the funny dwarf stopped, his hand dropping from hers and his gaze looking up at her. She looked at him confused, unsure of what he was up to. He then took the torch and put it upside down, the flames dancing against the metal bit as it did so.   
“Bofur…? What are you…?” that’s when he snuffed out the fire and allowed the darkness to engulf their surroundings. Shocked she looked around her, now realizing there was no light to be had anywhere, and that unsettling feeling bubbled in her stomach as she realized that she was alone in a dark room with only Bofur there.   
“Bofur what are you…?” she was suddenly embraced by the oddly quiet dwarf.   
“I was exploring the mines as soon as I got here. I wanted ta see if there was enough fer me to work with. And then I discovered this last night.” He said softly. After a few seconds, Bofur’s face became visible, a small light basking against his skin. She gasped now realizing how close he was, but also due to the confusion she felt upon realizing there was a light bouncing off of him.   
“Bofur…? Where is this light coming from…?” she asked confused.   
“Look up…” he smiled at her. It was then that her breath was taken away… all of the gems that was reflecting off of the torch had now become illuminated against the hard blackish rocks, their colors giving the whole mine life. They were only slight, but it was enough for her to feel at peace of mind.   
“Why… why did you bring me here?” she asked him now.   
Bofur grabbed her hand and looked up at the gems with her, “Because… they reminded me of you.”   
“How?” she asked sheepishly.  
“They are this… beautiful display, small pieces of gems in a big black hard rock surrounding it. Each one of them are so small in comparison. But all eyes are on it as it shines despite all of the darkness and all of the rugged rocks against it. It faces the odds and is able to shine brilliantly.” He turned her face towards him and gave her his goofy smile again. “I know that you are afraid lass… but… I know this isn’t Thorin. Whatever is going on… you don’t have to face it alone. You don’t have to be alone in this rugged rock, you can shine if you wanted to.” He now dug into his hat and brought out a red gem. One of the glowing rocks from above.   
“Bofur… h-how?” she asked shocked.  
“I am a miner after all.” He teased her handing it to her. “This way, ye’ll always have something aglow in yer room if ye feel alone.” He caressed her cheek softly as he handed it over. “Yer so brave lass. Yer so strong that I sometimes fear that I’ll never be enough fer ye.” He said half laughing. “I sometimes ask myself if I’m ever good enough?” his sad eyes gave away his true intentions. “I want ye all to myself lass… I can’t bear the sight of you with Nori or Fili… yer just…” he now hugged her against his body desperately holding her close. “Yer my gem in this cold and dark world. I try to be positive but sometimes it’s hard lass… yer the one thing that helps me keep me chin up.” He petted the back of her head and whispered in her ear. “Azbad men… Ekespu menu men o targu men!”  
Her breath shook in her chest as she heard him say that. She pulled away from him and stared into his eyes shocked, “B-Bofur… you don’t mean…”   
“I know ye’ve been practicing yer Khuzdul lass… you know exactly what I said.” He smiled at her holding her hand against his chest.   
“… But to declare something so bold… i-it…” she blushed now and looked down at her feet. “It’s like… you are… proposing m-marriage…” she said breathlessly.  
“What if I was… lass? What if I was?” he asked.  
“B-Bofur… I… need more time…” she said sadly.  
“Of course… I know that lass.” He chuckled, “I wasn’t asking… for ye to give me an answer… I only wanted to let ye know that ye will never be alone with me. Ever… I promise you fer the life of me.” He said kissing her forehead. “I love ye lass…”  
“I love you too… Bofur…” she smiled with the goofy dwarf.  
The whole day seemed like a blur to her… all of the pain she had faced, didn’t seem so important anymore at that moment she was with Bofur. She knew that she would be happy for that moment as long as she was with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, this one took a while, I mostly have been stuck especially with the ending part. I apologize for the lack of Fili, I will add more of him in the next chapter. As the series is ending, I kind of need focus on all of the men. So Nori and Bofur have really showed their true colors. Bofur is much more romantic then he thought. And for reference sakes, Bofur says the following:   
>  Azbadu men Ekespu menu men o targu men: My lady, you mean more to me than my beard. 
> 
> I thought that would be something Bofur-ish to say. Anywho, thanks for reading. More to come. <3


	10. Chapter Ten: The Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ustrobela is faced with the final question... "Who am I going to choose?" A prelude before the final chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter one then usual, but sets up the premise for the next chapters. Each chapter will be the last in terms of the story, but whoever she goes with will be this next chapter. There will be multiple endings and each one will be with the specific dwarf. I have two chapters planned for Fili one canon and one non-canon. Consider it a way to give a happy ending to everyone.

Abandoned and Lost  
Ten: The Change

“Actually… I gave them the Arkenstone.” Bilbo’s silent voice said pridefully. The air chilled at the sound of his voice as soon as he uttered out that proclamation. The Elves and humans below in full armor watching from the sidelines curiously, ready to fight the dwarves at any moment.  
“I did it because you need to end this war! This is not you Thorin!” Bilbo said, his tone indicating sadness.  
“What did you say?” Thorin growled glaring at the Hobbit angrily. “You disgusting Halfling!” He tossed down his axe and lunged at the Hobbit, not before Ustrobela stepped in front of him. Despite it being hard for her to move around in her armor she still moved fast enough to stand between them.   
“Move out of my way human raised filth!” Thorin hissed.  
“NO!” she stood her ground, “You are out of control… this is not the Thorin that I met at the Tavern! This is not the man that I admire most!” she said now yelling at the aggressive man.   
“Fine then… I’ll just have to throw you both off! Someone help me toss away these two traitors!” Thorin called out to his men. But none of them moved, all of them stood watching their leader go on a tangent.   
“HELP ME!” he now grabbed Fili’s arm, who immediately retaliated and pushed him back.   
“No! I will not assist you in tossing the woman I love!” Fili glared at his uncle.  
In the midst of the sudden confusion, Bofur had grabbed Bilbo and sent him off down the side of the fortress. When Thorin turned back around, his burglar was gone.   
“Who sent him away?!” Thorin barked even more angry than before.   
“He slipped away, there was nothing we could do!” Oin said suddenly.   
Ustrobela was now pushed behind Nori, a way of pushing her out of the line of sight of Thorin. He held her against his back and whispered to her, “Stay close to me, darling. I won’t let ye get hurt by Thorin.” He whispered to her.   
“Nori…?” she whispered, “I’m honestly scared of him…” she said with a slight whimper.   
“I know lass…” Nori said back now holding her hand in his, hoping to sooth her. “But ye did good to stand up to him. Don’t ever lose that confidence…” Nori smiled a little.  
She peeked her head down the tall looming mountain and now noticed just the amount of people that were down below, hundreds upon thousands of elves and humans standing before them. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest and run away. They were outnumbered… what was Thorin thinking?! Thorin kept going on a tangent and pacing back and forth.   
Gandalf was down below and yelled at the king, shooting daggers at him with his eyes, “You are not showing yourself to be a good king, Thorin… son of Thrain.”   
Thorin glared down at the Wizard and didn’t say another word, his icy stare being the only communication for the loud and commanding wizard. The silence lingered for a whole minute. The silence was only broken by the appearance of a black bird, landing right in front of Thorin. Finally, a smile cracked on his face and he looked over the hill on the horizon. A sudden sound filled the air, like the sound of armor clinking and footsteps marching.   
“What in the name of Erabor is that sound?!” Ustrobela asked now letting go of Nori.   
“No… it couldn’t be.” Balin whispered.   
“It’s…”   
There on the lonely hill stood hundreds upon hundreds of Dwarves. Ustrobela’s jaw dropped, a happy glint in her eyes as she saw all of the dwarves lined up for battle. “Dwarves!! It’s Dwarves! There’s more of us! More of my kind! There’s so many down there! Look at them all!” she cried excitedly. A chuckled escaped Balin’s lips, “Yes, lass. Dwarves! They’re all here for us! This is our army now!” he responded.  
“My people!” she cried excitedly, “Wait… are they here to fight?” she asked.  
“Why else would they be here?” Dwalin asked.  
“But… to fight all these Elves and Humans… is this right?” she asked.  
“I don’t think we’re in a position to ask anymore…” Dwalin whispered nudging towards Thorin.   
As the Dwarven leader below started speaking to the Elves and Humans below, Ustrobela felt an unceasing fear boiling in her skin. The dwarf was now ready to lunge at the elves, he raised his hammer and attempted to swing at one of the humans below.   
“Wait!” Ustrobela called out. “P-please… wait. We need more time!” she cried.  
“What are you doing?!” Thorin hissed at her.   
She glanced at Thorin but then climbed down the rope on the side, prompting Bofur to try and grab her to stop her, “Ustrobela no!” he cried out.  
“I must do this! We need time!” she responded.  
“We don’t have much of that!” Dori responded to her.   
“I’m giving us more time! Just a day!” she cried descending the side tower. After she got to the bottom she ran to the Elven king on his moose and attempted to get his attention, along with Bard who was fighting as the ally to the king, and the dwarf on the pig.   
“Wait! Please… please just wait!” Ustrobela called out of breath.   
“Well… it’s the female dwarf. I see that you are still on the side of Thorin…” the elf king said disgusted.  
“A Dwarf lass?” the dwarf on the hog asked shocked.   
“Aye, I’m female, please… let’s just move past that. I have a request, please…” she begged focusing back towards the elf king.   
“A request? Are you really in a position to ask of a request?”The elf king scoffed.  
“Please, milord. I only ask because… Thorin isn’t himself. He isn’t right in the head and frankly it scares me.” She confessed.  
“What’s wrong with Thorin?” the dwarf asked.  
“Dragon Sickness…” she nodded to the dwarf.  
“Dragon Sickness?!” he responded. “Where is my cousin! Where is Thorin?!” he now attempted to march past the elves, but the elf king stopped him.  
“Why should I allow this to go on further… we said dawn, and we meant it.” The elf king said.  
“My lord…” she looked up at him and bowed, looking to him as if asking for his name.   
“His name is Thranduil.” Gandalf stated.   
“My lord Thranduil… please… we need more time. Our leader is not well, would you rather not fight him while he is at his best or rather at his worst?” she asked him now.  
The elf stared down at her silently and made a face as if he was lost in thought, all of the elves, humans and dwarves watched on in anticipation for what the great king was going to say next. He scoffed, chuckled and sighed, “Fine… you have one day to get him better. You best not keep me waiting any longer than that.”   
“Why?” she asked him now.  
“Or we’ll storm the castle.” He responded.  
“No… why consider my offer?” she asked him.  
“Because I don’t like fighting dwarves who are weak.” He then rode off with his elves following him to Dale. Bard, who witnessed the whole thing stepped down off of his horse and spoke to Ustrobela.   
“Is he really not well?” he asked looking back towards Erabor.   
“No…” she looked with him. “He’s very ill… and I’m not sure if he’s ever going to be better.”   
“Then why ask for more time?” Bard asked her.  
“Because time is all we have right now…” she said walking back towards the doors of Erabor. “It was nice seeing you again Bard… I just wish circumstances were different.” She looked back at him awkwardly, and he nodded back to her in acknowledgment.   
She ran back to Erabor in hopes of being able to climb back up the side. As she ran, she heard what sounded like a stampeded of armor running towards her, she stopped in her tracks and turned around now realizing that the Dwarven armor was right behind her.   
“O-oh! U-um… hello I’m… Ustrobela.” She bowed to the army. The one dwarf from before nodded to her, “Hello! And where do you hail from lassie?” he asked in a playful tone.  
“I’m… from Erabor but… I was raised by humans at a young age.” She nodded to him.  
“A human raised dwarf?” he scrunched his face and then let out a small sigh, “I see. So yer just learning to be a proper dwarf.”   
“That’s one way of putting it…” Ustrobela shrugged. “May I ask your name, sir?” she asked him.  
“Aye… I am Dain Ironfoot! King of the Iron Hills!” he proudly puffed out his chest and smiled down at the young dwarf. “Or Thorin’s cousin if you want to get technical about it.”   
“K-king Dain?!” she immediately fell to one knee and bowed to him, “Oh, my lord! Please forgive me for not knowing! I hope that I was not too friendly in my addressing to you!”   
“No need for that lassie, on the battlefield I’m like any other dwarf, royalty don’t matter a bit to me.” Dain chuckled.   
“Yes my lord, is there anything I can do for you?” she asked politely.  
“Yes, get me Thorin.” He looked at her seriously.   
“I’m afraid I can’t do that at this moment in time… Thorin…” she looked up towards her fellow dwarves to find that Thorin was gone, her eyes greeting the others. Bofur offered a small smile to ease her worry, “Thorin isn’t himself right now… he’s just not… I will do what I can to get him to the way he was. I would offer to let you inside myself… but well.” She pointed to the walled off entrance and sighed, “He asked us to keep us in. I stalled for us.”   
Dain snorted amused but his face showed annoyance, “Ye know I’m not one fer waiting. But if it’s fer Thorin I’m willing to make an exception!” .  
“I’ll feed you and your men… just give me a bit of time to do it!” she cried out now running towards the tower that she came from. Her eyes meeting everyone on top, she then now noticed that Thorin was not among his company.   
She now looked at Bombur and called out, “Bombur start up the stoves! I need to make food for hundreds of men! “   
“Aye!” Bombur called out running as fast as he could down the steps. She now reached the tower and climbed all the way to the top, Bofur was on the other end, holding out his hand, “C’mon now lass!” She grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. “Thank you Bofur!”  
It was Oin who was the first to speak, “What didjye do lass?”   
“I gave us more time, that’s what I did.” She immediately marched down the stairs with all of the other dwarves following her.   
“Ye can’t do that!” Dwalin protested.  
“Oh yes I can. I am a part of this army too. I am the leader of the women of this army after all.” She remarked.  
“There are no other women here, lass.” Balin blinked.  
“I know. That’s why I dictated myself as important enough as the only woman in Erabor to talk to the men out there.” She let a slight smirk reach her face, some of the other dwarves smiled along with her, but Dwalin wasn’t having it.  
“This isn’t yer business! Ye didn’t want any part in this war anyway!” Dwalin argued.  
“I know. But looking at it now… I should fight in this war. I have no intention of having us back down now. But in case you haven’t realized… our leader is sick, and he needs to be normal to make rationalized decisions on our fight. If he just goes out there fighting blindly over gold… then what does that say about the rest of us? Is this really about the gold or something more for you?” she looked around at the now guilty faces.   
“It’s obvious this is more than just for the gold lass.” Balin said firmly.  
“Do you think the rest of the people out there know that? We can’t let Thorin fight the way that he is now! He almost turned on Bilbo… and he hasn’t been the same since we arrived to Erabor. We either fight this war without him, or when he’s better. I’d rather fight with him as he once was… level headed, kind, firm yet… fierce. I want that more than anything to fight with that man. I don’t want to fight with… whatever that is.” She pointed outwards in disgust, the other dwarves making a face that showed agreement.   
“Even if we do get ‘em back te normal again. Do ye think we’d win this fight?” Nori now asked.  
Ustrobela looked down at her feet and paused for a second, “Maybe… if we really wanted to, I think we could.” She offered a small smile to her fellow dwarven brethren. “I just want to fight a worthy cause. And Erabor seems like a just enough cause.” She smiled again to everyone who stood before her. Bombur then came running from the kitchen, “I have all of their meals ready! Where do I put them?”  
“Put them in the hole near the entrance. We can slide it to them.” Ustrobela called out.  
“Aye!” Bombur ran towards the kitchen, ready to give the feast to the hungry warriors that stood outside.   
“Lass. May I have a word?” Balin grabbed Ustrobela’s arm suddenly.  
“What is it Balin?” she asked curiously.  
“It’s about yer… predicament…” Balin nudged towards the other dwarves, but Ustrobela figured it was in reference to Nori, Bofur and Fili.   
“Aye… what do you wish to speak about?” she asked.  
Balin sighed and grabbed her arm, dragging her downstairs, out of earshot of the other dwarves. “I think ye, now more than ever need to decide on who ye wish to court. Now I don’t know what the humans have said about us, but we frown upon polygamy.”  
“I believe the term for my case is polyandry.” Ustrobela said somewhat amused.  
“Regardless… ye need to consider this lass… this upcoming battle, will not be easy. No matter how much you may think that yer doing well… the person you care for could end up dead in an instant. I’m all fer having options, but in this case, I don’t think ye want to be. Some of us may die out there, and there is nothing worse than having multiple people you care for die while yer in the heat of battle. Trust me on this… I have lost a many kin to the likes of orcs.”   
“I would be upset if any of you were to die… you’re my family Balin. All of you.” She looked up at all of the dwarves on the stairs.   
Balin gave a small and sweet smile, “That truly warms me heart lass… but what I say may help you risk more damage than it’s worth. I think ye should know the lad ye want in yer life what you feel fer him. Don’t let the answer hang above their heads while they are battling. We need everyone fit and ready.” Balin patted her arm. “Go on now. Go talk to them, and sort it out. We can handle Thorin from here.”   
Ustrobela climbed the stairs towards the others, when Balin called back to her, “Oh and Ustrobela?”   
“Aye, Balin?” she turned back towards the elderly dwarf, who gave her another sweet smile, “Thank ye… fer holding off on this battle. Truth be told, I was fretting it meself.” He laughed slightly, a glimpse of nervous chuckle escaping his lips.   
As she trekked up the stairs, a bubbling feeling in her stomach rose to her throat, by the end of the day, she would have to choose one of the men that she had grown so fond of. How was she supposed to accomplish all of that in so little time? Then it hit her. If she spoke to all three men, set up an arranged time, perhaps it would be her final chance to pick the one she wanted.   
She grabbed each and every one of her suitors one by one, pulling them out of the herd of dwarves that still stood on top of the stairs. “I need to speak to all three of you.” She said calmly walking downstairs with all three following.  
“Where are we going lass?” Fili asked her.   
“We are going somewhere more secluded. Somewhere we can talk alone.” She said stiffly.  
She lead the company of men towards the gold horde room, when she reached far enough, she turned to the other men. All three of their eyes focused on hers, “What is it lass? Is everything alright?” Fili asked.  
“F-fine… it’s just…” she sighed and turned her head away uncomfortably rubbing her arm, “I know you probably all figured out by now that I am involved with all three of you. I don’t wish to hurt you or harm you in this proclamation… but… I will have to decide who I will court tonight.” She looked at all of them again, their faces twisted into a shocked expression.   
“So one of us will be chosen, and the other two will be left in the dust?” Bofur asked.  
“Aye… I’m sorry. I wish I could prolong this… but…” she sighed sitting on the giant gold horde now, “Tomorrow we won’t have much of a chance to discuss anything. The possibility of some of us dying… is very high right now.” She scratched the back of her head.  
“Aye… that may be true lass… but.” Nori plopped down next to her on the gold horde. “Ye may not realize it… but we’re willing to do anything fer ya.”   
“Really?” she asked surprised.  
“Aye.” Fili sat next to her, “We just stood up to Thorin… now that’s not something we normally do.” He smirked.  
“We waited this long… and to say we are eager for yer answer is an understatement lass!” Bofur chuckled.   
“So how do you want to go about doing this?” Fili asked.  
She looked at her feet thoughtfully and then let out a long sigh, “I think… I want to pick tonight. But here’s the deal… I will meet with one of you at a spot of your choice. Whoever I choose I will meet tonight… if I don’t show up by midnight, then you must expect me to be gone. For I have made my choice. I will meet one of you tonight. So where shall I meet you?” she asked looking at each and every one of them.   
Nori smirked, “Here of course!” he flew his arms wide open and looked around the gold horde. “Seems like the perfect spot don’t you say lass?” he raised one eye brow suggestively.  
“Indeed it does dear.” Ustrobela giggled.  
“I shall meet you on the bridge overlooking all of the land. I promise us nothing but absolute peace.” Fili cracked a smile. “I will even get us to have a picnic under the stars.”   
“That would be lovely Fili!” she smiled.  
Bofur fumbled with his gloves and tugged on his hat, “I can’t promise ye anything too glamorous darling… but…” he pursed his lips and then a gleam of hope shimmered in his eyes, “Ye know the mines? The one place I took ye to! We can meet there!” Bofur beamed, “That way we can be alone!”   
“Alright.” Ustrobela nodded and smiled, “Then it’s settled… we… we know what we must do. Shall we all go and retire? I’ll meet one of you tonight.” She nodded to each of them.   
Whatever awaited them was surely going to be a life changing experience for all of those involved. Tomorrow… was the beginning of a hell that none of them wanted to face.


	11. Final Chapter: Golden Heart (Bofur's Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofur is chosen by Ustrobela just before the battle.

Final Chapter: Golden Heart  
Ustrobela paced around her room. Who was it she loved? Who made her happy no matter how many times she spoke to them? Well… Bofur never gave her any reasons for doubt. She had always questioned her feelings for Fili and Nori… But with Bofur all that she ever felt for him was warm feelings. She loved him, from the moment he danced on the table with her at the tavern… to the very moment that he confessed his love for her in the form of a braid. Bofur always helped her, always offered a kind smile, a kind word of encouragement. It was never boring with Bofur. He was always chipper and always willing to open his heart to her. She grinned from ear to ear. Finally, it became clear. She loved Bofur. She adored him over all else! She had to tell him before it was too late! She ran to her closet and pulled out one of the noble dresses that she had tucked away. Balin had given her the dress, telling her to put it to good use. Today seemed like the perfect time more then any. She slipped into the royal blue dress and smiled down at herself. She knew she was ready… she had to confess her love to him in the best dress she could find. She was excited for the chance to finally be with him. Without distractions or obstacles in the way, it was finally her chance to give her full attention to him. She jumped out of her room, picking up her dress, so she could run faster. As she did so, she passed by Bifur and Bombur. “Oh lass! Where are you going?” Bombur asked.  
“To confess my love to Bofur!” she cried out.  
“That’s great lass! I figured you two would end up together!” Bombur said confidently.   
Bifur signed her, noticing that she was running towards the mine.   
She nodded to Bifur and signed that Bofur told her to meet him there.   
Bifur smiled slightly and signed her to go get him, but to be careful not to ruin her dress.   
She giggled and signed thank you. She waved at Bombur and ran on her way to the mines.   
She made her way to the mines. At the entrance of the tunnel leading to the glowing stone room, she spotted torches, leading the way. No doubt, Bofur wanted to ensure she was safe when she got there. She smiled at the display before her. She was ready, and she could feel her heart was ready too, by the unceasing beats pounding at her ribcage. She was going to confess her love for him, officially, and this time no one was going to stop her. She followed the torches and didn’t stop, the tunnel seemed forever, but finally she made it there, in the room of glowing gems. She spotted Bofur, inside the room pacing back and forth, wearing noble clothing. He bit his thumb, obviously nervous. She cleared her throat, and watched as he jolted his head around, his big goofy smile reflecting off of the gems. She smiled back at him excitedly.  
“Ye made it lass!” Bofur cried out.   
“I did! I knew… I knew that you were meant for me Bofur!” she cried hugging him tight against her.   
Bofur returned the hug and then kissed her softly, “I had dreamed of this moment since I first laid eyes on ye at the Tavern.” He beamed.  
“You’ve loved me this whole time?” she asked.   
“Of course! Was it the same for you?” he asked her curiously.  
She thought for a second, and shook her head, “No… the moment I fell in love with you Bofur, was the moment you and I danced on the table, in front of everyone.” She laughed, tears in her eyes but a smile planted firmly on her face. “I never stop smiling at that memory. Because for the first time in my life, I knew what love was. I knew what acceptance was, and I knew…” her voice became shaky from her crying. She never felt this overwhelming joy in her life before. She wiped her tears away desperately, trying not to cry any further. “I-It was at that moment, when Iooked into your eyes Bofur, then I wanted to be a part of your life! “   
Bofur suddenly laughed, wiping away her tears on her face, “Why are you crying, lass?” he asked.  
“Because for the first time in my life, I am making a choice on my own, and it’s one that makes me happy! I have always wanted you to look at me as a woman, as a lover… and now that it’s happening.” She smiled, “I can finally breathe easy!”  
Bofur smiled at her, thumbing her cheeks, “Of course lass. You have no idea how much happier I am as well. I actually put effort into my outfit today.” He chuckled.  
“You look handsome of course.” She smiled, and then noticed his hat was missing, so it was only his braids. “It’s odd seeing you without your hat though.” She confessed.  
“Is it now?” Bofur touched his hair curiously.  
“But that’s okay. I know you were trying to make yourself look as nice as possible.” She blushed slightly.  
It became silent for a couple of seconds before Bofur commented on her dress, “O-oh lass! Your dress is…” Bofur looked her up and down, causing Ustrobela to look away shyly.  
“It’s just lovely… just the prettiest thing I ever did see, lass.” Bofur grinned at her.   
“Really? It was something that Balin gave to me.” She smiled back at him.   
“Well it suits you…” Bofur then changed his tone by clearing his throat, “Listen lass… I’m not one for honeyed words, after all… I don’t often encounter lasses often due to being a miner and all.” He scratched his beard, “B-but… w-when I look at you… I…” Bofur paused and grunted annoyed, “I’m no good at this sort of thing lass. When I look at you I get all fuzzy!” he scratched the back of his neck.   
“Take your time Bofur… I don’t need to hear all of this right away.” She offered a sympathetic smile.  
“No lass!” Bofur snapped, “I… have to tell you tonight! Tomorrow we are going to fight! We’re going to be facing off an army of elves! Times are dark, and if I don’t have a bit of light in me life… then I might not have much to live fer!” he grabbed her hands and held them up to his chest, “Lass… no..” he shook his head, “Ustrobela! I… love you. I always have since me first encounter with ye! When I see ye, I feel weak… but… at the same time I feel like I can conquer the world! Does that make sense?” Bofur asked.  
Ustrobela smiled and nodded, “Bofur… you gave me strength since the beginning… you never doubted me, and you always were by my side. I have always felt safe around you. I know this is the right choice… because I want you in my life, Bofur.” She gripped his hands in hers. “I love you Bofur…”   
Bofur greeted his mouth with hers, their lips never parting for a second. It was as if they were melding together in their passionate embrace. All of the times they wanted to be together, all of the times they wanted to stay in each other’s arms… it was finally happening… nothing was in their way… nothing was stopping them now. Bofur pulled away, and began unraveling her braids in her hair, only leaving his.   
“You can’t have any other man’s braid… for… you are mine now lass. And I…” he greeted his eyes with her, “I have no intention of sharing you ever again. I want all of you.” He ran his fingers through her hair lovingly. “I intend to keep it that way.” He smirked at her, greeting his mouth with hers again, this time not holding back any of his pent up emotions.  
Before she knew it, Ustrobela was laid out on a warm blanket on the ground. Hovering over her was Bofur, whose face was burning red. The torches were the only thing lighting their faces, but it was obvious that Bofur was embarrassed.  
“Bofur… are you scared?” she asked.  
“Me…? Scared? D-don’t be silly lass. That’s for beardless dwarves!” Bofur pounded his chest in an attempt to sound tougher.  
“It’s okay if you are Bofur… I understand… I’m scared too…” she confessed.  
“Of me…?” he asked, his voice lowered to a seductive purr that she had never heard before and it made her shudder with delight.  
“No… afraid that I will not make a good lover.” She confessed.  
“Do not be afraid of that… it is I who should be afraid, lass.” Bofur stared at his hands, “I-I… am not experienced. Too busy ye see.” Bofur bit his thumb.  
“Neither am I, Bofur. We can learn together.” She pulled him down on the blanket and smiled at him, ravishing him with her eyes.  
“Are you sure you want this lass?” Bofur sat up, releasing her grips on him.  
She nodded and he sighed grabbing hold of the nearby torch, their only source of light. “Alright lass. Then let me at least set the mood.” He carefully snuffed out the torch on the ground, allowing the darkness to surround them. As the darkness settled in, the gems around them began to glow, just like the other night. Ustrobela smiled, and looked into her lover’s eyes. “This is perfect Bofur…” she greeted his lips with hers. As they came together, their bodies meshed together… forming an expression of love and passion. Bofur revealed how much he loved her with his body, and it became obvious to her… that he had felt more than just love to her this whole adventure. He desired her, and needed her… as much as she needed him.   
They finished, and laid on the blanket, still exposed to the cold air. Bofur faced her on the blanket and gave his million dollar grin. She smiled back, nuzzling in his arms. “I never knew you were so agile.” She blushed.  
“I surprised even myself lass.” Bofur laughed. They both laid in silence for a bit, before Bofur spoke again.  
“Ustrobela… I have something I want to ask, and it’s not an easy question fer me.” He sighed.  
“What is it, Bofur?” she asked sitting up.   
“Well… w-would you… um…?” Bofur bit his lip slightly and then sighed again, “W-would you… m-m-marry me lass?”   
“W-what? B-Bofur, I… I don’t know what to say!” she cried out.  
“Say anything! Good or Bad! I just… want yer answer!” Bofur held her hands in his.   
“Bofur… don’t be silly…” she paused, Bofur’s smile turning into a confused frown. But she finished, “Of course I want to marry you! That’s impossible for me to say no!” she smiled at him, causing him to grin back. He latched onto her body, holding her tight in his arms. “Oh lass!! You just made me the happiest miner in the whole world!’’  
Ustrobela giggled in his arms and buried her face in his chest. “And you made me the happiest dwarf in all of Erabor, Bofur…”  
As they laid in each others arms, darkness greeted their sleeping forms… the next day, was soon to come.   
The wind howled, as the Dwarves stood atop the gate to Erabor. The smug Elf king looked up at them, with Bard watching in concern.   
“Where is your precious leader… Dwarf Maiden?” Thranduil asked her mockingly, since it was she who wanted to wait.  
“That I do not know…” the others in the company looked at her confused. “I mean… he’s here, in Erabor… it’s just-“  
“He has not escaped his little world has he? As I suspected. He’s in hiding.” Thranduil smirked pleased.   
“No! You’re wrong! He’ll be here! You can believe that!” Fili cried out in defense of his uncle.  
“He would never abandon us!” Dwalin responded. The others cheered making the arrogant elf frown in displeasure.  
“Don’t rejoice so soon… for I do believe that you all are still short of a leader. This war will begin with or without him. You can count on that.” He responded.  
“Is that so? Let me address you, sir Elf.” Ustrobela stood atop one of the battlements. The others tried to stop her, but she didn’t budge. “I have traveled with this company since the very first day I was free from slavery. I never knew kindness or even my own people for decades! Thorin and his company were the first to find me and to see potential within me! I have grown to love them, befriend them and even…” she looked at Bofur, “Adore them…” she smiled at him and then turned back to the king, “I am not about to let some elf march in here with a petty reason. Jewels was it? Oh really, I never figured Elves for the types to chase after gems. Seems awful small for a war don’t you agree?” she asked.  
“You know not of what you speak, filth!” Thranduil hissed.  
“I don’t? True. I do not know your history with Thorin. But I do know, that if you DARE threaten my kin… I will not let you stand, I will hunt you down until you no longer breathe! This is my HOME! My family! I will NOT let you take that from me without force! So fight us if you wish! We will not let you win until you take every last one of us down! Do you hear me?!” she screamed the last bit, causing all of the dwarves to cheer. She smiled down at the elf, her breath reflecting off of the cold air.   
“You make a resounding statement. But I doubt you’ll make it through the night.” Thranduil scoffed. “So you might as well give up… or…” Thranduil smirked suddenly, a chilling look in his eyes as he looked to the side of Ustrobela.  
“That will be enough, lass.” Thorin pushed her down off the pillar.  
“Thorin…” she whispered.  
“Ah… and there is the king. So glad that you could join us.” Thranduil smirked.  
“I will not let my kind fight without me.” Thorin stated simply.  
“Good to see that you aren’t as foolish as you look.”   
“I am not foolish. We will begin this war, believe in that!”   
“Thorin… I-“ Ustrobela tried to get out, but Thorin interrupted her.  
“If you are not with me, then you can stay in your room.” Thorin glared at her.  
“No, Thorin.” She stared back at him. “I am with you. I dare not interfere with this… Erabor is my home. I am fighting for my home.” She looked at the other dwarves, “And my kin…”   
Thorin let out a brief smile, but immediately turned to a frown when the ground suddenly shook.  
“What was that?!” Ustrobela questioned.  
Suddenly, from the far off mountains emerged giant worms, larger then the mountains themselves. Everyone on the ground and above gasped in awe.   
“What are those?!” Ustrobela cried out.  
“Were-worms!” Balin reacted.   
“What are those?!” Ori asked suddenly.  
“They only mean one thing…” Dwalin chimed in.  
“Brace yerselves lads!!” Dain Ironfoot screamed at his troops.   
“What does this mean?!” Ustrobela asked for answers.   
“It means that there are orcs just around the corner!” Gloin responded.   
“Mahal no!” Ustrobela cried.  
“This is no longer a war between us and the humans and Elves. This is an all out battle!” Balin cried.  
“Why does everyone want to kill us?” she asked.  
“Because our quest has won us one of the greatest treasures of all. Erabor is one of the most magnificient structures known to man and beast. Everyone wants what is inside.” Balin answered.  
“Aye, one that they will have to spill our blood for.” Thorin hissed.  
They all watched in awe as Orcs came filing out, one by one. Fear bubbled inside Ustrobela’s stomach as she looked ahead at the terrifying creatures marching towards them. As if by instinct, Bofur grabbed her hand and squeezed it in his. Offering a reassuring smile, Ustrobela felt calmer already. She knew what this war meant. She knew that it meant fighting for Thorin’s company. It meant fighting for Bofur. It meant fighting for her family. The company was her family, and she acknowledged them as her blood and blade. She felt a strong sense of justice rise in her throat as she shouted, “What are we waiting for then?! Are we not all brought here for the same reason?! Let’s fight for our home!”   
The men all stared at her shocked, but also amazed. She was ready to fight, and they should be as well.   
All of the dwarves below marched forward, creating a barrier with their shields and spears. But it was only them marching forward, the elves stood to the side, unwilling to fight with the rest of them. The humans all retreated to Dale, as an attempted to save their own home. The Company watched on in shock as they realized that the elves were standing idle.  
“Are they not going to fight?” Ori asked.  
“They do not see this war as theirs to fight.” Gloin answered.  
“OYE! FAIRY PRINCESS?! ARE YOU GOING TO LET MY KIN LET YOU LOOK LIKE A BUNCH OF PANSIES?! OR ARE YOU GOING TO FIGHT?!” Ustrobela shouted at the pompous king.  
Thranduil did not flinch, but rather he raised an arm in the air, and as if on command… his army ran forward, jumping past the Dwarven barrier and making a direct strike on the orcs.   
The company cheered, as the war has started, their kin was fighting with full force.   
“Come on lads! Let’s join them!” Balin gestured the others towards the downstairs.   
“No!” Thorin snapped.  
Everyone stared back at him confused. “What? Why not?”   
“I will not have blood of my kin spilt in this war.” Thorin stated simply and walked down towards the throne room.  
The others all stared at each other baffled.   
“What do we do?” Ori squeaked.  
Ustrobela looked back at the battle field, watching in horror as her brethren’s blood spilled across the ground. “Mahal…” she whispered.  
“C’mon love. Don’t look at that.” Bofur wrapped his arm around her shoulder and tried to corral her away from the balcony. The others following behind them.   
“What can we do? Thorin made up his mind.” Dwalin loyally responded.  
“You could talk to him, you know.” Balin looked up at his younger brother.  
“What good would that do?” Dwalin asked.  
“You are the most loyal to him. If anyone could reason with him, it’s you.” Kili answered.  
Dwalin thought for a second and sighed, “Fine. So be it. Wait here.” Dwalin marched towards the throne room, leaving the others behind.  
The air was stiff and silent, the company looked around.   
“I suppose we should go ahead and get comfortable. I doubt we’re going anywhere anytime soon.” Dori frowned.  
“You’re probably right.” Ustrobela ripped the armor off of her body, “If only our king was as brave as the books described him.” She threw her helmet to the side in disgust. “What was this journey for?”   
Nori sat down next to Ustrobela and patted her head, “There lass… it’s not so bad.”   
“Yes it is. Our kin is dying out there, and here we sit… unable to provide any help for this war.” She hissed.  
“Of course, ye didn’t expect to be involved without some sort of hiccup did you?” Nori teased.  
She sighed, “I didn’t expect for us to be holed in like miners…”   
“Speaking of…” Nori raised an eyebrow and darted his eyes towards Bofur. “Word around Erabor is that yer official with Bofur.”   
Ustrobela blushed and turned her head away, “Yes… I failed to tell you. I apologize.” She quietly responded.  
“It’s alright love.” Nori smirked, “I figured you’d go fer Bofur. After all, he is more sensitive and all.”   
“It’s not that Nori. What I felt for you was real… I know you’re hurt. I should have told you…” she sighed.   
“Don’t sweat it love. We had an agreement. I may be a thief, but my dear, I am not without morals.” Nori looked up at Bofur, who was glaring at Nori suspiciously. He smirked and said aloud for everyone to hear. “Of course. If Bofur were to die anytime soon, I could certainly see myself sweeping you off yer feet.” He watched in amusement as Bofur marched over to them.  
“Don’t think that I’ll die anytime soon, Thief. Last time I checked I was younger then ye. Besides. I won fair and square.” He suddenly grabbed Ustrobela and pouted. “Besides, we had a verbal agreement! So... so there!” Bofur bounced his head, his hat bobbing with him. He tried to puff out his chest to make himself appear taller than Nori. Nori simply scoffed and folded his arms, “Alright, I get the message. Ye don’t have to act like a bird.” He winked at Ustrobela, then marched away. Ustrobela giggled at the display and kissed Bofur’s nose. “Calm down you oaf. I’m not going anywhere.”   
Bofur smiled back at her and squeezed her cheeks together making her lips purse out like a fish, “Yer right lass… you picked me.” He kissed her pursed lips and chuckled. “You picked me.” He repeated hugging her in his arms. “I love you, Ustrobela.”   
“I love you too, Bofur.” She held him in her arms in return.   
“Excuse me.” Fili stood before them.  
“Uh-oh. I do believe that is my cue to leave. I’ll come back if ye need me, lass.” Bofur nodded to her and then to Fili.   
“I’m glad you trust me over Nori.” Fili commented.  
“Nori is a Thief. You are a Noble. If you were so inclined to take her while my back was turned, I’m sure you would have.” Bofur shrugged.  
“Interesting logic, dear Miner.” Fili raised an eyebrow.   
Bofur smiled at him and then walked away. Leaving behind the awkward pair, they were silent. Fili scratched the back of his head and sighed. “I um… see that you made your choice.”  
“Aye… I did.” Ustrobela responded.  
“I understand, Lass. I do.” Fili, “I won’t lie and say that I’m not hurt. Because I am. But… ultimately, this is your choice to make. We can’t make it for you.”   
Ustrobela smiled again, trying to calm the mood. “Are you sure, that we cannot engage in Polygamy?” she asked chuckling.  
Fili snorted, “I don’t think so. Some Dwarves practice it, but I’m not sure if you as a woman can.” He answered.  
“Why not? I’m just as much of a warrior as any of you. I should be allowed as many lovers as I see fit.” She grinned at him.  
“I don’t think that’s how it works. But aye, you are a true warrior now, lass. You have changed quite a bit.” He responded. “I know you’ll do well on the battle field.” Fili touched her hair playing with Bofur’s braid.  
“Do you think we will even see the battle field?” she asked.  
“Knowing how stubborn my brother and Dwalin is… I doubt we’ll be standing here long. Don’t underestimate us, Lass. We will fight.” He nodded.  
“Good. I look forward to killing some Orcs.” She coldly responded.  
Fili looked at her stunned, “Lass…”  
“I want payback for my eye. I do believe the term is an eye for an eye? What are Orcish eyes going for…? Several hundred for one? I feel that is fair.” She smiled at him confidently.  
Fili stared at her for a second longer, and then let out a hearty laugh. “Oh lass! I never knew you had such fight in you! I should be wary of you.”   
Just then, silence fell on them. Fili shot up, whispering, “Thorin…”  
The others stood up as well, including Ustrobela. In the dust, in the stiff air, marched forward the silhouette of Thorin. Kili was the first to approach him. “This is not right! We should be out there fighting! Not letting someone else fighting our battles for us!” Kili screamed at the top of his lungs.  
Thorin, unexpectedly, smiled at Kili, “You are right…” he softly spoke. “We will go to war.” Thorin looked around at his fellow kin. “We will fight. Everyone to arms!” Thorin raised his sword.  
“Are you… back to the way you were?” Ustrobela asked.  
“Aye, lass. And I owe you an apology. But that can wait, I believe we have a war to fight.” Thorin smiled at her, and Ustrobela returned the same gesture.   
“Aye! Then as the representing shieldmaiden! I promise you, we will not fail!” she raised her sword in his honor. “Let us end this charade, once and for all!”   
The other dwarves cheered, raising their weapons in response. A unity formed at that moment, that couldn’t break their bond. They were one, they were no longer separated by fear. Finally, Thorin and his company stood strong, together.   
“Bombur! Go blow the war horn. We shall announce our arrival! Dwalin! Go ring the bell… I do believe we need to blow down our wall.” Thorin commanded.  
“Aye!” Both responded.   
The others gathered around the door and waited for the bell to ring, waited for the horn to call out their names towards destiny.   
Ustrobela could feel herself tremble with anticipation.  
“Are ye alright lass?” Bofur asked Ustrobela.  
Ustrobela looked up at him, startled in her daze, “Oh yes! I-I just…” she looked into her lovers eyes and frowned, “I’m scared.” She confessed. “For the first time, I know fear.” She felt her tears come to her eyes. “I want to fight. But I’m so scared to lose everyone…” she confessed.  
“Don’t you dare think of that, lass! We aren’t so weak that we’ll let a bunch of orcs kill us. We’re stronger then them! Faster and most importantly…” Bofur winked at her, “smarter.” He pushed her hair out of her face and thumbed her scar under her right eye. “Think of THIS as your drive. Your reason for revenge.” He smiled at her.  
“No… this scar isn’t what drives me…” she held his hand in hers, he looked up at her confused. “My drive, is my desire to carry on a life with you. Is to live in Erabor with you for the rest of my days, in peace. I won’t let some orcs take that away from me. I want to continue our life of merriment, of cheer and rejoice! We will survive! Because I…” she looked at her audience now. “WE… are strong. Stronger than any orc, any man, any elf alive! We are Thorin’s company!” just as she screamed that, Bombur blew the horn in response to the previous orc war cry. Then, the bell tolled, ringing boldly against the barrier. The barricade crashing against the bell, creating a bridge for the dwarves to cross. Thorin running towards the war. Leading his company into the battle, boldly crying out in defiance against the enemy. The others joining in, straining their lungs to let out a shout of pride. They were fighting with their king, and Ustrobela wanted the orcs to know it. The dwarven army led by Dain Ironfoot rallied together with Thorin’s company, a great wall marching forward. With arms raised, and blood rushing… it was at this moment that Ustrobela knew… that they were going to win this war.   
Steel clashed, bodies fell, her sword met with the necks and torsos of surrounding orcs. She stood close to her lover, enough so that she knew where he was. His family fought alongside him and her. Nori, Dori and Ori were within sight of them as well. Nori letting Ustrobela know, despite their unrequited love, that he was there for her in spirit.   
“Well, lass! Now Bofur has more of a chance to die! I think now is a perfect time to discuss our future!” Nori smirked.  
“Over my dead body, sneak thief!” Bofur snapped, slicing the neck of a larger orc. “Wait to discuss this when I AM DEAD!” Bofur tossed an axe towards an orc’s head who was pinning Nori with his sword.   
Nori grabbed the axe and smirked at Bofur, “Thanks Bofur.”   
Bofur smirked back and nodded, “Anything for you, Nori!”  
“Anything you say?” Nori eyed Ustrobela.   
“Anything but that, you fool!” Bofur fussed, making Nori chuckle, “I could do this all day.” Nori responded.  
Just then, a large orc, with mace for hands came crashing down on top of the dwarven and elven armies. Bofur nodded to Nori and Gloin, “I know how you can repay me Nori. Give me a boost!” he cried pointing to the orc.  
“I got ya, lad!” Nori raised his shield and crouched, Gloin raising his shield too, creating steps. Bofur climbed atop the orc, killing off the smaller orc riding on top of it. He grabbed hold of the reins and grinned as the orc responded to his commands. “That’s right ye beasty! Ye respond to ME now!”   
Bofur command the large beast to attack its own people. The war raged on, with Bofur now riding the giant creature, it seemed that there was more of an edge to tip the scales. Ustrobela was fighting several orcs at once. Her training with Fili truly came in handy.   
“Heads up lass!” a voice called out to her. She turned around and spotted a larger orc with his axe raised, she blocked his attack with her sword. “No!” she cried out.   
“I got it!” the same voice cried. A large sword slashed through the neck of the orc, causing blood to spray on Ustrobela. She cringed and pushed the orc off of her. Fili approached her with the same sword in hand, he laughed and wiped a bit of blood from her face. “You alright lass?” he asked.  
“Yes. Thanks to you. But now I need another bath… no thanks to you.” She gave him a playful glare.  
“Oh please. Blood is nothing for a woman who gained a scar from an orc.” He smirked.  
“Says you. Do you know how bad orcs smell? Their blood isn’t any better.” She responded.  
More orcs piled on top of the dwarves, Fili and Ustrobela fought them off without stopping their conversations.   
“I have to ask you, lass.” Fili started.  
“What?” Ustrobela responded.  
“Tell me... are you happy?” Fili asked.  
“Am I happy? What do you mean?”   
“Does Bofur make you happy?”   
She didn’t hesitate to answer, “Yes. He’s made me happy since the very beginning. I think I always knew that I wanted to be with him.” She paused and then turned towards him, “I’m sorry… Fili… but just to let you know, what I felt for you, was very real. I have never felt anything but love for you. It’s just…”   
“Bofur made you happier… I understand.” Fili smiled at her. “I just want you to be happy, lass. Of course, it will be a while for me to fully accept it.” He confessed.  
“I understand. I don’t expect you to be fine with it. But I appreciate your blessings.” She smiled.  
“Maybe I should be like Nori, and compete for you if Bofur were to die.” He snorted in amusement.   
“I doubt Bofur will die. In case you missed it. He’s got the reins of a giant orc.”   
They both looked up at the maniacally laughing Bofur, commanding the beast like an expert.   
“I see that. True, it will be hard to take your hand with someone who has an iron will.” Fili laughed.  
“I care for you Fili. That will never change.” She smiled at him.  
“Aye, and I fell the same for you.” He responded.  
A loud crash came from behind them, a chariot of rams came from behind them, on it sat Kili, Dwalin and Balin. “Climb on lad! We need you here!” Dwalin called for Fili.  
Fili turned his head towards Ustrobela in concern. But she nodded at him, ushering him to climb on. “Don’t worry about me. I won’t let this rabble kill me!” she smiled at him. Fili smiled back and nodded, “I’ll be back lass. We’ll have that birthday celebration for ye, and a drink in honor of our victory.”   
“I look forward to it.” She smiled back at him.  
“Don’t die yet, lass! You still haven’t proven yourself to be a proper dwarf yet!” Kili smiled at her.  
“I believe I’m proving plenty that I am dwarf enough for the likes of you.” She smiled back.  
“Then don’t lose that momentum! Keep going lass!” Kili called out as the chariot pulled away.  
Thorin’s ram rode along beside her. “Lass!” Thorin called out to her.  
“Thorin! What is it?” she asked.  
Thorin killed a couple of orcs in front of her. “About that apology…” he started.  
“No, my lord. I understand.” She stopped him.  
“No… I must state this. I am about to fight Azog. I need to say this in case I perish in my fight.”   
“Perish? You, Thorin?” she smirked. “That’s a word that I do not understand. You save that apology for later, when we are celebrating!” she gave a big grin.  
“Thank you lass.” Thorin smiled back riding after the chariot with the others. As they fought, there became an overwhelming wall of orcs surrounding Ustrobela. It became impossible for her to breach past them. She called out, trying to reach someone. “Nori!?! Bifur?! Ori?! Bofur?! Can anyone hear me!? I need a bit of help over here! Please!” she panted, striking down as many orcs as she could, but it was no good, they were too overwhelming. “Anyone! Please help me!” she screamed.  
“I’m coming lass!!” Bofur cried out, his giant beast attacking the wall of orcs. The giant mace hand landed right next to Ustrobela. She looked up, dazed and confused. Bofur held out his hand, “C’mon lass! Climb on!”   
Ustrobela smiled up at her lover and climbed the arm of the beast. Planting herself in front of him, because he insisted, she grabbed on to the edge of the seat, hoping she wouldn’t fall off.  
“How in Durin do you hold on to this thing?!” she cried.  
“Hold on lass! I got ye!” he wrapped his legs around hers so that she wouldn’t feel so scared. “You wanna drive the beast?” he asked.  
“I don’t think I would be very good at it.” She said meekly.  
“Don’t be silly, lass! I’ve mastered it!” Bofur grinned at her. He wrapped her hand around one end, and to the other. “Hold on tight!” Just then he gave a big yank, and down came one of the arms, causing Ustrobela to grin.  
“Oh Mahal! This is fun!” Ustrobela cried excitedly. They crashed down on several orcs before Bofur nudged her.   
“Lass, look! The chariot’s in trouble!” he cried. Ahead of them was a giant orc chasing after the chariot. Causing the others to panic.  
“Let’s go rectify that shall we?!” Ustrobela tugged on the reins of the orc and commanded it to go towards the giant orc that was chasing after the chariot.  
Bofur screamed to his fellow dwarves, “Hang on lads! We’re coming!” he shouted. The mace clashed with the other orc’s head, causing the larger one to stop it’s chase. Fili cried out, “Bofur you beauty!”   
“I helped too!” Ustrobela shouted.  
“Ustrobela you beauty as well!” Fili remarked.  
“Better.” Ustrobela whispered to herself.   
One last clash, and the orc that they were fighting crashed down into the ice. With them following behind it, Bofur fell just past the large crack in the ice and Ustrobela fell into the cold water below.  
“Lass!” Bofur cried scrambling to his feet on the thin ice.   
Ustrobela tried swimming up, but the orc’s bodies combined were weighing her down. She could feel the cold surround her body stiffly. The numbness sinking in as she struggled.  
This can’t be how she dies. This can’t be the end…   
Not here.  
Not now.  
A hand reached down and grabbed her, pulling her to her feet, her face met with Bofur’s. He struggled to pull her out of the ice and onto a stable place for her feet.  
“Ustrobela!!” Bofur cried out in a panic.  
“B-B-Bofur!” she stammered back at him.  
“Hang on lass! We’ll get ye inside and get ye warm!” he latched on to her and pulled her away from the ice.  
“N-n-n-no!” she pushed him off.  
“What? But lass, ye’ll die if ye stay like this!” Bofur responded, attempting to warm her with his hands going down her shoulders.  
“I-I-I’m not about to give up b-b-b-because of some cold! We’ve come this f-f-far Bofur! I’m not about to give up on this war!” She ripped her armor off, throwing it to the side. “B-besides. The armor took most of the water.” She smirked at him. He smirked back amused, “Ye really have grown the stones, haven’t ye?”   
“Well, I figured one of us would have to have them.” She winked at him and grabbed a nearby sword. “Come. Shall we join our kin? I believe this war is still raging on.”   
Bofur stood gawking for a couple of seconds before marching after her with a fallen axe at hand, “What a woman… and what a lucky guy I am.” He smiled blissfully, while chasing after his bride to be.   
They met up with Bofur’s relatives. Bifur took down five orcs at once when Bofur and Ustrobela rejoined them.  
“What happened to you both?” Bombur asked.  
“Long story. Let’s just say two orcs in ice is not a good combination.” Ustrobela responded.  
Bifur signed her, “Two orcs never are a good combination.”   
“I quite agree, Bifur.” She smirked at him.  
Suddenly, an orc attacked both Bofur and Ustrobela simultaneously. Knocking both of them down on the ground, their weapons flying out of their hands… the orc attempted to attack the couple, but then Bifur headbutted the giant beast. His axe got stuck on the end of the skull of the orc. He struggled to pull free, Bofur grabbed on to the end of his cousin, and Ustrobela grabbed on to Bofur. Bombur grabbed hold of Ustrobela. All three tried to pull Bifur free from the orc’s head, but it was no use. He was latched on there tight!   
“Push!!” Bofur cried and they all followed suit, pushing as hard as they could, dangling Bifur over the cliff. Still the orc’s head would not break free. Finally, Bombur jumped off the ledge and pulled the orc down on his way down. Bifur broke free and landed on top of Ustrobela and Bofur. Bofur suddenly exclaimed, “By Durin!! Yer axe is gone!”  
Bifur panicked, trying to feel for his axe, but up came Bombur, with Bifur’s axe in hand.  
“No he hasn’t!” Bombur smiled pleased. “Here you go cousin!” he tried handing the axe to Bifur. But Bifur glared at him, snatched it out of his hands and shouted, “I can show you where to stuff it!”   
Bofur and Ustrobela looked at each other shocked.  
“Bifur! You can speak without signing!” she cried excitedly.  
Bifur looked back at her surprised. “I suppose I can! It feels a bit odd!” Bifur responded.  
“Good to have ye back te yer old self, Cousin! I forgot how sassy you could get!” Bofur stood up, helping Bifur up with one hand, and Ustrobela with the other.   
There was calm. At that very moment, there was a calming sensation that washed over them all. It was unsettling. “Wait… is it… quiet to you?” Ustrobela asked.  
“Aye… where are the orcs?” Bofur asked looking around.   
“Look!” Bombur pointed upward. There at the edge of the frozen waterfall… stood their leader. His form was tired and heavy with grief.   
“Thorin…” Ustrobela whispered. “Does this mean… that the battle is over?”   
Nori, Dori, Ori, Gloin and Oin all met up with them. Obviously observing the spectacle as well.  
“Didja see the orcs?” Nori asked.  
“No! We were wondering what happened to them!” Ustrobela answered.  
“I saw it with me own eyes! The orcs fled into the hillside! They did not hesitate to run! As if by some unseen force, they were told to retreat!” Oin announced.  
“So Thorin…?” They all looked up at their leader who was still looming over the waterfall. “…Killed Azog?” Ustrobela asked.  
At that very moment, their leader suddenly fell over onto the ice. Their breaths seemed to inhale sharply. Their faces flushed, and their bodies stiffened.   
It was Ustrobela first to speak, “THORIN!!!” she cried out in a panic. Her feet moved before her mind could process what she had just witnessed. She couldn’t feel anything as she ran. All the cold that had rushed into her body, was now cold sweats drenching her soul with fear. The other dwarves followed after her. Some of them shouting her name in concern, they knew what they might find… and some of them were just not sure if they were prepared for it.  
They ran up the stairway, up to Ravenhill, to the frozen lake. To the tower that loomed over the rest of the land.  
There was a pause from the dwarven lass. Her breaths were scarce, but not from exhaustion but rather from…  
“Ustrobela…?” Bofur approached her. She did not turn around. She could not. Her eyes were glued to a blonde figure on the ground. Her breathing intensified, her eyes watered now. She ran across the lake, her feet stumbling and her body falling on the lake. But she didn’t stop, she scrambled to her feet until she reached the figure. It was then, that the Dwarves heard a sound they’d never forget. A sound of deep and heavy sobs that echoed through the valley. Ustrobela grabbed hold of the figure’s head, her body visibly shaking as she held him. The others looked on confused, but also concerned. She looked up at them, her eyes showing signs of crying. Her face was red, and her body trembled.   
“It’s…” she sobbed again before being able to finish, “It’s Fili… he’s not with us… h-he’s…” she let out a squeak of pain. “He’s gone! He’s dead!” she cried out in agony.  
“Lass…” Nori was the first to speak.   
“Durin… no…” Gloin muttered under his breath.  
“Kili… where’s Kili?” Ustrobela suddenly asked. She was quick to jump to her feet. But in front of her stood Dwalin and Balin. Their eyes showing signs of mourning and grief. Her eyes met with Balin’s first. He looked as though he was crying. This was the first sign that the news was not good in the slightest.   
“Balin… where is Kili…” Ustrobela stared at him questioningly.  
“Lass… I wouldn’t go up there.” Balin stated sympathetically.  
Ustrobela stared at him stunned, trying to understand what he just said to her. “No… please…”  
“Lass… we should go… we already know the answer… let’s ju-“ Bofur tried to grab her arm and pull her away.   
“NO!” she screamed pushing him off. Her tears streaming down her face. “I can’t leave! I can’t leave them! I promised them! I promised them that I would be a true dwarf the next time they saw me! They promised to throw me a feast! I can’t… I can’t leave… knowing that… knowing that I didn’t keep my promise!” she broke down, crumbling to her feet as the others surrounded her.   
“Lads... I think you need to see this… we…” Balin swallowed, “We found Thorin.”  
None of them asked the question they all wanted to know. Because they knew… they just somehow knew that their leader was no longer with them.   
“Should we leave her?” Dwalin asked Balin.  
“Aye… let her mourn for a second more. She’ll see Thorin’s body at the funeral.” Balin said softly.  
“Come lads.” Balin nodded to the rest of them.  
“I must stay here… I can’t leave her like this.” Bofur said softly.  
“I’m staying too…” Nori responded.  
“Fine. We’ll talk later.” Balin stepped up the stairs with the rest of the dwarves following behind him.  
The wind was the only sound that was heard besides the unceasing sobs of Ustrobela by Fili’s side. The four dwarves were together, not even a night before. It wasn’t too long ago that they were all gathered… laughing and celebrating. Fili’s life was drained from his eyes. Ustrobela couldn’t bear to see his beautiful blue orbs stare up at her with no substance left in them. Nothing was there anymore… so she closed his eyes. He didn’t deserve to stare up at the sky he loved anymore… when he wasn’t there to admire it. She cradled his head in her arms and sobbed once more… for as long as Nori and Bofur could allow her to.   
The Funeral of Thorin, Fili and Kili was one that seemed to hit Ustrobela the hardest. Especially at Thorin’s resting bed. The man that had stood out in the rain with her was no longer there. The man who freed her, laid before her in solemn emptiness. She had no tears left to cry, because she spent it all on Fili. But she did look on in pain. She never left Thorin’s bed. But the other Dwarves never bothered to tear her away. For they knew what Thorin’s death meant to her. What his passing truly meant. A long time passed. Perhaps an hour or more… until finally…  
Her hand reached out to his own hand, and grabbed it softly. Her voice suddenly produced sound. It was a song. A funeral song.   
I saw the light fade from the sky  
On the wind I heard a sigh  
As the snowflakes cover  
My fallen brothers  
I will say this last goodbye  
Night is now falling  
So ends this day  
The road is now calling  
And I must away  
Over hill and under tree  
Through lands where never light has shone  
By silver streams that run down to the sea  
Under cloud, beneath the stars  
Over snow and winter's morn  
I turn at last to paths that lead home  
And though where the road then takes me,  
I cannot tell  
We came all this way  
But now comes the day  
To bid you farewell  
Many places I have been  
Many sorrows I have seen  
But I don't regret  
Nor will I forget  
All who took that road with me  
Night is now falling  
So ends this day  
The road is now calling  
And I must away  
Over hill, and under tree  
Through lands where never light has shone  
By silver streams that run down to the sea  
To these memories I will hold  
With your blessing I will go  
To turn at last to paths that lead home  
And though where the road then takes me,  
I cannot tell  
We came all this way  
But now comes the day  
To bid you farewell  
I bid you all a very fond farewell  
The others looked on in both admiration and melancholy. They finally let their tears fall. Their pain washed over them. Thorin was gone… they knew this well… but his legacy lived on forever…

1 Year later since Thorin’s passing.  
“C’mon now lass!” Bofur called after his bride.  
“Alright… alright now. Calm yourself Bofur.” She waddled to the end of the hill, cracking her sore back as she reached the top. Ustrobela rubbed her belly happily, smiling down at it gently.  
“What took ye so long?” Bofur asked teasingly.  
“You should know you fool!” she kicked the grinning dwarf.   
He laughed and rubbed her belly, “Well… it shouldn’t be long now before ye can run again like ye used to!” he kissed her cheek.  
“The fireworks are supposed to be at sundown right?” she asked.  
“Aye. Bombur is personally launching them, and he told me the hill was the perfect place to view them.” He nodded.  
“Like last year, when he put us in the wrong spot and we couldn’t see over the lonely mountain?” she asked raising an eyebrow.  
“This year is different. I promise! If not, I’ll make it up to you!” Bofur smiled his million dollar smile at her.   
“You better make it up to me.” She sat down slowly on the fur blanket that Bofur laid out for her.   
“Alright lass…” he sat down next to her, and faced her, grabbing her hands in his larger ones. “I know I’ve asked this at least a million times…”  
“A million and one.” She smiled at him sarcastically.  
“A million and one…” Bofur smiled again, “But… what do ye want to name it?” he asked.  
“I’m not sure… Do you want a boy or girl?” she asked him.  
“Oh… well… I never really thought about it.” He scratched his chin. “Regardless, I’d love them to pieces.”  
“Even if you wanted a miner or warrior?” she asked raising an eyebrow.  
Bofur offered a sympathetic smile and brushed her hair out of her right eye’s way. “Lass… do you forget how you came to be with us?” he kissed her hands, that had developed calluses over time from all the work she had done with Bofur down in the mines. “We met… while ye were a slave. Ye were the prettiest lass I ever did lay eyes on.”   
“I know… you fell in love with me at first sight.” She rolled her eyes playfully.  
“Yes, I did… but I knew that I had to have ye in my life, as I watched you grow… every day that you became stronger, that was when I knew that my heart wouldn’t swell any further. I needed ye in my life. Ye were the reason I smiled every day on our journey. The reason I never gave up. The smile I had was for ye and only ye. So our child, regardless of gender… will be perfect. Just like you. If she wants to be a miner or warrior… I would be fine with it. Same if he wanted to be a toy maker… or a jewel maker. Really it makes no difference. Because you know why?” Bofur asked.  
She shook her head, feeling her face turn red with flattery.   
“Because I am the happiest miner alive. So no matter what, I will always be happy… as long as I have ye by my side.” He grinned again, kissing her nose, tickling her with his mustache. As he always did whenever he would kiss her there. Which was the reason why he did so… because he loved her laugh.   
He looked up at the sky and smiled, “Ah! Look at that! We did get a good spot this time!” Bofur smiled wrapping up his wife in his arms. They sat in silence admiring the fireworks display. After a few minutes… Ustrobela whispered softly to her lover.  
“Bofur…?” she turned towards him.  
“Hm?” he hummed at her curiously.  
She kissed his lips lightly, gave a slight smile and said, “ Men lananubukhs menu…”  
Bofur chuckled, nuzzling her with his nose, “I love you too, my darling Ustrobela. From now until the moon and stars fade out. I will never stop loving you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do plan on writing for Fili and Nori. Currently in the process of Nori. I promise to have it done as soon as possible. I apologize for the lack of updates in a while. I was truly busy with work and other things. At any rate. I hope you enjoyed this ending. :)


End file.
